Dark Avengers: The Asgard Offensive
by Impurest Cheese
Summary: In retaliation for recent attacks Osborne sets out on a crusade against Asgard. However is it his crusade or Loki's? As the odds mount how long can Loki's presance remain secret. Set between Line of Fire Chapter 5 and Escape From Negative Island.
1. Prolouge: On the Eve of War

Avengers Tower stood like a silent sentinel the top floors towering over all the nearby buildings. There were no lights on in the building save the atrium, and that simply was to show off the newly carved statue of Osborne's former team in celebration for their actions at Asgard. Up above a hideous cackle sounded and from Norman Osborne's office a goblin riding on a glider smashed out through the window. As the goblin cleared the edge the metal bulk of the Steel Soldier leapt after him grabbing hold of the glider before using his powers to drag it down. Behind the shoulder the feral form of Wolverine followed sinking his claws into the Soldier's shoulders causing the metal warrior to bellow in pain letting go of the glider as both of them fell to the floor. Cackling the goblin sped away as an armoured figure clad in gold with a close fitting death mask with ornate cheek blades carved from emerald took off from the edge, large insectile wings propelling her after the goblin who was clutching a large metal brief case.

The Steel Soldier and Wolverine slammed into the ground, the impact causing the lower windows of the tower to shatter revealing another pair of combatants; the leather clad form of the Grappler Poundcakes and the gracile Ms. Marvel going toe to toe on the second floor as the tower's alarm system began to scream alerting everyone else to the break in.

"So you're one of the losers that Songbird used to hang around." Ms. Marvel taunted, "Got to say I can see why she dropped you." she added firing a pair of energy beams at the large woman who slammed her foot on the floor, the tiles and concrete shattering causing her to drop down to the next floor. Ms. Marvel hovered above her looking smug before watching wide eyed as Poundcakes slammed her foot down again dropping to the ground floor.

"Got to say you're not to bright are you?" Ms. Marvel asked, "Because if you hadn't noticed I can fly."

"I may be dumb but I know an arrogant bimbo bitch when I see one." Poundcakes replied running towards the atrium. Ms. Marvel watched her confused before the wall behind her exploded and the purple clad form of Hawkeye slammed into her knocking both of them to the floor.

"Are you good for anything?" she asked angrily shoving the dazed Archer off her before getting to her feet ready to peruse Poundcakes. Hawkeye struggled to his feet and strung an arrow in his bow before dodging as a second explosive punch came his way, the floor detonating as the villain Powder Keg landed where he had been.

Up on the top floor the lithe form of Spider Man transmutated into the hulking build more characteristic with Venom as the 'hero' flicked his tongue gathering scent molecules from the area. He was outside the boss's office and he could see not to mention taste some weird kind of energy, something like natural lightning. Whatever the case he was on it, passing the mirror mounted outside Osborne's office he stopped and saw his reflection, more pale then it had ever been. He stopped looking at it quizzically before cursing, "Oh Crap." as his reflection leapt at him revealing itself to be the symbiote's former owner Eddie Brock now clad in the white Symbiote suit of Anti Venom.

The goblin turned back towards his armoured pursuer and flicked a button and his glider's machine guns opened fire the rounds punching through the armor and causing golden mist to leak out of the holes they had caused. His pursuer kept coming this time diving on him at a speed equal to his usual flight speed, pushing the glider into reverse the goblin dodged and threw a pumpkin bomb the projectile exploding at his attacker's face and blowing off the golden death mask to reveal a feminine almost divine face, emerald eyes glistening.

"You'll pay for that." the woman said as she flew towards him streams of gold mist trailing behind her. The goblin cackled and gunned the glider heading straight for an office block the Emerald Scarab in hot pursuit, at the last moment he flew up before the crash of glass sounded below evidence of where his opponent landed.

The Steel Soldier rubbed the claw marks in his shoulder as he stood up, his attacker and former team mate stood waiting his head bowed and claws already extended.

"Daken what the hell is wrong with you?" he bellowed.

"Where to start." Wolverine replied eerily, his lips not moving, "I have father issues, I'm gay and oh yes I'm here to kill you." he continued lunging at the Steel Soldier who leapt back his landing causing the whole pavement to shake. Responding he slammed his fist into Wolverine's face dislocating his jaw before reaching down the mutant's throat.

"Ow you bloody freak." he yelled recoiling his hand, "You bit me."

Wolverine didn't respond, his jaw was still broken, he simply stabbed his claws in the Steel Soldier's face, one of the blades puncturing the larger man's nose before the giant shook his head sending the mutant flying back into the original impact crater they had made after falling from the glider.

Hawkeye felt every punch as he blocked Powderkeg's blows, his arms supporting the burns and blisters from his opponent's powers. With a single explosive blow his bow shattered and Hawkeye fell to the floor as Powderkeg slammed an explosive foot stomp right into his chest. Struggling to get free Hawkeye went limp as Powderkeg went for a second foot stomp. "You're not as tough as the other Avengers." Powderkeg jeered as he brought his foot down.

Hawkeye tensed up and stabbed one of his arrows into his attacker's foot before rolling away as Powderkeg roared, more in anger then pain, although at the moment the Avenger would take all he could get. Reaching for his quiver Hawkeye threw the bag, the arrows bouncing off the floor and walls until all twenty of them impacted with Powderkeg, a few exploding as they hit his fists but the majority punctured his skin. Producing a knife Hawkeye loomed over his attacker and got ready for the final strike.

Ms. Marvel caught up with Poundcakes as she mantled the statue standing on the massive axe held by the stone Ares. "You wouldn't." Ms Marvel gasped. Poundcakes slammed her foot down and Ms. Marvel watched as the statue of Ares shattered, the rubble hitting the other statues causing more damage; Spiderman's head went rolling while the Iron Patriot lost an arm. Ms. Marvels own statue lost the distinctive moonstone necklace she was and the flesh and blood Avenger touched her stone instinctively before going intangible as Hawkeye's stone arm came flying at her, the crude missile. Looking at her attacker she saw the woman wrench the upper torso of the Ms. Marvel statue and thrust it at her. Ms. Marvel caught the statue and twisted the improvised stone weapon falling from Poundcakes hands.

"That did it you'll pay for that." Ms. Marvel told Poundcakes taking to the air as another seismic blast header her way. Picking up the Grappler she flew up past the broken window where the goblin had left from to see the electrical villain Electro bending over her one of her team mates sending powerful electrical shocks through their body.

Spiderman yelled in pain as Anti Venom punched him in the face, his white skin contrasting with the dark flesh the melted away. Already Spiderman felt the Symbiote dying so he sent it an inaudible command, the dark alien suit slithered away revealing black armor plating underneath as Mac Gangran activated the Scorpion tail of his new army. Slashing Anti Venom with the elongated blades located under each of the gauntlets, Mac Gangran watched Anti Venom wince in pain before getting hit with a second swipe.

"Once I'm done with you I'll be its favourite." Mac Gangran told Anti Venom as a long barb extended from the Scorpion tail on the rear of his armoured suit.

"It will always love me more." Anti Venom responded, "Even after I have died." he replied as Mac got ready to inject his enemy with the lethal 'super venom' that Osborne had created back when Mac was in the Thunderbolts to defeat Anti Venom. Last time the Venom Symbiote had stopped him but this time nobody would get in the way.

The goblin cackled as it circled the office building firing missiles and throwing pumpkin bombs indiscriminately at the structure, the late night workers screaming in panic as they ran. Passing a window he stopped and looked in terror as the Emerald Scarab burst through the glass and leapt for the glider. Extending the vehicles front blades the Goblin rammed her, the Scarab impaled on the front like some-kind of Ancient Egyptian hood ornament.

"That will teach you bitch." the Goblin cackled, "You have nothing on me. All by your lonesome you don't have a chance."

"Good thing I'm never alone." the Scarab replied as a horde of blue horned scarab beetles emerged from her arms crawling towards the goblin who pressed the blade release button causing the spikes to retract leaving the Scarab free to swing up onto the glider, a pair of hatchets in her hands and murder on her face.

Daken dodged the Steel Soldier as he made a blind effort to grab him and restrain him. His jaw had healed and all the superficial bruises and damage by the metal clad opponent wasn't enough to slow him down. Jumping at the Soldier Daken stabbed his claws into the giant's chest only for the massive metal man to suddenly propel himself upwards at a phenomenally fast rate, the pair of them passing Ms. Marvel holding a struggling Poundcakes at arms length on top of the building.

"Steel rough night?" she asked.

"Sort of, have some punctures that may have to be filled in." he said flicking Daken who growled and snarled something unmentionable. "How about you he asked?"

"It's cool although this bitch knocked down the statue." Ms. Marvel explained.

"Shall we do this together?" he asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Ms. Marvel answered letting Poundcakes drop as the Steel Soldier flipped so that his chest was facing the ground and plummeted towards the floor.

"Are you crazy?" Poundcakes asked, "Since when did Avengers act like this?"

"What do you know about being an Avenger?" Ms. Marvel asked keeping pace with the falling villain.

"I know they don't kill." Poundcakes answered, "You'll get in trouble with your boss." she sneered. Ms. Marvel smiled and suddenly reversed the gravity sending Poundcakes flying up past her and the falling Steel Soldier/Daken combo. Poundcakes screamed as she went flying up before feeling the gravity shift again this time accelerating even faster towards the ground. As the pressure reached 8Gs Poundcakes blacked out and Ms. Marvel caught her and placed her gently on the floor.

"You got lucky this time slut." Ms. Marvel told Poundcakes as the Steel Soldier picked himself up and restrained Wolverine.

"Karla I could use you expertise here." he told her. Walking over Ms. Marvel stared at Wolverineand noticed his stomach churning slightly.

"I'm not touching that." she told the Steel Soldier.

"Then restrain him while I do some exploritry surgery." the Steel Soldier told Karla throwing Wolverine at her. Using her powers she immobilized Wolverine as the Steel Soldier touched the area that was moving before brining back a fist and slamming it through the mutant's skin before dragging out a green thrashing eel.

"That is disgusting." Ms. Marvel said as the Steel Soldier pinned the serpentine form of Body Steeler to the floor. Wolverine groaned and tried to tuck his damaged stomach back into his chest. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't turn you into Anago bub."

"I didn't mean it I swear, I was just looking for change to pay my bail." Body Steeler gasped. The Steel Soldier rolled his eyes and tied the eel's tail around it's body restraining it from moving.

Hawkeye brought down the knife slashing through Powderkeg's left hand as his enemy tried to block with his right. Huffing Hawkeye pushed the arm back and grinned evilly.

"I'll do that one in a minute." he said cleaving through the bone and removing the hand. Thrashing Powderkeg got to his feet, the stump bleeding and smashed Hawkeye with his right arm as the Avenger back-flipped away from the incoming strike. Stumbling Powderkeg recovered and charged at Hawkeye who simply threw the severed hand at him, the limb hitting its former owner, the resulting explosion knocking him out.

"You can keep the other one today, I'm feeling generous." Hawkeye told him.

Scorpion plunged the stinger into Anti Venom, the Symbiote costume of his enemy writhing in pain as it began to drip and melt away leaving behind the naked form of Eddie Brock.

"I'm so going to enjoy this." Scorpion told him as he pulled Eddie to his feet. "Nobody's going to stop me this time." he added pressing the release button for the under hand blades. The weapons didn't fire, it was almost as if the blades were jammed and Mac could see black fluid oozing from the mechanism. With a single brutal movement Mac slammed Eddie's head against the wall the well built man falling unconscious as the Symbiote crawled out of the pores of the armor and covered his body.

"You got lucky punk." Spiderman told Eddie, "Next time I finish it Symbiote or no Symbiote."

"Gangran I see you took down Brock." a voice came from the office. Spiderman turned and saw Norman Osborne clad in his Iron Patriot placing a restraining collar on Electro, the device shorting out the villains powers although sparks still ran across his fingers. "The Hobgoblin took a case from my office I trust the others are trying to recover it from the rest of this Insidious Six."

"Scarab's on it boss." Spiderman told him as HAMMER agents arrived to take Electro and Brock to the transports in the sub basement. These two and any other members of the gang, providing the Avengers had left them alive would be heading for the Negative Zone. Osborne smiled at the thought as soon as Bill 299 was passed any super powered problem that entered the Raft or the Negative Zone would never leave again.

The glider continued flying despite the combined weight of Kephi, the Hobgoblin and the numerous scarabs that the super criminal was desperately stomping trying to keep them away from him. As a last act of desperation he typed in a code on one of his wrist gauntlets that caused the entire armament the glider carried to detonate as he leapt from the vehicle hopping that the explosion would kill his foe as he rocketed down to earth. Seconds later the glider exploded and the Hobgoblin cackled as he plummeted with the brief-case before punching a command into his gauntlets. Whizzing through the sky a second glider appeared, this time painted with HAMMER logos towards him and he deftly landed on the flying platform.

"Now to get paid six shares since the others are all captured." the goblin said. The glider shook and the Goblin felt metal burning against his throat, wisps of green and gold fire running across the blade of a massive curved sword.

"Land this contraption and surrender," Kephi told him, "or watch as I separate your head from your body."

The Scarab never heard the Hobgoblin's reply as a missile from one of the roof-tops streaked towards them and detonated showering the Glider and the two riders with small discs that drilled into the outer skin of the targets.

"What the…?" the Hobgoblin asked before both her and the Scarab started convulsing as electricity flowed through their bodies while the glider plummeted smashing into the streets of Brooklyn. Kephi struggled to rise from the asphalt but another blast of electricity floored her back onto the tarmac only ten meters away from the brief case and the unconscious Hobgoblin. The sound of boots could be heard and a woman in grey armor appeared bending down to pick up the briefcase.

"Package Secure Sir." she said, "Contents accounted for plus an extra bonus, we just caught ourselves an Avenger."

* * *

><p>The story of the mysterious Brief Case is continued in Task Force HAMMER: Line of Fire's most recent history.<p>

The characters of the Emerald Scarab/Kephi and Body Steeler are my original characters and are not owned by Marvel Comics.


	2. The Scarab Conspiracy

Behind her Kephi heard the lift ping as the heavy footfalls of the Cyborg entered the cart. At the moment she hated herself, the choice she was about to make totally went against the promise she had sworn. With a deep sigh she entered the Avengers Penthouse to find her charge, Abby a twelve year old runaway, engrossed in a conversation with Ms. Marvel.

"Why don't you wear your old costume anymore?" Abby asked, "It was much cooler then this one."

"Because this is what Director Osborne wants me to wear when I'm on duty." Karla told her.

"Do you know Aunt Zara?" Abby asked as Kephi moved catching the eyes of the Avengers in the room, "She tells me all kind of stories when she comes down to the shelter to read to me."

"Not that much." Karla replied, "Then again she does seem familiar." she added a malicious tone in her voice, "What do you think of the Emerald Scarab Abby?"

"She's scary not like Aunt Zara." Abby stated, "Isn't that right Zara?"

"Yes I'd prefer if bad role models like Spiderman and the Emerald Scarab were not exposed to our children." Kephi said her inside twisting in knots. She knew Karla was enjoying this more then she should, what Ms. Marvel didn't know is the horrible choice that was rolling around in the god's gut. Part of her had grown to love the girl while the other was hell bent of following Osborne's instructions to the letter as it meant getting closer to the destruction of Ra and Heliopolis.

"So Kiddo do you want to be strong?" the Steel Soldier asked gently placing a heavy 10kg medicine ball at Abby's feet.

"I can't lift that." Abby complained, "It's too heavy."

"Nah try moving It." the Soldier offered. Abby pushed against the ball and found it moved with just a simple touch. Gingerly she picked it up with one hand and laughed before throwing it at Kephi who straining to catch the stone ball, the weight increased to over thirty tons. She dropped it wheezing as Abby, Karla and the Steel Soldier laughed. "I have the power to alter the mass of objects," the Steel Soldier explained, "I can make things light as a feather or as heavy as steel."

"That's just showing off." Hawkeye grumbled for the chair he was sitting in a magazine on his lap.

"Hawkeye's just jealous because he has no powers." Karla whispered to Abby.

"At least I'm more heroic then this one." Hawkeye replied gesturing towards Kephi who was secretly fuming. "Me and Antman relay on training and skill, a pair of attributes that are more deadly then any powers."

"Can I touch your bow?" Abby asked excitedly.

"Not today kiddo it's a high tech piece of equipment not a toy but maybe we can find the Scarab's bow that's reinforced with magic so it shouldn't break. Then I'll teach you how to shoot, who knows in a few years time and with quite a bit of practice you could be Hawkeye Junior." Hawkeye announced "Hey what's your name why don't you get the Scarab's bow and quiver and we'll meet you down at the practice range."

"Can I Auntie Zara?" Abby pleaded looking very innocent making Kephi's guts twist even harder.

"Only if the Scarab let's you." Kephi answered weakly

"Hey why not get the Scarab to compete with you Hawkeye?" the Steel Soldier announced, "That would be fun for the kid to watch, the amazing archer vs. the crabby Ancient Egyptian."

"Where is the Scarab?" Abby asked, "You promised we would see all the Avengers today."

"The Scarab was sent away to hunt down some dangerous criminals." Antman quickly stepped in not taking his eyes off Kephi, "She might not be back for days." he added.

"Oh." Abby moaned.

"I tell you what I'll find the bow and take you on Hawkeye." Kephi offered, "Unless your afraid to go up against somebody with no archery experience."

Hawkeye went pale, he had just stumbled into a no win situation with out even realising it. If he backed down the child, for which he cared little, would be disappointed and he would be mocked even just for a few hours cruelly by his team mates. If he took the challenge there was no solid chance that he would win, Kephi had a few millennium more experience then him and while the bow was ancient it had held up well against the ravages of time. "Sure." he said trying to sound cool, "I'll school you Zara, you'll rue the day you tried to be a hero."

"Trust me that day's come and gone." Kephi replied tiny emerald fires dancing in her eyes.

Kephi walked out of the room, the introductions could have gone easier but at least Mac Gangran hadn't showed up, she didn't trust him to control the Symbiote around small children. Up ahead Osborne was talking to a group of HAMMER agents who quickly scattered when Kephi arrived.

"Is she here?" Osborne asked.

"Yes." Kephi replied, "I'm having second thoughts though, the procedure you're going to perform requires a perfect mix of science and sorcery and while I don't doubt your abilities in the first field the fact is you're not a magic user."

"That's why I have you Kephi." Norman replied grinning.

"Even so my powers even if they were fully charged would only allow for a temporary change due to the cross Parthenon change from Egyptian to Norse." Kephi explained, "That and part of me feels that it's wrong."

"Maybe this will ease your mind?" Osborne told her before quickly chanting, "Häkissä Jumalan tulen leikata ketjut,  
>By Tyr ja Isis anna oikeuden tapahtua,<br>Olkoon tämä liha on riisuttu ja heittää syrjään,  
>Voi hyvin Kephi vapaasti vielä kerran."<p>

Kephi fell foreward smashing into the floor before feeling blood run down her nose. The later came as a suprsie, she could no longer feel the scarabs gnawing at her flesh, no longer feel the clouds of mist shifting behind her eyes. Looking up she saw Osborne and a regal looking man dressed like an Ancient Eqyptian Pharoh, tiny scarabs crawling over his face.

"Osbore you do suprise me." the man said, "You freed me from my mortal shell."

"Crap." Zara cried struggling to her feet the heavy scarab necklace bouncing around her neck.

"What do you want to do with this slag?" Osborne asked Kephi.

"She served me well, kept me safe." Kephi told Osborne, "I'm a merciful god if she swears loyallty to me then I'll let you live and prosper."

"Never." Zara screamed before sprinting down the corridor.

"Lester," Osborne called on his armor's comm. link, "Zara is heading your way, terminate her with extreme prejudice."

Eric watched as Hawkeye tought her to pull the drawstring on one of the practice bows. From the entrance of the training room Victoria Hand appeared smirking at him unplesantly, "O'Grady one of the Seminole Gunships is still malfunctioning, the crew chief needs somebody to a diagnostic of the hydralic system, something that your perfactly caperble of."

"Can't it wait" O'Grady asked.

"No Osborne wants all the Gunships in working order before we move out tommorrow." Victoria instructed.

"Give me a minute." O'Grady repplied, "Hey Steel keep an eye on the kid, I don't want anything to happen to her while Kephi and I are away."

"Sure thing." Steel answered.

From out in the hallway gun-shots could be heard and O'Grady turned his head, "What the hell's going on?" he asked. Victoria shrugged before staggering to the floor blue skin rippling over her clothes, pushing past the injured woman Zara appeared holding a pair of pistols.

"Eric, Abby we're leaving." she said angrily keeping the pistols trained on Ms. Marvel and Bullseye.

"Kephi what's wrong." Hawkeye mocked, "Oh that's right your powerless." he added laughing as he fired an arrow, the projectile slicing through Zara's hand knocking one of her guns out of her hand. Zara responded by firing a wave of shots, the bullets embedding in his armored suit. "Hold her." he yelled as strands of black webbing descended from the cealing where Mac was pearched.

"Let me go." Zara hissed.

"It's a while since I tasted god flesh, I wonder if you live up to the Asgardian standerd?" Mac Gangran asked hauling her to the cealing.

"I hope you burn in hell." Zara said. From her hands golden flames ran up the webbing setting Mac Gangran on fire, the alien predator dropping Zara to the floor.

"I thought you said she had no powers." Karla said worringly

"She's not meant to." Hawkeye protested, "Dosn't matter it's her and Antman vs Me, you, Steel, Mac and Hand." he added as Mystque got to her feet drawing a sidearm from the holster strapped to the belt around her nacked body. Zara surveyed her odds, she had faced worse but that was when she was a god, the powers she had now were much weaker as evidenced by the extinguised flames dropping from the cealing.

"Zara what's happening?" Abby asked hiding behind the Steel Soldier's considrable bulk.

"There going to turn you into a lab experiment Abby, I need you to go to Antman and run. I'll hold them here." Zara instructed as Eric moved towards the Steel Soldier and Abby.

"Hold it O'Grady." Mystique yelled, "Take one more step and you get a bullet in your brain."

"I doubt it." Zara whisphered her hands forming around the hachet that formed in her hand. "Now Eric." she yelled flinging the axe at Mystique knocking the gun out of her hand. O'Grady dived and tackled Abby before shrinking them down to microscopic size as the Steel Soldier began stomping on the ground determined to crush them. Zara leapt flying through the air over the strands of webbing that Spiderman fired and through Ms. Marvel as she flew towards her before slamming into the Steel Soldier's torso her blows enhanced by the golden mist and flames that had formed round her fists and feet.

"Okay got it." Hawkeye confirmed over the comm. link before stringing three arrows in his bow before releasing them. The projectiles flew through the air cutting through the scarab pendants chain causing the medallion to fall to the floor. Almost immediatly Zara slowed down, her golden strikes disapeing until every blow caused her to wince in pain. The Steel Soldier responded decking her to the floor with a sickning crunch right next to Mystique's dropped gun.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Spiderman said licking his lips. Zara fired a shot into the symbiote causing it to momentarily stagger allowing her to escape. Hawkeye fired again and this time Zara was ready firing two shots, the first impacting with the arrow causing it to fly off target and the second slicing through the bow string and embeding in Hawkeye's fist. Zara span and emptied the clip into the Steel Soldier as he came charging in the tiny projecilts ricocheting off his armored body. Zara spun and the Steel Soldier careered past her slamming into Venom the pair of Avengers smashing through the wall. A blinding flash of light lit up the room as Karla flew in grappling Zara and dropping her to the floor.

"Not so tough now Kephi." Karla mused.

"Neither are you" Zara announced blasting Karla with a pulse of light before revealing the moonstone she had stolen.

"Give it back." Karla cried as Zara picked up the Scarab Amulet as well, "That's not yours."

"Why so worried Karla, it's not like you don't have a spare." Zara mocked, "Oh that's right you left it in your room."

"What do you want?" Karla growled

"Safe Passage out of here." Zara repplied. Behind her there was a flash and she collapsed to the floor. Karla scuttled over and took back the moonstone before feeling Zara for a pulse.

"Good work." she told the attacker, "She's dead."

"I know," Antman answered as Victoria and Hawkeye held Abby down. "I know."


	3. Dreaming of the Truth

Norman Osborne paced around the room impatiently, his mood was foul he had already yelled at two technicians, a HAMMER agent and the mail boy simply for walking past his office. They had got off easy, the two people who had walked into the office had ended up taking a visit to what Osborne called, 'the Feeding Chamber'.

"Calm down Norman." his reflection hissed as he passed the mirror, "We're almost there."

"We?" Osborne growled, "You did nothing." he spat at the green skinned figure with the glaring yellow eyes.

"I did everything, I found the text that allows you to control Kephi, I helped Scourge find the Norn Stones to open the portal, I instructed Kraven to hunt my new body, I drove you to every step that led us to here." the goblin hissed.

"Go away." Norman sobbed, "You were meant to be gone ever since Spiderman died." he opened his eyes to see his regular reflection had returned and saw 'Victoria' hovering in the doorway. "What is it Raven?" Norman asked

Victoria shut the door and returned to her true blue skinned mutant form before handing Norman a folder, "That is the suspected location for the artifcat your looking for. I also want to inform you that O'Grady and the Grave Diggers are back, Kephi's human form has been buried and the Hood is heading out as we speak to put wards up to prevent it from being reanimated.

"Good," Osborne said cheerfully, "What about the task force is it ready to head to Asgard?"

"Yes Sir we had F22 Raptors on station already running recon sorties over the enemy stronghold. The F35s and Thunder Hawks are being fuelled up and the Helicarrier is being loaded with M1 Abrams Tanks as well as lighter support vehicles. All HAMMER troops from the central belt as well as the elite units are being mustered and Scourge has already mobilized the Initiative, deployment will be ready in a few hours." Mystique told him, "I also took the liberty in calling the Baron for progress on project Brigade."

"You what?" Osborne roared, "Those are confidential files for my eyes only."

"Obviously not. Victoria knew about them and so do." Mystique replied, "Shall I inform the Baron to cancel his trip."

"He's coming here?" Osborne asked, "What else have you done?" he asked

"Nothing besides housing the tower's new protectors." Mystique hissed seductively, "Surley you won't punish me for the mistakes of my predecessor."

"No." Osborne announced, "Mystique I want you to punish the person responsible in any way you see fit. Oh and have some fun." he added

"Yes Sir." Mystique replied enthusiastically changing her form to that of Victoria Hand clad in a leather dominatrix outfit, "This is going to be fun."

As soon as Mystique had vanished Norman went to his desk and pulled open the top draw and removed five bottles of pills before downing the entire vials mixed with some bourbon that had been left for so long that it was warm. In no time at all he fell into a stupor, his dreams filled with a cackling Loki and dive-bombing Green Goblins all attacking a nude Norman Osborne. Running the figure slipped through a golden gate and landed in the hanger of the old Thunderbolt Mansion.

"What's happening." he asked as something scratched at the gates behind him.

"I'd think it was obvious." something growled behind him, "Your having a bad day." Norman turned and saw that the gates were now open and that six figures were standing in the portal.

"Who are you?" he asked

"Oh poor little Norman, he forgets those who got him this far." the same figure hissed dropping to the floor. "Or has Normie forgotten about us." the mysterious speaker said emerging from the shadows.

"Mac, Karla, Lester." Norman whimpered as he ID the figures, "But I took you three with me."

"And your still screwing with us just like when we were Thunderbolts." Karla butted in, "My professional opinion, it's time to put a mad dog out of his misery."

"But I'm your leader." Norman stammered, "You work for me all of you."

"Really?" the emaciated figure of the Radiation Man asked, "Because I seem to remember you sending me away only to serve as your new bases power plant."

"And you killed me." the Swordsman added his face decomposing and full of maggots wriggling under the skin.

"Get away from me." Norman replied running backwards before tripping over the dead body of Songbird lying on the floor.

"What's happening?" he asked as the corpse opened it's eyes and grabbed him by the leg, "Get off."

"Calm down Osborne." Songbird told him, "Your in the realm of dreams, only your dreams are more nightmares."

"What why are we here?" Norman asked

"Because Loki is squatting in your body, he's been jerking your strings for a while, now he doesn't need you, he tampered with your medication to trap your mind and now he's trying to kill it." Songbird explained.

"Why are you here?" Norman asked as Songbird turned and placed a shield between the advancing Thunderbolts and them.

"I'm here to get you back in the driving seat, I mean do you really want to go to war with Asgard again?" she asked

"Not really." Norman answered, "I've screwed everything up." he said sitting on the floor cradling his head in his hands as a blade began to cut through the shield.

"Less crying and more listening." Songbird yelled punching him on the arm, "Your Norman Osborne, your not Loki's puppet and your not the Green Goblin, you're the Iron Patriot for fuck's sake, now stand up and fight them."

"With what?" Norman asked

"You're an idiot." Songbird yelled, "This is your imagination, now use it."

Norman bowed his head and then stared fiercly at her his face covered by the visor of the Iron Patriot. Behind him Daken, Ares, Ant Man and the Steel Soldier appeared ready for battle. The Sonic Shield shattered and the Thunderbolts came charging in only to find Osborne and his Avengers waiting for them. In an instant the Thunderbolts were defeated, mere husks burning on the floor of the hanger. The Avengers vanished and Osborne turned towards Songbird.

"Get out." he told her, "Whoever you are get out."

"Can't." Songbird told him, "And don't try to force me out, you'll only hurt yourself."

"Why are you haunting me, I killed you, I hate you." Norman spat.

"I'm here because I'm not the Melissa Joan Gold you know, I'm her daughter Verity and I need Loki's plans to be dismantled so I can bring peace. Think of it Norman Osborne; God Killer and Peace Bringer. You could be the most loved man in the world." Verity told Norman walking towards him, now clad in nothing but her own flesh.

"But you can't be real Songbird is dead." Norman gasped.

"Fool I'd never let her die, not till I'm done with her, now Norman I'm going to leave you, just follow the exit signs and you'll be fine." she added kissing him before disappearing. Looking up Norman saw a flashing emergency exit sign under the gate he had come through, pushing the door he fell into his office chair and woke with a start. Staring back at him from the mirror was the face of the Green Goblin.

"Sweet Dreams?" Norman it asked. Norman responded by simply dialling up security, five minutes later the mirror was being melted down until there was nothing left but wood ash and sand.

"Yes because now I know." Norman said answering the reflection's question. "Now if you don't mind I have a war to prepare."

Half an hour later Norman was sitting at the head of the table with his Dark Avengers and Mystique clustered around the long wooden structure.

"As you know this isn't the first time we've done this." Norman proposed, "but this time we're going to make it stick, every Asgradian artifcat will be destroyed until the whole city will fit into a shoe box."

"So it's Property Damage?" Mac asked, "I was hoping I'd get to eat someone."

"You will." Norman told him, "There are plenty of protectors left in Asgard."

"So we're fighting gods again?" Hawkeye asked, "Seriously some variety in life would be nice."

"Shut up." Kephi spat, "The creatures we face this time will be more cunning, they have an army that won't fall to normal weapons. For mortals such as you it is suicide."

"You know I like you better as a girl." Bullseye replied

"I expect all of you to be on your best form," Norman told them, "We're fighting alongside the Army this time, I expect everyone to remember who your meant to be. Understand?" he asked angrily

"Crystal." Steel Soldier replied, "So what are the perks for this job?"

"You get to look like a hero, we get to show Loki who is boss and if we win I've been told that an age of peace for all the world is coming." Norman told them.

"Have you been on the crazy sauce again?" Karla asked, "Because I'm sure there is no such thing as world peace."

"You shut up." Norman barked, "I know what you tried to do, just be lucky I don't throw you off a bridge."

"Very good." Verity purred as she leaned against the window in her Songbird outfit, "Keep going Norman you tell them what you really think."

* * *

><p><strong>Bar with No Name, New York - 04:22AM, 24th August<strong>

The Thing reclined against the bar watching as Freya and the being only known as Nightjar sat in the glowing yellow circle. Together they were exploring Osborne's mind looking for a way to locate Loki's presence and destroy it. The circle faded and both women got up looking mightily pleased with themselves.

"Well any luck?" he asked

"Some, we warned Norman about what Nightjar said was to come." Freya explained

"I still want to know who you are?" the Thing asked.

"As you wish." Nightjar replied removing her helmet.

"Melissa?" the Thing said surprised, "I thought you were dead."

"No that's Freya." she announced as the god's body fell to the floor, the Thing charged only to see his target spin out the way, "You won't be stopping me this time." she sneered, "The Seven Pointed Star will crumble and I will be unhindered in my divine work." The Thing went to smash her with a chair but she just vanished in a flash of blue light. Outside Police Sirens sound and officer rushed into the building their guns trained on the rocky giant. Putting his hands up Ben saw a message burnt into the wall, "Enjoy Murders Row." as the Officers slapped a large pair of cuffs on him before dragging him away.


	4. Visions of the Future

The HAMMER branded Helicarrier floated above the site designated Landing Zone Alpha Zero, the point that would be the main drop point for the assault. All around the main troop bay regular army units, HAMMER security and conscripted meta humans mingled around the fleet of Thunder Hawks as well as the larger Zeus and Wyvern Class Landing Barges that would ferry troops, vehicles and equipment down to the ground. Standing above all the commotion was Osborne's Dark Avengers all ready to battle as the pilot announced that the massive platform was in position.

"Listen all of you." Osborne addressed the team of criminals surrounding him, "After the last Siege of Asgard people began to grow concerned about your behaviour. As such I want you to behave in front of the cameras. That means no eating people." he pointed at Mac, "No sucking their souls out." he told Kephi, "No snarky comments or detours to murder civilians." he glared at Karla, Hawkeye and Daken, "No friendly fire." his glare turned to Eric who looked down at the floor, "and no doing whatever it is you did." he finished poking Iron Clad in the chest.

"I didn't do anything wrong last time." Ironclad murmured, "That's why I'm here."

"I didn't do anything." Karla repeated, "Director's pet." she hissed

"That's exactly what I mean, this battle is going to be long and hard. We saddle up in five so start working together or I replace you, your all ultimately expendable." Osborne yelled.

"All of us?" Kephi asked cruelly raising a fine eyebrow.

"Except you of course." Osborne double-taked as his armor beeped, "Excuse me I've got to take this" he added flying away towards the bridge.

"I take it back." Karla said to Ironclad, "He's Osborne's pet."

"Be careful daughter of the Kree." Kephi announced, "I do this because she is coming, and it's my duty to stop her."

"Who is this she?" Mac asked, "I heard the freaks at Mt Whitney talk about her, that she would kill us all."

"Unlikely." Daken snarled, "Some of us can't be so easily be killed."

"You are as susceptible as any to her plans." Kephi replied, "She is coming in a visage your all familiar with. She will arrive in a flash of light hovering over the battle-field. If she descends all will be lost."

"So we just keep her from landing." Karla stated, "Steel and I can deal with that."

"You won't she is to powerful." Kephi announced, "She will come for you, the archer and the fell parasite first, she has a grudge to settle carried on from her mother."

"Who is she?" Bullseye growled, "Nobody can kill everyone." he finished, "Even the best of us get thwarted by horn headed freaks, web slinging wall crawlers and there Avenger pals. Even people like Osborne, Doom and Galactus never finish the job."

"She is coming." Kephi announced before vanishing in a cloud of golden mist.

"Does anyone miss the old Kephi?" Antman asked, "Sure she was arrogant and took the title of Queen Bitch away from Karla but at least she wasn't a cryptic pessimist."

"It's separation anxiety." Karla diagnosed, "He spent so long in a female form that he grew fond of it. It's a textbook case, he's crazy but not as crazy as the Sentry was or Osborne is."

"Whatever the case, we'd better do what Osborne says." Ironclad announced, "I may be no stickler for rules but he seemed adamant about us not causing any problems in-front of camera." As he finished a claxon sounded and Osborne flew back into the room fully dressed in his Iron Patriot Armor. Pointing at the floor the other Avengers followed his finger down to the deployment hatch where several HAMMER units with Jump Packs were clustered around the edge.

"Steel, Scarab and Ms. Marvel will jump first clear the skies and carve a hole, I'll be right behind leading the ground troops. Everyone else get in the Zeus and head down once a corridor has been carved down to the landing zone." Osborne ordered.

"Looks like we're the disposable cannon fodder." Steel told Karla as he stepped off the edge, the lithe form of Ms. Marvel following him down. As they dropped they met no resistance as they plummeted past F22s and F35s patrolling around the edge of the Helicarrier. With an earth shattering slam the Steel Soldier landed as Kephi and Ms. Marvel hovered alongside.

"Osborne there's nobody down here." Karla called on the teams comm. link, "Somebody really overestimated enemy numbers."

"No they are here." Kephi announced, "I sense one Asgradian and a multitude of serfs or thralls within the perimeter of the marked zone."

"Osborne come in." Karla called again, "God dammit, there's no signal."

"That's because I wish it so." a man's voice replied echoing around the landing area. "Mortals I would ask why you and your mad god have come here, it would be more fitting for you to die defending your homes rather then on this dusty plain."

"Show yourself." Karla yelled with authority. As the words left her lips a dust devil whirled and formed into a lithe yet powerful looking man dressed in Asgradian armor, his eyes blood shot. "Oh my god Clint." Karla gaped.

"Nay I'm Hemindell, Watchman of Asgard." the man answered

"Clint can you hear me." Karla called, "Your not an Asgradian you're a person."

"Quiet Mortal." Hemindell rumbled, "I speak to my brother from the south, why have you come here in service of the mortals?"

"Because of her." Kephi replied, "When is she coming?"

"I have foreseen her arrival in four days." Hemindell replied, "My word is truth Mad One."

"Aye." Kephi answered, "I must depart, I trust you can handle this?" he asked Karla and Steel as he vanished in a puff of gold mist.

"Did he just leave us?" Steel asked.

"Osborne can you hear us?" Karla yelled to no avail. Hemindell moved forward a step his eyes glowing red, the sound of screaming suddenly surrounding the two Dark Avengers. In an instant he melted into fog concealing the silhouettes of a woman and a massive man armed with a hammer.

The Steel Soldier peered through the fog, the bulky individual was advancing, even worse the hammer he carried was glowing ominously as each step he took towards Karla and him shook the earth. With a roar he charged the last few strides, the assailant swinging his hammer striking the steel form of his target. Grappling with his opponent the Steel Soldier was surprised to see that he was fitting with himself, his skin decorated with ancient runes.

"Karla the enemies are ourselves." he yelled as the hammer head smacked him round the face.

"No there not." Karla replied as she fought with a red headed woman whose eyes danced with pink flame, her neck decorated with a golden sonic harness.

"What the hell are those two doing?" Osborne asked, "He's standing right in front of them and there just swatting the air like idiots. Hawkeye get here and put a round through that guys cranium." he commanded taking a sniper rifle from one of the dumb struck.

"Ah Osborne and Bullseye." a voice rumbled around the Helicarrier Hanger, "Let's look at the vision of your future." As the last words died somebody opened fire from the upper gantry the rounds bouncing off the Iron Patriot's Shielding. Osborne looked up to see Victoria Hand dressed in a business suit firing an M4 Assault Rifle.

"Your dead." Osborne growled, "You're not my future."

"I'm Victoria Hand, Director of SHIELD and your history Osborne." Victoria screeched back dropping the rifle and leaping off the gantry armed with a large pair of knives.

"Hawkeye take her down." Osborne commanded as Hawkeye fired shots that nailed several of the assorted soldiers and HAMMER agents.

"Die Hornhead." Bullseye yelled removing the bullets from the magazine before throwing them wildly across the room as the vision of Daredevil closed in before swinging his billy-club around his face.

"Mr. Director are you okay?" a HAMMER agent asked as Victoria ran threw him like a ghost. Osborne intercepted her, one of the knives imbedded in his arms before firing his Repulsors at the attacker as she screamed in pain before turning to glass. Looking into the shards Osborne saw Victoria sitting at his desk in Avengers Tower filing papers as a group of individuals stood around her.

"Norman, your lucky, you should be going to the electric chair for what you unleashed but your going to have to settle for life imprisonment." she told him before the glass turned to sand.

"Mr Osborne are you okay?" the HAMMER agent asked.

"It wasn't real." Osborne stated, "Lester what your seeing isn't real." he yelled as Bullseye stumbled and fell as the Vision of Daredevil towered over the fallen assassin his Billy-Club replaced with a sai. "Give me that." he told the HAMMER agent taking his rifle and shooting a round through the Daredevil Vision. Bullseye shifted and the Vision missed his heart stabbing him through the arm. Angrily Bullseye grabbed the vision and twisted its neck, the skin turning to glass under his fingers. Inside the glass was a temple with both him and Daredevil standing on the roof surrounded by ninjas dressed in red.

"Come on Hornhead." the Bullseye in the glass sneered, "Let's see if you can take me." he added shuffling a pack of diamond edged playing cards, "The Ace of Spades, that means one of us will die tonight."

The real Bullseye blinked as Norman helped him to his feet before heading to the deployment hatch, peering over the edge they saw the Steel Soldier and Ms. Marvel still fighting there own visions. By the looks of it they were both terrifying and powerful, as Karla and Steel gave ground to the illusions.

"Clint stop this." Karla yelled as she dodged the vision Songbird's punch before taking to the air, "You're an Avenger, a good guy." Looking down she saw the vision glare up at her unable to follow. Karla smiled, "The real Songbird can fly jackass, you're the worst imitation ever. Steel it's an illusion." she yelled down, "kill it and it may go away."

The Steel Soldier sneered and pulled his attackers hammer away causing the runes on his body to transfer on to the real Avenger before turning to glass. Reflected was a team dropping into an abandoned dig sight. Ironclad recognized MACH V, Songbird and Fixer as doo-gooders who were leading Shocker, Diamondback, Ghost and himself down a ramp to where the hammer in his hand lay.

"Okay Thunderbolts." Songbird announced, "be careful the Director gave us instructions not to touch this thing, just to contain it."

"Ironclad what are you doing?" Fixer yelled as the bolt in question muscled past Shocker and Diamondback before picking up the hammer, the runes on his body appearing.

"This is bad." Ghost stated "Ironclad can you hear us?"

"I am Kuurth, Breaker of Stone." Ironclad bellowed as the image disappeared along with the hammer in the real Ironclad's hands, reduced to nothing but sand. Ironclad threw the sand on the floor before looking at the Songbird vision seething as she glared at Karla as she hovered above her. "You'd better run." Ironclad warned her as Karla dived firing pulses of light into the mirage the beams reflecting through the glass like form before projecting the image on the sky.

"Avengers Tower is ours again." Norman addressed Karla and Mac as they stood in the remains of what had been his office. Behind them the door shattered in pink light propelling the guard dressed in a Ronin Costume through the wooden portal and out through the glass windows. Silhouetted in the door was Melissa standing proud despite the graze on her forehead and the trickle of blood on her cheek.

"I'm not here to fight you Osborne." Melissa said, "I'm here for Karla."

"Don't make me do this Melissa, I don't want to hurt you." Karla whimpered

"You know what you promised to do to me." Melissa told Karla

"Does this have a point?" Osborne said as he got up from the big leather chair and advanced on Melissa as Venom slid off the ceiling and moved in as well.

"I can't do this." Karla replied, "I'm not her anymore, I'm Ms. Marvel, I save people."

"This is pathetic." Osborne growled, "Mac enjoy your meal." he ordered the Symbiote. In that instant Karla pulled out the handgun she had holstered and fired a shot into Melissa's chest causing her to collapse to the floor."

"I'm so sorry." she mouthed to the corpse as the image disappeared and the glass cracked revealing Hemindell standing behind the Songbird Illusion. Behind Karla the Steel Soldier flexed his muscles and Norman in the Iron Patriot Armor landed closing in on the god.

"I have seen my death and it's not here." Hemindell commented before vanishing into a wisp of sand. "Kill them." his voice echoed as the floor writhed and the thralls begun to dig themselves out of the ground.


	5. Scent of Dissent

Daken slashed through the thrall, his claws coursing through the living corpses congealed blood. The area now clear was ready for the line of tanks rolling up behind to enter. Despite the heavy armor of the US Army's M1 Abrams and HAMMERs Autonomous S90 Battle Tanks, it had become apparent that the Thralls while for the most part dead, had the intelligence to use modern weapons effectively. From the long range scans of the ruins of Asgard into a massive manufacturing complex churning out everything from swords and axes to infantry portable mortars and heavy machine guns. Rubbing his claws Daken felt the change of texture from where the new growth had occurred, ever since his humiliation by Victoria's Kid Squadron his hatred for Osborne had increased and now was almost on a level with the special brand of anger he had for his father.

"Hey Wolverine." he heard Hawkeye's mocking tones, "You missed one." Daken snarled before looking down to see the torso of a thrall clutching the spear embedded in his chest. Roaring Daken gave the corpse a quick curb stomp before pulling out the spear and embedding it through his enemies neck. "Somebody's touchy." Hawkeye mused.

"Shut the fuck up Lester." Daken snarled as a group of HAMMER agents led by one of the stiffs from Camp Hammond arrived.

"You guys are wanted back at the base." one of the agents said, "Okay Equinox start the clean up process, we don't want these guys coming back to life again." he ordered the Initiative member who quickly lit up the bodies of the thralls in the area, the dead corpses screaming as they caught alight. Daken started back towards the command centre that sat under the protective gaze of the HAMMER Helicarrier. Sliding down the ridge he passed a group of US Army Engineers putting the final touches to a fortified ramp that would allow the tanks up and over the previously impassable terrain.

"You," he sneered to an Engineer unloading the final set of sheeting from a cut down HUMVEE, "I'm not asking I'm telling you." he added throwing the soldier out the way as Hawkeye appeared on the ridge before running down the ramp.

"You will not believe how cool that sounded." Hawkeye told Daken, "I mean that sound was beautiful."

"Shut up and get ready for whatever Osborne's going to throw at us next." Daken snarled as he gunned the truck and began to drive the five miles back to the camp as a Zeus Transport Jet lifted up from the fortified perimeter. Passing the column of tanks and then the line of electrified fence the two Avengers dismounted and then pushed their way into the tent where Osborne was waiting for them with the rest of the team as well as the Super Solider Scourge and a bald man, his face and body scared clad in a cut down suit of HAMMER armor.

"We're all here." Karla announced impatiently, "You can begin now Osborne."

"This is Private Thorne, he will be joining the Avengers, you're to treat him with the utmost respect because he died trying to save me." Osborne told them.

"Then why is he alive?" Antman asked

"He's not." Mac said his Symbiote tongue licking his lips, "He's just electricity and rotting meat, We can smell it."

"Thorne was dead, he has been reanimated as a member of Project Brigade, a military programme to enhance a soldier's ability." Osborne growled, "Now if you don't mind let's get onto the real business at hand."

"Which is?" Karla asked as Osborne paused.

"The war." Osborne said shaking himself, "I'm splitting you up to accomplish my goals. Daken a Zeus Class Transport carrying an Elite Unit crashed behind enemy lines, You, O'Grady and Thorne will infiltrate to the crash site and report on the condition of the crew and retrieve the black box."

"What do you want me to do with the crew?" Daken asked

"If there in good condition then let them head off, if there seriously wounded kill them and burn the bodies." Osborne ordered, "They are all ultimately disposable so their loss won't affect the war to much. Karla I want you and Ironclad working with Scourge to advance the front line up to phase line Echo."

"Great so we're the Jarheads pushing the front line." Karla said bitterly, "I really hopped that this would be easier then last time with all their deities being dead and all."

"Well there not." Osborne chided her, "From the reports with the encounter with Hemindell it appears that there the God's spirits are using the bodies of fallen heros as containers until they can manifest their own forms."

"So it's a crispy heroic casing with tasty god meat inside?" Mac asked

"Yes if you like the blunt definition, Mac, you and Kephi are coming with me, the Helicarrier has picked up strange signals from Phase Line India, from the looks of it a lot of living enemy troops are massing ready for an attack. We're going to find out what they are and if possible stop them before they become a problem." Osborne informed them, "Now move out before I smack you round the head."

"What about me?" Hawkeye asked.

"You, I have something in mind for you Hawkeye, stay put and I'll deal with you in private." Osborne said threateningly. As the remainder of the team left the tent leaving Osborne, Hawkeye and Scourge alone.

"He's all yours Frank." Osborne told the Initiative Commander as he exited the tent.

"I need Bullseye to do a job for me." Scourge told Hawkeye, "I would do it myself but war is my true calling not the assassination of one man."

"Who do you want dead." Hawkeye asked taking off his mask and revealing his trade-mark scar on his forehead.

"The Taskmaster." Scourge replied, "I want him killed quickly and painfully, I understand that you can do that for me."

"My speciality." Bullseye replied grinning, "So where is he?" he asked placing the bow on the table and picking up a pair of knives.

Daken led the way to the edge of the front line, from his position he could see the downed ship, the wreckage still smoking. Scattered around the edge of the crash site were thralls dragging pieces of wreckage off the ship in a frenzied attempt to get into the interior.

"That's a lot of Thralls." Eric commented as he rocketed up to land on Daken's soldiers, "What is it?" he asked as he noticed Daken sniffing.

"My farther was on that ship." Daken growled, "Osborne is doing business with my farther."

"You mean the real Wolverine?" Eric asked, "I thought he was dead."

"Hey you Brigade." Daken asked shaking Eric off his shoulder, "What are your powers?" he asked.

"Mr Osborne had the Baron implant DNA samples of several prisoners of war into my blood stream." Thorne explained, "Notable donors include Stonewall, Deadpool and the Lizard."

"So I guess you heal very fast?" Daken asked

"Full Regeneration takes 18 seconds although the amputation of limbs requires additional time to heal." Thorne explained.

"Good because you're going to help me take down my father and his black ops friends. You coming O'Grady." he barked.

"Osborne ordered us to simply retrieve the black box and make sure they were okay. If your father heals as fast as you do it's a safe bet that he'll be off and running." Eric reasoned.

"That's why we're going to hunt him down and kill him; I wonder if that's why Osborne sent me after him." Daken mused, "So you're chickening out Eric, how about you soldier."

"Combat against Wolverine Prime would be a sufficient beta test of my abilities." Thorne answered.

"Sorry O'Grady your outnumbered." Daken sneered. "Now let's go hunting."

"Before you head off on your vendetta mission, it might be wise to find out what happened to the other members of the Spec Ops Team. Who knows what Osborne partnered with Wolverine. I mean our team consists of a Space Cannibal, Egyptian God, two Psychos, a weaponized Corpse as well as you and me all being led by a schizophrenic megalomaniac." Eric said grabbing at a last chance attempt to stop something crazy happening.

"Your point?" Daken asked

"He's calculating the odds that Wolverine Prime is not alone." Thorne theorized, "A safe assessment considering the limited durability of the insect."

"We go hunting but first we'll drop you off at the ship, so you can tell us who my father is eloping with." Daken growled, "I suppose it's always nice to know who you're killing." he added as he ran out of the depression they had been crouching in, the Thralls turning slowly to face him, a few firing their weapons before he reached them. Close on Daken's heels Brigade came storming in, moving faster then the thralls who fired shots into him, his skin healing rapidly causing the bullets to pop out.

"That must be the Deadpool in him." Eric commented as he jetted after them weaving around the bullets. Daken leered at him as he cut down a Thrall armed with an antique crossbow while Brigade slammed another carrying an Assault Rifle into the ship's hull. As his skin made contact with the vehicle, metal plating spread across Brigade's skin as a third defender ran in swinging a battle axe that splintered off his back. "And that must be the Stonewall." Eric added as he fired a stinger burst into the eye's of the last Thrall who was carrying a vicious looking mace. "Let's move fast." he added, "These guys get back up after they die and since we have no area denial weapons we can't keep them dead."

Brigade ripped the door off and slipped inside followed by Daken and Antman as they moved through the sticky mess of liquefied corpses that covered the floor. "These two are alive." Daken commented to the forms of Calvin Carr and Airborne strapped into the seats, the security protocols counting down to their release. "You wake up." he asked slapping Calvin's face.

"What do you want?" Carr asked aggressively.

"You were working with my father, tell me where he went and I'll kill you quickly." Daken asked as Throne dragged out a body from the cockpit of the Zeus.

"We were hired to terminate your father and his team." Carr spat, "One Million per head for the deaths of Wolverine, Black Widow, Ghost, Toxin Geode and Victoria Hand as well as War Machine and some bitch calling herself Chemistro. I'm willing to pay you to get us out of here with the money I get for melting her skull."

"I was willing to kill my father for free." Daken growled, "But a reward of One Million for his death would be a good bonus. Come on Brigade we got what he need let's follow the trail before it goes cold."

"What about the pilot, she still lives?" Thorne asked, "She's wounded but is stable."

"I'll get her back to base." Eric offered loading the Black Box onto his harness. Thorne sniffed and turned to the unconscious woman before sprouting a massive syringe and sticking it into the pilots arm. "That's just creepy." he commented as Thorne removed the syringe.

"Meta DNA catalogued." he announced before moving outside and looking at the field of thralls who were begging to writhe and twitch. Cutting himself with a shard of the broken Zeus hull Thorne felt his blood soak over his body before delivering a punch to an armless Thrall in the process of wobbling to its feet, the blow melting the body as if the blow had been tipped with acid. One by one the Thralls fell and dissolved as Thorne hit them as Daken and Eric moved the pilot out of the Zeus.

"That's nice." Daken growled, "Come on Brigade let's go and meet my father. Later Antman, enjoy your perv time with the fly-girl." he added as the two AWOL Avengers headed towards the ruins of Asgard.

"Come back." Carr yelled, "She's one of the targets." Eric ignored the bound mercenary and headed back towards the command centre the unconscious woman draped over her shoulder, the blood from her cut leaving a luminous trail behind them.


	6. Underground Movment

Standing at the top of the trench Norman Osborne looked down into the abyss as the escorting HAMMER Troops clustered nervously away from the edge. They had been sent to guard the top of the chasm and had orders to shoot anything that emerged from the darkness.

"So how deep do you think it is?" One of the troopers asked as Osborne finished loading the consecrated iron rounds into his armour's newly installed shoulder canon.

"No idea man, I'm glad we're not going in with Osborne and his Fine Young Cannibals." his buddy replied as Kephi stabbed his spear into the group, gold light running up the hilt to form a massive scalloped axe, the head gleaming ominously in the setting sunlight.

"Maybe we should find out how deep it is?" Venom hissed as he walked past the soldiers. Quickly he grabbed the flares on their belts and twisted them before chucking them into the pit. After a few seconds the light was extinguished and the glowing roads were no longer visible.

"For a minute there I thought he was going to throw us in there." one of the HAMMER agents yammered. "Hey Venom your alright." he added. Kephi walked past and slashed the agents with his new weapon sending their heads toppling from their bodies.

"That's just a waste." Venom whined, "Seriously I was saving them for a quick midnight snack."

"Now they will serve a better more worthy purpose then keeping you fed, fell creature." Kephi told the Symbiote as a swarm of scarab beetles crawled from his mouth before nesting in the severed heads. With a gentle tap Kephi sent the heads rolling into the pit, the light from the beetles intensifying as they descended deeper before coming to a stop, the light burning brightly from the bottom of the pit as shadowy figures ran from the illumination.

"If you two are quite done with mangling my agents I would suggest that we get moving. We must determine what we are dealing with and how dangerous it could potentially be." Osborne ordered, "Now which one of you fine Avengers wants' to be the first one into the pit."

"I don't feel like going in Osborne." Venom whimpered, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Jesus Christ will somebody get this arm eating retards medication right, Mac you are beginning to really piss me off. Pull yourself together or leave it's your choice but bare in mind that your cannibalistic tendencies will not be tolerated if you are outside of my control." Osborne yelled at Venom as two agents advanced on Venom armed with syringes.

"Why aren't you forcing Kephi into the hole." Venom sneered as he slapped away one of the agents only to be darted by the other, "I don't see him going into the pit. Where is that pompous basted anyway"

"Uh he walked into the pit." one of the HAMMER guards answered, "Said there wasn't time for an argument with a cowardly sack of affluence. Those were his words not mine."

"Really." Venom hissed, "Too bad I can't eat him, looks like I'll just have to eat the messenger." he growled as he lunged forward and bit off the messengers torso before using his tongue to pull the rest of the agents body into his mouth.

"There your fed now get into that pit." Osborne ordered as Venom licked his lips. Sulkily he crawled to the edge and begun to descend with Osborne close on his six, his armor barely illuminating a twenty meter sphere around him. As they hit the area next to the glowing heads the sounds of screams could be heard all around them before a hail of tiny dart like arrows shot out from the walls. "Contacts, watch out Mac we need to find it."

"Find it?" Venom replied as a dark sylvan creature armed with a wooden sword tipped with flint lunged at him, the Symbiote flicked the creature over as Osborne opened fire with his armour's shoulder canons into the shadows, the thud of several bodies suggesting that he had got some kills. "And where the hell is Kephi, that walking glow stick would be handy in this situation."

"It doesn't matter." Osborne called as he headed down the chasm towards the ruins of Asgard, "It's this way keep up Mac." he ordered as he cleared a path through some thick clinging vines, the thorns leaving long scratches on his armor. "It's close just half a mile from where we are standing." he added as he slammed a dark elf to the floor before stomping on its face. Venom followed slashing at his attackers and sticking the others to the wall with blasts of webbing. "There it is." Norman said as a hulking pair of trolls walked out from next to a pillar inscribed with Norse runes. "And there's the welcome party." he added opening fire on the first troll who grunted and charged swinging a massive pole-axe over its head as Venom tackled the second binding it's feet with webbing only to flung into the pillar.

Kephi wandered through the trench, as soon as he had landed the natives had attacked but soon had learnt that he was not food. Silently marching through the dark stony halls Kephi arrived at what he believed Osborne was searching for. Mounted on a spear was the helmet of Loki, the twisted horned helm shining like a golden flame in the darkness as the Elvish guardians cackled and sneered down at him.

"The helm of Loki." Kephi stated not even trying to take the helmet, "This is an interesting sign."

"Aye Mad Kephi." a woman said as she stepped out of the shadows her eyes covered with cloth as she strung an arrow in her bow. "The helmet has no use for you or your master. Leave this place."

"Hod," Kephi replied, "I accept your council but this helm belongs to Loki not you. I will take the trophy as are my instructions. I would rather you would step aside blind one I wish not to slay you for such a simple cause."

"The Helm is guarded by me." Hod replied, "Here in the dark I have the advantage." she added loosing an arrow. Kephi stuck out his palm and the arrow jammed into his hand before charging in with the massive axe. Hod shifted disappearing into the darkness before firing two more arrows, the barbed projectiles slamming into Kephi's back. Angrily Kephi spun around and lit up his body, the brightness scything through the darkness causing the watching Dark Elves to scatter and Hod to stagger. Running in Kephi slammed the axe into Hod's midriff causing a spray of dark blood to cover them as a sphere of darkness met a sphere of light before causing a dull twilight to settle over the battle-field. "Your skills are impressive Mad One." Hod commended, "And your powers are still strong."

"As are yours Hod my old friend." Kephi commented, "Our bound of fellowship from long ago would see me leave if not for the duties Osborne has set me."

"The Kephi I knew long ago cared little for duties." Hod replied firing a volley of night tipped arrows the detonated around Kephi eating through the shield of sunlight around him, "Only for what her heart told her. That is the god who led us to victory long ago not a slave to a mortal tyrant."

"I do my duties to Osborne because the ancient evil is returning it is why I need the helm." Kephi replied as she slashed with axe causing a florescent crescent of light to strike Hod causing her body to spark with lightning. "My mind is a dark place Hod look inside me and decide the fate of this world."

Osborne blasted the troll he had fought with a close range Uni Beam blast causing the shaggy creature to stumble and fall. Venom had already disposed of his attacker and had moved onto the armoured battalion of demonic creatures clad in crystal armor, their eyes sparking orange. With a few blasts from the shoulder canon, the formally elite troops had turned tail and fled, the iron rounds fired by the Iron Patriot Armour's Rail Canon shredding the majority of the attackers with only those bringing up the rear living long enough to flee.

"These guys taste like rocks and mud." Venom complained, "If I knew that messenger was the only meal I was getting today I would have eaten more before we got down here."

"Help me open this pillar and we will win this war by noon tomorrow. And after we have won I will let you have ten minutes alone with the POWs." Osborne promised, "If what I think is inside this reliquary the Asgardian may as well file for extinction now." he added straining to open the pillar.

"Where's the Glow Worm when we need it." Venom hissed, "Budge over let me try." he added straining to open the pillar. The stone front snapped off revealing a blue liquid pumping through the column, streams of smoke rising off the surface as an occasional smelly bubble rose up from the liquid.

"The blood of Yasgardil, the world tree." Osborne lectured, "A highly corrosive substance that keeps life and death separate. What we seek is hidden inside." he added sticking his hand into the liquid.

Hod slashed Kephi with the dagger crafted of darkness as the Avenger blocked with the pole axe, the haft shattering into fragments of wood and metal. Rolling to avoid the next blow Kephi summoned his Kophesh and met the knife, light and darkness sparking from the weapons burning the faces of the two gods. Overpowering Hod Kephi slashed only to find her opponent had disappeared again and that he was now standing knee deep in snow, the chasm transformed into a frozen lake, with only the spear and the mounted helmet making the transition with him. Wandering onto the lake Kephi had almost reached the helmet when a cage of darkness enveloped the trophy.

"Hod what trickery is this?" Kephi asked before squinting and looking down at the lake's surface to see a feminine reflection looking back up at her, "Why have you brought me here."

"Because Kephi this place is where the union of Heliopolis and Asgard were forged by a Blind Fool and a Goddess hiding her face from the world. Two renegades cast out by their people, two renegades who saved the world from the Grey Ladies Second Coming." Hod replied as she walked over, her reflection showing a blind man dressed in furs and skins.

"This place is the one place where I did any good." Kephi told Hod, "I'd rather not taint it with the darkness I have become."

"I live in darkness Kephi, you failing it your reluctance to let go of the past. Ra's crimes against you will not be mended by the terrible wickedness that you have set in motion." Hod told Kephi, "Just as the tainted soul I have inside me bends my will to Amora's commands. Our servitude is to Loki, your plan will go array, he already distrusts the deception you have sold him even if his mortal host hasn't fathomed it yet." Hod sat down on the ice and Kephi joined him staring at the helm positioned in the centre of the lake. Suddenly cracks appeared and a massive metal hand rose from the depths of the lake seizing the ice that Kephi, Hod and the Helm were sat on.

Osborne strained as he felt the liquid burn through the gauntlet before grabbing something cold and pulling it out dragging the horned helm out of the pillar before the stone column shattered revealing Kephi and Hod just standing looking surprised.

"Well isn't that interesting." Osborne mused, "My God playing with another God in spitting distance of what I need. What do you have to say for yourself Kephi."

"Nothing." Kephi replied, "Hod is an old friend."

"He looks like Kephi is batting for the other team." Venom hissed, "I say we kill the moonlighting freak and take the helmet."

"The helmet is yours." Hod announced, "I gave it to Kephi as a token of the old bonds. As long as he sees that your fit to receive it I will not argue with you tyrant. Although I will warn you that the company you keep will turn against you." she added. Osborne grunted and opened fire blasting Hod with his Repulsors as the nimble god vanished into the darkness.

"Venom find her and kill her." Osborne ordered, "As for you." he said levelling a finger at Kephi, "If I knew that you were on speaking terms with the guardian I would have sent you in alone." he added, "Before unsheathing a knife and stabbing the blade into Kephi's cheek, the God unflinchingly taking the blow even as the tip of the dagger emerged the other side. "Now get out of my sight." he ordered. Kephi stalked into the darkness listening for Venom's heavy foot falls and Hod's tiny patter of feet. Running he eventually caught up with the two in a glade of thorns as Hod fired a bolt into Venom who simply shrugged off the hit and grabbed the Goddess and impaled her onto the vine.

"He Kephi watch me eat your friend." Venom hissed as he licked Hod's face before unhinging his jaw ready to swallow her whole. Kephi summoned her own bow and shot an arrow into Venom the tip scything through Mac Gangran and the Symbiote before embedding in Hod's chest before detonating in a shower of flame into the god causing her form to burn into a cinder.

"Your in trouble." Venom snarled as blood and dark Symbiote Matter leaked out of his chest, "Helping the enemy, Bad Kephi." he chided as Kephi notched another arrow and fired into the dark space to the left of Venom. "Poor Shot." he taunted.

"Good Shot." Hod moaned as she fell forward onto the floor. "Please finish it." she told Kephi as the Avenger dropped her bow and summoned the massive Kophesh he carried. With a quick slash Hod's head was separate from her body as Kephi dug the Kophesh into the ground before turning and leaving.

"Wait," Venom hissed, "You got some explaining to do faggot." he snarled as strands of Symbiote flesh dug into Kephi's skin.

"Because I saved you from death." Kephi announced, "I have no other words for you foul creature now let us leave this place, let Hod have his resting place like he long desired." Venom hissed before turning to look at Hod's body before ripping off the God's arms and legs and swallowing them. Kephi bowed her head and flew up out of the chasm to see the HAMMER guards waiting for the Avenger Team, Norman Osborne already flying back to the main camp.

"Sir," the Commander addressed the god as Venom crawled out of the hole, "Director Osborne wants Venom back at camp while you lead the fifth battalion once the bridge layers arrive and take the Asgardian Watch Tower on the hill." he said pointing out the distant gleam on the hillock half way to the main ruins. "Sir are you alright." Kephi glared at him before clenching his fist as all the HAMMER guards save the commander caught alight and ran screaming into the chasm.

"Ohh Kephi's in a mood." Venom mocked as he swung off after Osborne.

"I'm fine." Kephi said through gritted teeth as she pushed past the commander. The man suddenly started convulsing before a swarm of scarabs came scuttling out of his mouth. "As you humans would say just peachy." Kephi replied bitterly as she stared off at the distant watch tower as the last of the commander's flesh scuttled off his skin and into the Avengers flesh.


	7. Bridge Toll

**Asgardian Watch Tower, Site Alpha Bravo Whiskey, Oklahoma - 07:10AM,** **25th August**

Kephi perched on the edge of the Watch Tower and stared eastwards as the sun rose above the horizon. The night had been full of clashing swords and the screams of dying men as well as things that had been so much more. In the night he had been joined by the Steel Soldier and while Kephi often pretended he didn't need help he had secretly been glad of it last night. All other reinforcements hadn't arrived and by the end of the assault only a handful of HAMMER agents as well as the three Initiative Members assigned to the post; Oxide, Whiplash and Harrier, the later a slave to the controller disc on his forehead, were still standing. The promised reinforcements that Osborne had committed to the area never arrived and the far off screams in the night suggested that they had met something along the way.

"Kephi, you see any bad guys from up there." Iron Clad called up to the god, crouched gargoyle like on the roof.

"The plain is empty, nothing moves save the swallows and Osborne's men." Kephi replied before leaping to the floor landing silently, "The lack of activity would bother me if I felt threatened by the Asgardians."

"Well some of us do worry." Iron Clad stated, "I'm going to have to buff some of these scratches out or my hide looses its strength." he added, "Are you sure your not worried you have an axe head embedded in your shoulder, a spear through your guts and what looks like shrapnel from a mortar shell in your leg."

"Flesh Wounds, hardly a worry to a warrior of Heliopolis." Kephi announced as a Thunder Hawk approached the landing pad roughly marked by barley illuminated landing lights and burnt out flare shells. "Why do I feel such ill intentions coming from that helicopter?"

"Common Sense." Iron Clad guesses, "Those things are death traps."

"That is not what I mean." Kephi answered as Norman Osborne stepped out of the Thunder Hawk's troop bay flanked by a pair of HAMMER agents. "Something troubles him more then usual." he warned Iron Clad as Norman arrived at their position.

"Steel, Kephi good to see you were able to hold the tower all night. I commend you but where is Mac Gangran?" he asked.

"How are we meant to know?" Iron Clad snorted, "Probably spent a nice cosy night away from the front lines like the rest of you."

"Shut your mouth Steel, the rest of the team hasn't been spending the night away from battle. Karla was attacked by assassins, O'Grady is out in Australia looking for Grungier and Bullseye arrived back a few hours ago beaten to a pulp by the Taskmaster. If you want to trade places with any of them be my guest." Osborne growled, "Now where is Venom I sent him here to strength this position."

"No idea now get out of my face Osborne." Iron Clad sneered, "Me and Kephi have been working our butts off, it's not our fault that Venom is AWOL."

"Listen we have a major assault planned, one that will support my plan to kill Balder and his fellow Gods, but I need Mac Gangran, Daken and Brigade back under my control before I can wade in, so for the last time where are they." Osborne said before pressing the axe head in Kephi's shoulder further in. "You're a god do something productive apart from snuggling up with blind idiot girl-friend."

"No." Kephi whispered, "There all going to die." he added pointing out towards the HAMMER Base Camp. Osborne slammed Kephi to the floor before activating the shoulder cannon, "What have you done?" he spat.

"It's what you did," Kephi replied as Osborne was suddenly silhouetted by a massive explosion originating from the HAMMER Base Camp.

"Karla what just happened?" Osborne snarled down the armour's comm. systems.

"Sir Brigade just shot up a Fuel Truck and detonated a munitions dump." Karla replied, "It's not good sir HAMMER and Army fire teams are targeting him but he's not dying, he just keeps going on about his primary mission target whatever that is."

"Hold the fort I'm coming back with Steel and Kephi, as soon as we arrive we'll coral Thorne and deactivate him before seeing what's gone wrong with his guidance software." Osborne ordered, "You two he spat, get to base as soon as possible and if you see Venom on the way drag him back with you, I've got a nice prison cell that only serves vegan food with his name on it." he threatened as he waved his security detail back into the Thunder Hawk.

* * *

><p><strong>HAMMER Bridging Section 005, Site Alpha Bravo Whiskey, Oklahoma - 07:31AM, 25th August<strong>

Mac Gangran stood underneath the first bridge gently cocooning the captive HAMMER agents for later. He had quickly learned that the Thralls while initially delicious and well aged gave a bitter after taste in his mouth and as such were considered undesirable. Since the number of actual Asgardian Gods that he had encountered numbered only one he wasn't holding up much hope for the feast Osborne had promised. Luckily Osborne had brought several delicious morsels with him which the Symbiote was convinced solely for its benefit. Somewhere in the distance an explosion sounded but Mac ignored it he was busy hoarding his future meals for later. It wouldn't do for Osborne to find out that one of his own team was albeit instinctively working against him. Purring to himself Venom listened as the heavy foot fall of a trooper approached the bridge, while he had decimated a unit of soldiers the night before one more wouldn't hurt.

"I swear that Osborne is seriously screwed up." Iron Clad told Kephi as they walked towards the bridge across the chasm. "Seriously if I didn't know better he was being controlled but of course that's impossible, he's top dog." he turned back to see Kephi scowling, a very feminine look on a masculine body, "What did I say?"

"The Truth." Kephi answered, "Something seems wrong here." she told him, "This place smells of desperation." she added sniffing. Looking round the two Avengers saw a veritable army of thralls with a man clad in Asgardian Armor carrying a massive Gattling Gun and a long handled mace heading towards them.

"Is that Nick Fury?" Iron Clad asked.

"Nay Tyr lord of War, now move aside mortals before my forces crush you. Flee this place it's your last chance of survival." Tyr ordered, "As for you Kepher, Baldar has ordered that you be crushed here and now abomination."

"Sorry Fury." Iron Clad answered, "But Osborne is a lot scarier then you." he added folding his arms and baring the bridge. Kephi stood next to him and summoned his Kophesh before bowing his head ready for combat. "We will hold this bridge." Kephi ordered Iron Clad, "With ours lives if necessary."

"There's the kamikaze Ares spirit." Iron Clad remarked as the first wave of thralls charged into the fray. "Now let's knock some heads." he finished as he charged into the group of attackers.

* * *

><p><strong>HAMMER Base Camp, Site Alpha Bravo Whiskey - 07:33AM, 25th August<strong>

"Sampling complete. Subject Karla Sophen, Power Set - Equipment Dependant" Brigade droned as he removed the arm mounted syringe from Karla's arm, he body covered in crystal, "Analysis recommends rapid neutralization by separating Moonstone." Brigade commented as he removed the Moonstone from round Karla's neck and threw it into the burning operation's tent. "Continue to main waypoint to complete primary objective." he added dropping Karla as he moved towards the centre of the camp.

"Hold it there." Osborne commanded as he dropped out of the Thunder Hawk. Brigade turned and cocked his head. "Thorne what's wrong, has your programming been corrupted?" Osborne asked.

"Analysis Norman Osborne, Former Alias Green Goblin. Recommendations - Separate from Armor. Tools suggested include AT4, FIM-92, M72 LAW or OZ Corp XM108." Brigade suggested, "Later has design flaws that had been taken into consideration for current target." Brigade replied removing the Oz Corp Anti Armor Weapon from his back.

"So it's like that." Osborne replied opening fire with his Repulsors which Brigade repelled with a quick blast of sonic energy before returning fire, the depleted Uranium Shells ricocheting off the Iron Patriot Armor.

"XM108 Ineffective, Conclusion EM Shielding and Armor Upgrades." Brigade summarized, "Solution," he answered stroking the crystal wrapped around Karla, "Manual Seperation, Modules Jerry Sledge, Odette Williams and Shira combination." he finished as his skin crystallized to become as hard as diamond, acid dripping off the crystal coating. Charging in he slashed Osborne before he could dodge out the way, the crystalline punch and acidic protection causing the armours upper layer to melt away. With a swift kick Norman knocked Brigade and flew into the air, firing Repulsor beams at the corpse.

Summoning all her strength Karla shattered the crystal and wrapped her hand round the second Moonstone before looking first at Osborne and then at the Operations Tent. Breathing deeply she flew into the tent as Brigade turned and fired a volley of shots with the XM108, the Uranium Shells detonating inside the tent causing the fire the burn even hotter. Continuing inside Karla quickly located the Moonstone and turned to leave when she heard somebody coughing inside. Trapped under one of the consoles was one of the Operation's crew, her body surrounded by fire.

"Help me." she cried weakly. Karla just smiled and walked out from the burning tent only for a long range Repulsor blast to knock her back into the Operations Centre causing both Moonstones to go flying off. Grabbing the first Karla watched as the other was engulfed in the fire before shattering into a blue glowing powder sending the nearby flames from a burning red to a cool blue.

"Oh god help me." the operations Technican cried as the blue fire uncannily crawled towards her before engulfing her entirely.

"Sorry Lady but I'm not a God." Karla replied coldly before cautiously flying intangibly out of the tent. Up-above Brigade and Osborne were dog-fighting firing sonic blasts which met the Iron Patriot's Repulsor Blasts. Osborne was getting frustrated she could tell by the way he was flying, if it didn't end soon the man would snap and while it would be humorous Karla figured that it would probably not be good for her already fragile hero status. Flying up she grabbed Brigade by the shoulder and flung him to the ground next to the main terrestrial communications platform. Brigade picked himself up as Norman and Karla landed either side of him ready for the Cyborg Zombie's next move.

"Primary Target Reached, activating operations transmitter." Brigade announced, "Payload delivered, final action verified. Have a Nice Day Norman, Love Task Force HAMMER." Brigade told Osborne before exploding, the blast sending his body scattering across the camp.

"Well that was anti-climactic." Karla announced, "So what do we do know boss. Do we punish these Task Force HAMMER gits?"

"Mister Osborne." a US Marine called as he ran through the burning camp, "Major Asgardian Insertion within the perimeter. He's here Balder is leading the assault."

"There's your answer Karla." Osborne told her, "Go get Bullseye up and mobile, I have a special weapon for him." he added before letting loose a goblinesque cackle that echoed across the camp.

* * *

><p><strong>HAMMER Bridging Section 005, Site Alpha Bravo Whiskey, Oklahoma - 08:02AM, 25th August<strong>

Iron Clad shoulder barged a thrall sending the heavily armoured warrior falling off the bridge. The brunt of the assault had been absorbed and then repulsed, the narrow nature of the bridge and the deep chasm working in favour of the defenders. Now only Tyr and a few Thralls were left top side, although the attack was far from over from what he knew about the reanimated warriors they would almost certainly crawl out of the pit later if their bodies weren't to damaged.

Rushing forward Tyr slammed the mace into the centre of the bridge causing the whole structure to buckle before leaping with an over-head smash down onto the surface of Iron Clad causing a deep gong to reverberate across the structure as Kephi slashed through the last of the Thralls. Tyr smiled before smashing the Mace into the lithe Egyptian's body, the blow causing Kephi to double over before he punched his attacker in the face.

Underneath the bridge Mac hissed, the sound of metal on metal causing the Symbiote to writhe in pain with each blow. Angrily he spread a whole lot of Symbiote tentacles across the bridge steadying it before biting the head of an unlucky snack before swinging away to the next bridge where the rest of his meals were hidden. Hissing to himself he dimly was aware of slotting the detonators into his meals packs of C4 before he left as Kephi's Kophesh clashed with Tyr's mace, the heavy club causing the sword to spark with lightning, it's owner shocked by the electricity running down the blade as Iron Clad slammed Tyr into the bridge with a blow that caused the structure to shake.

"Mind the Gap." Venom hissed as he squeezed the detonator causing the bridge to explode. "Three meals cooked well done and dropped off for my convenience he hissed as the smoking forms of Iron Clad, Tyr and Kephi dropped into the gorge. "All I have to do is collect it." he sneered repelling down into the dark abyss.


	8. A Single Arrow

A bruised Bullseye removed the scalpel from the medic's throat, for once he had what he considered a good reason to kill the target, the doctor had insisted on asking him stupid questions about his injuries and then taken the trophy he had retrieved from the Initiative Leader. That had been the last straw for Bullseye, he had taken the wad of gum stuck to the side of the bed and threw it taking out the attending nurse before disarming the orderly with the last of his Wisdom Teeth. The doctor had been so shocked that he had been the easiest kill of all, never noticing the scalpel embedding from his neck. Cleaning the blade Bullseye fished the hand out of the medical waste bin before passing it to one of the HAMMER guards stationed out side.

"That guy's weird." the guard stated as Bullseye stalked off towards the sound of gun-fire and explosions. He unclenched the hand to find a live grenade held within, the ring wrapped around the index finger. "Crap." he yelled before the grenade exploded.

"Talk about a Dead Man's Hand." Bullseye sneered as he ducked into the armoury to find all the agents stationed inside dead. Standing in the centre of the tent was a tall woman, her blonde hair streaked with black, dressed in Valkyrie Armor, a winged helmet mounted over her head and a long sword by her side. "Well if it isn't the former Carol Danvers." Bullseye remarked, "Look at you your all Asgardian and ripe for the slaughter." he added picking up a Striker Shotgun.

"Bullseye." Danvers hissed, "If you were wise you would leave Mortal, wait in your home for our inevitable victory."

"No one accused me of being wise." Bullseye replied shooting a medium range burst from his shotgun, the pellets embedding in Danvers armor. Marching forwards she slashed the Strike as Bullseye fired two more close range shots before dropping the gun and rolling under the table picking up a brick of C4 and removing the detonator. Skilfully he threw the detonator only for Danvers to slash the incoming projectile with her sword before cleaving through the table Bullseye had been standing behind. As soon as she got through Bullseye grabbed a pair of Chiss Super V Handguns and opened fire, emptying the magazines in seconds with Danvers seemingly unaffected an occasional flick of her sword deflecting the bullets before slicing through the guns that Bullseye had thrown at her.

"You dare fight Sif Lady of Asgard, Mortal?" Danvers questioned, "Your Mortal Weapons hold no fear for me." she added as Bullseye loaded an M72 LAW on his shoulder. As she advanced Bullseye got the weapon in position before firing, the rocket whizzing out through the open door while Sif was burnt with the weapons back blast causing her to stumble and back off.

"Sayonara Ms. Marvel." Bullseye sneered as he threw the LAW away and picked up an Anti Material Rifle firing three shots all of which sliced through Sif's torso, the Asgardian Warrior staggering but still seemingly unaffected by the high velocity rounds now embedded in various packing crates behind her. Sif started to charge and Bullseye figured that it was time to leave darting out of the armoury he ran head-long into the remains of an Automated Armoured Trailblazer Unit, the giant robotic arachnid recharging for use in the next HAMMER Assault. Darting underneath Bullseye watched as Sif slid under the robot's legs to join him as the Dark Avenger bent down to pick up some metal shavings before throwing them, each tiny metal barb striking the leg of the AAT causing the automated tank to shudder before collapsing. Scrambling from the wreckage Bullseye breathed a sigh of relief and turned towards the Avenger Storeroom Tent.

"Bullseye." Karla yelled as she flew towards him, "Duck" she ordered as Sif lifted the AAT and threw it at the Avengers. Bullseye ducked, dropped and rolled as the remains of the AAT crushed the Storeroom. Karla landed and stood between him and Sif, "Bullseye head to the secondary storage area, inside is a quiver of arrows and a bow. Osborne needs you to get hold of those weapons." she told him, "I'll deal with this imposter." she added as Sif came charging in only to be blasted with a high energy blast, "Now go" she yelled as Sif got up and came for a second charge her sword sparking with electricity.

Norman dodged an axe swing from Balder as more Thralls crawled over the remains of the radio tower, severed by the later and down into the main area of the camp. Norman knew the stories, of how Balder was invincible, the way he shrugged off Repulsor Beams, concentrated small arms fire and even a suicidal charge by a group of engineers in a Buffalo Armoured Ordnance Disposal Vehicle seemed to lend credit to the theory. That said something in the corner of his brain, some dark voice took pleasure in telling him that this was meant to happen, that all he had to do was buy some time, what Balder didn't know was that today was his last day on Midgard.

Dodging a few thrown javelins Norman chucked a dead HAMMER agent at Balder to stall him before flying over to the remains of the Buffalo Armoured Ordinance Vehicle and ripping off the mine disposal arm before jabbing it into the hordes of approaching Thralls and Balder pinning them with the metal prongs before slamming them into the few standing buildings and vehicles on the battle field. With a follow up flick the improvised weapon slammed into the tower sending electric shocks arching through the pined Asgardians and up the arm into the Iron Patriot Armor sending Norman's body into convulsions and killing the suit's power.

"And now it ends Mortal Warlord," Balder announced ripping the pronged end of the mine disposal arm off and tossing it at Norman, the pronged blade stabbing into the suit causing the Uni-Beam projector to spark and hiss, "Once again mortal man will be ruled by Asgard. Your weapons can't harm me, no weapon can harm me."

"Would you care to test that?" Norman coughed as he lay immobilized in the Iron Patriot Armor.

"You are finished Mortal, I would not take such a bet with you." Balder told Norman slamming his foot into the armor.

"So much for Balder the Brave, impenetrable yet unwilling to indulge in a dying man's game." Norman mocked, "Thor would not approve, he may have been my enemy but he was fair."

"Mortal you have no right to goad me into doing your work, lest with the name of the Thunderer. I fear no weapon of man, not you swords or spears, guns and canons not even the plagues and hideous creatures created in labs by your fell science." Balder announced, "Yet I will play your game to honour my fallen favourite, long may the fair line of Odin remind us of our duty, even if it is a duty to a wretched creature like you. Now come mortal do your worst."

"I can't move." Osborne told him, "The suit is locked down, but rest assured you will be tested very soon."

Karla met Sif a cut off barrel from an M1 Abrams tank meeting the Asgardian's Blade, the later slicing through the weapon and the Intangible user. Every blow was a match to that of the other, neither of the 'Ms. Marvel's' had the advantage and Karla grew angrier at the loss of her Moon Stone because of Brigade's programming. Lashing out with an energized fist she knocked Sif backwards before jerking her knee upward knocking the sword out of her opponent's hand before blasting her at close range.

"Stay Down Sif." Karla instructed, "There is no Thor to save you this time."

"I don't need saving." Sif remarked flipping to a standing position before firing a blast of energy that struck Karla sending her into the burning store-tent, the AAT lying above her. Removing the droid's main canon Karla found what she was looking for and flew out of the tent intangibly passing through Sif before stopping at the remains of the armoury tent. With a roar Sif ran at he slamming Karla into the weapon filled room and straight into a box of flash-bang grenades, the bombs detonating and disorientating the two combatants. Acting first Karla slapped Sif round the face planting the assault beacon from the AAT. Sif retaliated by elbowing Karla in the face before grabbing an M9 Pistol and aiming it at Karla's head. Karla shrugged and went intangible as the sound of the cavalry could be heard bearing in on Sif's position. Canon fire ripped through the tent and the Asgardian Goddess as the pair of A-10s flew overhead.

"This isn't over." Sif croaked as Karla snapped back to being solid, "There will be another day." she remarked, "Soon your world will be under our control."

"No it won't Osborne has made sure that Balder won't see another sunrise. As for you finally I will be able to pull off this look." Karla told Sif as her costume shifted from red to black, the star replaced with a glowing yellow S. "Shazam." she commented lighting up her hand with energy and smashing Sif round the face.

Bullseye pulled the Hawkeye mask over his face, it felt weird, the sense of duty that he got from this costume compared to the freedom of his original costume. He shrugged judging from what he had to work with he had to be super accurate with his one and only shot. It wasn't necessary a hard thing but if the target was indeed Balder then he would probably be shielded by magic's. Walking out Bullseye straight away found his face smashed by a Thrall clad in insectile armor. He recognized his assailant as he pushed her away, she was Michelle O'Harra, a HAMMER Agent from the F5 Initiative Team, a woman who went by the name Glow Worm. With a quick punch he smashed the armour's face-plate, the outer shell weakened by prolonged exposure to the elements and magic corrosion. Pulling out a pistol he shot the woman in the fore-head only for the armor to light up and flash once causing his vision to go blank. Blinking did nothing to remove his blindness and Bullseye stumbled forward listing to the sounds of battle. While his sense were not as developed as that blasted Daredevil who always seemed to foil his plans it wouldn't stop him from taking the shot.

Balder waited his foot on the Buffalo's Demining Claw, the bladed tip of the weapons sinking deeper and deeper into the Iron Patriot's Armor. "Well Mortal where is your champion." he asked Osborne, "I don't suffer fools." he added as Bullseye came blundering through the edge of camp tripping over the burning body of a Thrall before coming to a stop and pointing his bow at the remains of the Buffalo Demining Vehicle.

"This is your champion." Balder said laughing, "A blind man with a single arrow. Do your worst tyrant but get ready to repent for your sins in Hel."

"20 degrees to your left." Osborne whispered, "Now up a few inches, right 2 degrees, steady and fire." he commanded Bullseye as he let go of the bow string sending the steel arrow straight into Balder's thigh.

"You failed Mortal." Balder told Osborne ripping off the Iron Patriot's helmet only to see a smirking face underneath. Almost immediately Balder's face lost it's colour, and his body began to shake as the wicked visage looked up at him, the most evil grin on it's lips.

"When will you learn Balder?" Norman asked in a voice that was not his own, "You are putty in my hand's. Balder the Brave." it said in a mocking tone, "Balder the Invincible, Un-killable, Balder the Unbelievably Gullible. You have believed your own hype for so long that you think it's true well guess what that arrow contains Balder the Mighty."

"The tip was steel." Balder announced, "Don't try and fool me Trickster, now show your real visage so I can take vengeance on the mortal who destroyed Asgard."

"The tip is designed to detonate and release an oil found in Mistletoe. Even now your dying, I just wanted it to be slow so I could enjoy this." the voice said pushing Balder off the Iron Patriot Armor and throwing the armoured claw away. "You were of use only until I need you to be, now tell me where is Mjolnir."

"I'll never tell you." Balder hissed as green froth bubbled up from round his mouth, "Never Mjolnir is destroyed and not for hands such as yours."

"But Balder we are brothers." the voice cooed stroking Balder's chin, the skin of the dying man flaking off like snow fall. "I'll find out eventually, this way at least some of our brothers and sisters won't be killed by the mortals."

"Which you control trickster." Balder said angrily.

"Even as we speak Lady Sif struggles for life." Loki sneered, "Tell me what I know and she will go free."

"Mjolnir has been cast outside the nine realms, it's power can only be tracked by a Valkarie." Balder groaned "Now let Sif go."

"Unfortunately she has just become useful." Loki replied, "Karla," he said in Osborne's voice, "Take Lady Sif to the stockade I want to interrogate her." he ordered before turning to Balder who looked up in defiance into Loki's glowing yellow eyes. "So passes Balder the Brave." he said throwing the corpse to the floor as his face shifted back to that of Osborne, "And so passes Asgard, the reign of Loki begins now." he screamed before cackling manically.

Bullseye stumbled down from the radio antennae and stopped. He knew what he had herd and far from being startled he smiled, all he had to do was find a way to exploit this knowledge and he knew just the person to help him.


	9. Feast in the Dark

The young woman, her long dark hair clashing with the gold and green bra and skirt she wore, fell down the stone steps as her opponent clad in a black hood and matching cape, and little else, spun the two short swords before advancing daintily down after her opponent. Backing away the woman on the floor picked up a dropped buckler and thrust it upwards as footsteps could be heard from down below along with the clash of steel on steel. The attacking woman kicked the shield away and got ready to strike when a pair of arrows flew up the stairs sticking the sword wielder in the chest.

"Get up." One of the Archers, a ragged looking man with a piece of cloth wrapped around his eyes yelled at the woman on the floor who hand sprinted to her feet. "You have to do it now." he commanded as a giant of a man clad in bronze armor sprinted past them and swung a six foot long-sword at the women in the hood who easily dodged the powerful but clumsy blows before digging one of her swords into his face and the other into his chest before ducking down and removing a tiny metal rod, the item's theft causing the armoured man to crumble and fall apart.

"Thalos no." the second archer, a tall noble woman clad in a long blue dress yelled before dropping her bow and removing an axe before charging in. The hooded woman smiled and threw one of her swords sending the woman tumbling over the side of the stairs.

"How many more will die Kepher before you accept your fate?" the woman asked as the gold and green woman picked up Thalos's dropped sword and climbed up the stairs, her body broken and numerous cuts bleeding with every step. "How many O lord of the Egyptian Parthenon." she sneered.

"Just One." Kephi growled before swinging the sword.

Kephi opened his eyes and looked down up at the dark sky before feeling a sense of movement beneath him. Looking in front he saw a dark shape drag him along the labyrinth of tunnels under where the bridge had been destroyed, the blast strong enough to stun him but not knock him out. Sniffing the air Kephi caught the scent of powerful magic and peering through the twilight saw the same magic inhibiting symbols carved in the walls. Obviously the Asgardian Army and their Dark Elf allies had learned from the last time that Osborne had sent people down into this rank hole. The dragging stopped and Kephi lashed out, the blow was absorbed by the assailant who lashed out with a painful blow akin to a lash from a bull whip. Kephi cried, a feminine scream, at the pain, his immortality no longer protecting him from such minor injuries. Then he realised his mistake, not his immortality, her immortality, all magic must be inhibited by the marks, he was back in the mortal cage Ra had locked him in so long ago.

"Well looks like little miss high and mighty is just fodder after all." the dragging assailant hissed. Kephi recognized the voice as Mac Gangran's, the foul beast that Osborne called Spider Man or Venom.

"Unhand me Mac Gangran." Kephi ordered as she was dragged past a couple of torches into a large chasm, the sun blocked out by a net of black webbing.

"You put up less of a fight then old Tyr over their." Venom hissed, "At least he tried, wasn't caught napping." he added as he licked Kephi's face as he spun a cocoon around her and stuck her to the wall next to Tyr, a massive lump taken out of his shoulder. "Really got to appreciate the work of these Dark Elves." Venom mused, "They made it really easy, I had to check though make sure that they hadn't spoiled the taste. Good News." he added sinking his teeth into Kephi's cheek, "You taste just as good as you did last time." he growled, "Like finely cooked Chilean Sea Bass. It's true what they say, God's do make the best meals." he finished as Kephi screamed out as he took another bite, this time from her breasts.

Iron Clad got to his feet and looked into the gloom, he was sore and it was soon apparent that the tight fit of the chasm would slow any progress he made. Not that he planed to walk far, from memory he knew that there were some parts of the chasm that were wider, as soon as he hit one of those he would rocket out of this dread place. While he didn't mind dark places but the eyes glaring out at him were unnerving and the lack of light obscurered the bodies that went with them. For all he knew they could be hulking monsters or mere fire-flies, either way he wasn't ready to find out. Pushing through a tight gap one of the creatures leapt at him, attempting to scratch his face, only to fall pack screaming in pain before scuttling back into the dark.

"So you fuckers don't like metal." Iron Clad yelled, "Take some of this." he roared as he slammed a fist into the darkness causing the watching dark-elves to scatter up out of Iron Clad's reach before firing a few ineffective darts and arrows done at him, the projectiles harmlessly bouncing off his skin before darting off again. "Yeah you run." Iron Clad yelled. Up ahead a thin vein of light could be seen and Iron Clad edged his way to what he recognized as the mace Tyr had used on the bridge battle, whatever had energized it was now dead but Iron Clad picked it up anyway. Not only was it still powerful looking, it could also be used as proof that Tyr was dead and that would make Osborne happy.

He smiled before looking up, the gap narrowed in some places but he should have enough power to break through. No doubt Kephi was already up and about and left him down here, when he got back to base he would test out his mace and see how well the selfish deity held up against his full force. Just as he was about to jump a woman's scream echoed around the cavern causing Iron Clad to flinch. There should be no women down here, it could very well be a trap set by the elves, but something clicked in Iron Clad's mind, a scream could mean that their was a hostage down here, a female one and Iron Clad knew from experience that women loved Super Heros. "Don't worry Miss." he murmured, "The Steel Soldier says it's Hero Time." he added as he begun to push through the caverns, his skin abrading the chasm walls.

"Damm Kephi." Venom hissed as he ripped off the god's arm. "Your like Cat Nip to me, so damm tasty." he said stroking the armless torso, "Suppose I'm going to have to go for the legs next." he hissed, "Don't worry Tyr I'll get to you in a minute." he snarled as Tyr sighed. "What?" he hissed as an Asian man with face tattoos clad in black with a jet pack mounted on his back walked confidently into the killing zone, a large three barrelled blaster in his hand.

"Mister Gangran" the man said calmly, "I have not come for you, and I would not advise attacking me, this weapon fires a high frequency sonic pulse." he told the Symbiote, "Relax I am not here to take your meal, in-fact I and the group I represent support your actions with the haw Kephi. I just need an item in the Golden Ones Possession."

"What have you got to trade?" Venom hissed as the bald man stepped forward keeping his weapon trained on the Symbiote.

"Five Kilos of flesh, high grade deity flesh enough to satisfy your hunger." the bald man told Venom throwing a slab of meat onto the floor.

"He you think I can't get god flesh." Venom hissed raking Kephi's face with his claws.

"I see your prize and suggest you take my offering." the man said in a tone that conveyed seniority and power, enough to make Venom flinched. Quickly the Symbiote extended a tentacle and snatched the meat allowing the man access to Kephi. Quickly he removed a knife and stabbed the Avenger in the heart before sticking a hand in and removing a scarab amulet, the shell formed of pure emerald, the body of the finest gold.

"You will pay for this." Kephi sneered, "You and the other six, I will find them and crush them."

"I doubt it Kepher." the man replied, "My thanks Mr Gangran." he told Venom, "I suggest you kill her quickly before a bumbling oaf rescues her." he added before firing the blaster up at the ceiling, clearing a hole before rocketing out, the Symbiote matter quickly securing the gap he had created.

"Friend of yours?" Venom asked Kephi as he stuck his tongue in the wound the bald man had created.

"An Enemy to everybody including you." Kephi spat as the tongue worked its way up the god's throat before emerging from her mouth. Kephi bit down on the Symbiote flesh causing the tongue to withdraw before it went lower. "You're making a mistake Mc Gangran you just wrote the world's death sentence." Kephi hissed as Venom snaked his tongue up into her womb.

"That's enough." Iron Clad called as he squeezed into the chamber, holding Tyr's mace ready to strike.

"He a hero." Venom hissed as he removed his tongue from Kephi, "Accept he's just playing a part. I'm the only hero here."

"Yeah because Hero's eat people and rape their team mates." Iron Clad replied. Venom snickered before slamming Kephi in the throat causing her to scream in pain. Iron Clad narrowed his eyes and charged before smashing into Venom causing the Symbiote to slip around him before striking him from behind. Instantly Iron Clad spun round smacking the Symbiote with the mace causing it to fly backwards into the wall before climbing up onto its web. Hissing in rage Venom cast down pillars of Symbiote matter slowing Iron Clad down before darting down for lightning quick attacks on the metal Avenger's head.

"A hand would be nice Kephi." Iron Clad snarled as Venom slashed at his face.

"The cave inhibits magic." Kephi explained, "Unless I can get free I can't help your fight."

"Shut up you." Venom yelled firing a blast of webbing at Kephi's face sealing her mouth up, "Now Iron Clad let's see how you taste." he hissed landing on Iron Clad's head and biting down on his head, the sound of teeth screeching against metal causing the Symbiote to flinch and release it's grip.

"That's it." Iron Clad sneered, "That's how I stop you." he said slamming the mace into his chest, the sound causing the Symbiote to flinch. Quickly Venom spat a glob of acid at Iron Clad, the boiling liquid causing his skin to melt and grunt in pain as Iron Clad slammed his chest again with the mace. Hissing in pain Venom grabbed the mace and tried to pull it away as Iron Clad stuck for a third time, the pain on the metal man's face evident, the rippling of the Symbiote as he struck tremendous as parts of Mac Gangran's body begun to show under the black flesh. Iron Clad struck another two times causing the Symbiote to form into a shaking puddle at the unconscious Mac Gangran's feet. Huffing Iron Clad walked up to Kephi and pulled what remained of her, her head, torso and one arm before hefting her onto one shoulder and Mac Gangran on the other. With a single bound he smashed through the webbing and landed out into the afternoon sunshine.

"You okay?" he asked Kephi as he laid her down.

"I will be just put me in the sunshine." she ordered as she closed her eyes. Iron Clad gently moved her into a ray of sunlight before feeling something move on his back. Grabbing it he found that black strands of webbing were digging into his flesh and around Mac Gangran sticking the together before dark strands covered his face, he could still see but the Symbiote was taking over both his and Mac Gangran's body gluing them together like some freaky double headed hybrid.

"Now let's finish the job." the Symbiote hissed grabbing Kephi by her one remaining arm and slamming her to the ground, "Trust me Michael this will be the best meal you ever had." it said in a surprisingly comforting voice.

"Get off me." Kephi said opening his eyes, his body losing its femininity.

"You can't stop all three of us." Venom hissed, "Not even out here."

"I don't have to." Kephi told them, "You fed off me." he announced as bubbled formed in the Symbiote's flesh. First one then all of them popped revealing a swarm of scarab beetles emerging from the Symbiote dragging Iron Clad's body out of the black gunk before reforming around Kephi, growing into new, albeit damage arms and legs.

"No." Venom roared as he charged in before being mule kicked by Kephi sending him falling into the pit, crashing into the rock walls as he fell. Shakily Kephi got to his feet and helped Iron Clad support himself as they looked west towards the burning HAMMER base and the Thunder Hawk's swarming above dropping water on the blaze.

"So do we go after him?" Iron Clad asked weakly.

"No, at least not today." Kephi replied, "I have no desire to step foot in that Hell Hole." he announced before sulkily adding, "Thank you for rescuing me."

"I would ask you to repeat that," Iron Clad announced reaching down to pick up a dropped flare gun from one of the dead HAMMER agents stationed by the remains of a Bridge Layer, "But I figure you would push me back into that pit." he added firing a bright red rocket up into the air.

Down below Venom stirred before wrapping his hands around the mace that Iron Clad had used against him. "I may have lost the main course but desert is still here." he said hissing menacingly before advancing towards the bound form of Tyr, "Now let's pulverise you before I take my next bite. I don't need any more of my food fighting back." he said licking his lips before slamming the mace into Tyr's face.


	10. Dawn of the Dying

**HAMMER Base Camp, Site Alpha Bravo Whiskey, Oklahoma - 00:22AM, 26th August**

It was dark, deep in the depths of night, the moon covered by clouds glinting on the remains of the HAMMER Command Camp. The various factions that made up what was being referred to as the Midgard Defence Force had made a good attempt to restore it to some semblance of what it had been before Brigade's Suicide Attack and Balder's Assault on the camp. Despite this morale was high from the constant 'scuttlebutt' regarding the death of three Asgardians and the capture of a fourth as well as Osborne's 'Secret Weapon' being near completion.

"So that's the situation." Osborne told his Avengers as well as a select few members of the military and Initiative, "Tomorrow we lead a massive attack on Asgard itself. From what we know the Asgardians have a number of defensive bunkers and guard houses, but without Tyr and Balder the magic that protected them are weaker. Under a hail of artillery we will strike and capture their defensive lines before I lead the spear-head to here." he pointed at the holographic map to a point where the ruins were sunk into the ground. "Once their several of my more resilient Avengers and Initiative Staff will head inside and set the tactical nuclear device as ordered by the Oversight Commission."

"I have one problem with this plan you concocted." a thick set Cornel voiced, "Your Avengers are a joke. Three of them look like they should be in a hospital, one of them committed suicide and two of the others are AWOL. The only three in any state to continue fighting are the ant man, you and the blond idiot over there. No sir I will not support this attack and waste my men's lives unless you can grantee that we have an advantage."

Norman smiled and gripped the pen he was holding tighter until it snapped. "Cornel Castle I can assure you that by tomorrow the Emerald Scarab and the Steel Soldier will be operational and that Hawkeye will be cured of his temporary blindness. As for Wolverine and Spiderman I can assure you that at current they are working to undermine the enemy. Now if that is all I would ask you to retire. If we are to succeed then we should be rested and ready." he ordered closing the laptop screen to Brisbane where Antman was stationed and turning off the holographic map. One by one all the soldiers and heros shuffled out heading for the mess or barracks in an effort to rest and regenerate for the coming battle.

Sitting down outside Iron Clad rubbed his arm, after Venom had latched onto him a couple of hours ago he felt that the metal on his skin was buzzing and alive, he couldn't imagine what Mac Gangran felt when he was removed from the suit. Emerging from the mess tent Hawkeye and Ms. Marvel appeared clutching a cooler full of beer and plonked it down next to him before sitting down on a pair of packing crates.

"You okay." Karla asked

"Yeah just feeling some separation anxiety from the Symbiote." Iron Clad answered, "I was only in the suit for a minute but that was enough for me to wig out."

"Hmm I'm detecting a fear of intimacy." Karla mused as Iron Clad removed a beer from the cooler. "Tell me how did your last relationship end."

"Oh no you don't." Iron Clad announced, "No Psycho-Analysis, I remember what Ross was like after you did him."

"Spoil my fun." Karla replied sulkily removing two beers and handing one to the blind Bullseye. "Still at least you haven't become the thing you hate unlike Bullseye." Bullseye snarled and removed a dart from his belt throwing it, the tiny razor sharp projectile bouncing off Iron Clad and heading towards Karla who quickly vaporized it. "Hit a sore point did I?" she asked sweetly.

"Shut your mouth witch. I ain't anything like Daredevil you here." Bullseye snarled pointing at Kephi as he walked past. Iron Clad moved Bullseye into a position where he was pointing at Karla before throwing a beer to Kephi.

"You sitting with us or what?" he asked.

"Why not." Kephi said shrugging, "It's been one of those days where even a God feels like shit." he announced to the surprise of the others. "Ah Mortal Alcohol, so tame compared to the liquor of the God yet surprisingly well brewed." Karla glared at the God, "What did you prefer me when I was all thee and foorsooth." Kephi spat, "That's just for the tourists and work, many in Heliopolis would reckon I have spent too long around mortals."

"Right." Karla said cautiously, "Your not sitting with us because you like us, your sitting with us because your worried. That's why your enjoying the beer and making with the colloquialisms."

"Your right this liquor tastes like shit." Kephi announced throwing the can away, "You are a Physician of the Mind, I would ask your advice on a memory I encountered in the caves while Mac Gangran held me hostage."

"What kind of memory?" Karla asked.

"One from long ago, when I was more and less then what I was. I was part of a team similar to this one, exiles tasked with keeping the mortals safe. We fought many fiends and triumphed, and unlike you we made sure they never troubled anyone again. The problem I am having with this memory is that until today I never knew it had happened." Kephi told Karla

"Seems like simple repression. I'm guessing it is a bad memory?" she asked.

"It seemed like that but there is more, where I was kicked down the steps in my memory I have bruises." Kephi announced.

"No steps down in that hell-hole," Iron Clad confirmed, "maybe it was triggered by the symbols on the wall." he suggested. "The ones that negated your abilities."

"Possible but quite unlikely." Kephi said standing up and taking another two beers from the cooler, "I will meditate on it." he added walking away.

"Weird." Bullseye commented, "But there is something weirder." he announced, "It involves Osborne and I need your help." he told the others. Iron Clad suddenly lurched foreward and fell onto Bullseye, the lithe man rolling over and letting his adamantine back take the strain of 600kg of metal man falling on him. "Looks like Iron Clad can't handle his beer."

"No look." Karla announced before shrugging as Bullseye threw a can at her, "Sorry force of habit." she added, "His skin is rusting." she told her team mate as she pulled him out from under the stricken Iron Clad.

Minutes later an industrial winch was being used to drag Iron Clad to a fortified hospital bed, the dragging was hard-going and entire pieces of his skin flaked off leaving exposed, almost cable like blood vessels and soft lead like muscle exposed. It was clear that the beer wasn't behind this most horrific affliction.

"What the hell do you mean you were drinking!" Osborne bellowed at Karla, Bullseye and Kephi, "We are going into battle tomorrow and you are getting hammered, what the hell is wrong with you three."

"Sir we have more pressing matters." Karla announced, "Like whether or not this disease is contagious and if so where did Iron Clad pick it up."

"What about his contact with Venom, he was claiming that the suit was having a strange after effect." Bullseye suggested picking up a scalpel from the bed side and twirling it in his fingers, "Or that freak Oxide, she's got the powers to do this."

"Which is why I keep them apart at all times." Osborne snapped, "What about the Asgardians could they be behind this Kephi."

"If this is a spell then it suggests that they have piece of Iron Clad to work with, a hair or an item that holds part of his spiritual essence but I wouldn't know where they would find a piece that could…" he stopped, "What if they have a biological super conductive medium that Steel came into contact with."

"In English or Science please not Magic." Karla moaned.

"I understand." Bullseye piped up, "Iron Clad is being affected by some kind of spell because they have a piece of skin that he wore. Actually if you think of it, it could be a large piece of skin because at the time he was the proverbial beast with two backs." The others looked at him as he conversed with the tent pole. "Venom you idiots, Iron Clad touched the Symbiote and it touched him back and not in a nice friendly way. They captured Venom and are using him as a conductor to hurt us."

"Venom, damm Mac Gangran I am going to rip his head from his body when I find him." Osborne yelled, "Also good idea Hawkeye." he announced, "You were due to have a good one soon." he turned to Kephi, "Who in Asgard is powerful enough to do this spell?" he asked.

"Who isn't but if we are looking at their prime magic users then I would suggest Hemindell, the Enchantress and Karnilla. I can feel her presence here and that disturbs me, the Norn Queen wasn't slain at Asgard yet she wears the body of a mortal who was."

"Aren't you forgetting someone." Bullseye said happily, "What about Loki?" he asked. Osborne flinched and Kephi gave him a stare, although both were lost due to the Marksman's temporary blindness.

"Shut up Lester." Osborne ordered, "We will see what we can do to help Iron Clad when we attack Asgard tomorrow." he added before walking out of the medical tent. Kephi followed leaving Bullseye and Karla alone in the Infirmary.

"So how did he react?" Bullseye asked.

"He flinched and the Scarab stared." Karla told him, "What's going on?" she asked.

"Tell you later, for now we have to get old Iron Face up and running, he isn't going to be alive if his condition worsens." Bullseye told her, "What I have feelings and right now it says do good so later I can do bad. Plus there will be killing involved, possibly this Karnilla woman."

"I hate to ask but what's the plan." Karla asked.

"Simple Prisoner Transfer, You go get Sif and I'll take a Thunder Hawk, we fly to Asgard, rescue Mac Gangran for whatever reason and then boom we blow the place up." Bullseye said throwing his arms in the air.

"Sounds better then Osborne's battle plan. But we are going to have to be careful. Stealing a bomb is easy, taking a Thunder Hawk is doable but getting Sif out of the compound without her trying to escape is near impossible." Karla replied, "Unless." she glanced over at a cabinet marked with a big spider on it. "You play around with Venom's drugs right?" she asked Bullseye.

"Yeah I know just what to give him, of course he's been off the pills ever since he went AWOL and started eating God's again." he replied, "Are we going to drug Sif?" he asked.

"No it's time dear Norman got the first night of sleep he's had in a long time." Karla said smiling, removing a syringe and flicking the tip before cracking a wicked smile.


	11. The Sif Gamble

The Thunder-Hawk plummeted into the side of Asgard, the tail on fire and the cabin filled with smoke. Watching from the summit of the ruins Karla smiled as Bullseye man-handled Sif down the roughly hewn steps, a suicide vest strapped to her chest. Almost immediately as the two Avengers had taken even a few steps into the dark halls, the torches providing barley any light they were swarmed by Thralls crawling out of the ante chambers and hidden doors surrounding the Avengers and the their captives.

"What are you mortals doing with the Queen of Asgard?" a massive dark skinned man clad in furs asked Karla. It took her for a while to realize that the man had been Luke Cage, but like the other heros it was a sure bet that he didn't remember his former status.

"We've come for a prisoner exchange." Karla told Cage, "Sif for Spiderman." she announced.

"We don't have Spiderman." Cage replied, "Only the foul creature that he's pretending to be. We are not willing to release that monster and have imprisoned it in the depths of the city with the other fell creatures that lurk their."

"Well get him up here and we will trade him for her." Karla announced pointing at Sif, "We even promise no tricks, at least not for us."

"Nay Vali." a powerful voice called as a one armed well built Asgardian with a patch over his eye snarled, "That creature tried to kill me it's too dangerous to release so it can be used against us."

"Lord Tyr I did not know you had recovered." Vali said in surprise, "Though I'm glad you are indeed well."

"Enough with the pleasantries." Bullseye snarled, "Either do what we want or Ms. Queen of Asgard looses her head." he hissed as he dug the knife he held at her throat deeper.

"We will not release the creature but we are willing to offer another service in return for our queen." Tyr announced, "As long as that service is within reason. Lord Van take our guests to the high chamber, there we will deliberate what we are to do with them." On his command the thralls lined up in two rows around the Avengers with Tyr in the front and Vali in the back and the entire weird precision marched off through countless halls and galleries until they arrived at a tall tower whose walls sparkled with crystals.

"Stand in the centre." Tyr instructed as Vali and a large number of the Thralls left leaving only a skeleton guard of former soldiers and Asgardians in the room. Nodding to the Thralls, Tyr left the room as the crystals begun to glow and sparkle.

"Why does this not look good?" Bullseye asked trying to move his feet. "Fuck we're glued to the floor." he added indicating the crystal forming around the Avengers and their Captive's feet.

"What the hell is going on?" Karla asked slapping Sif.

"This is the prime Thrall Control Node." Sif replied, "In seconds you will be soldiers in the army of Asgard." she added sneering at Karla. Looking out to the door Tyr and his entourage had left through Karla saw one of the guard thralls crumple before the first crystal melted as a blob of acid flew through the air, the energy exploding causing the other crystals to lose power. Flying across the room with a massive bound Daken cut through the rest of the skeleton guard, his bone claws as his back-up fired chemical rounds into the remainder of the crystals.

"Daken thank god." Karla sighed, "We thought you were AWOL."

"I am, my father is running around here like a mad dog. I'm here to put him down just like I have always wanted." Daken growled, "This is Chemistro we hooked up to look for the Task Force HAMMER basterds and do other things." he sneered as looked over at Carr.

"Yeah you tell yourself that Daken." Carr announced as he melted the last crystal, "Okay you two you should be able to move." he added. Stepping out of the circle Bullseye and Karla dragged Sif before standing surveying the odd couple standing before them.

"So did Osborne send you to get me back?" Daken growled

"Nah Osborne barley cares about you now." Bullseye grunted, "We're just here to get Mac and leave this filthy place a little parting gift."

"Ah so it's Venom you want. I could hear his screams for the last couple of hours, there holding the retard in Karnilla's chamber." Daken told them.

"You knew this and you did nothing?" Karla spat, "Where the hell is you team spirit?"

"Listen Cheer Leader I ain't here to play with the Asgardians I am after one man. Your War no longer interests me, but for the sake of our former camaraderie I'll help you get Venom loose. You get me bub."

"Yeah I get you." Karla replied darkly. "Lead the way." she announced. For the next hour the four mortals and one god walked through the halls silently. For what-ever reason the Thralls ignored them and the living Asgardian forces simply didn't seem to care. Karla wasn't sure if this was some silent agreement the Asgardians had with Daken and Carr, or if it was simply because they thought Karla and Bullseye were now just like them, unthinking foot soldiers. Whatever the case they arrived at the door to a glowing chamber with little incident other then Bullseye accidently dropping a 50 cent coin, the ringing sound causing the slave army to glare at them before moving on.

"This is the place." Daken snarled, "Karnilla is inside, she's the main spell-caster in this dump and is in control of the en-thralling process. From here your all by your lonesome. We ain't sticking around when all Hel breaks loose."

"Fine." Karla snarled, "Get lost you coward." she added as Daken and Carr stalked away. "Come on Bullseye let's deliver the package." she added as she power kicked the door open revealing Venom, his skin embedded with crystals, their arcane energy flowing into a pot clad in iron flakes. Sitting in the corner a dark haired regal woman holding a mystical crystal blade sneered at them, a cruel callous look on her face as she waved her hand.

"I wondered when you would arrive." Karnilla said, "When you escaped from the thrall centre I knew you would head here." Clicking her fingers the American Eagle stepped forward clutching his Crossbow. "As first of the new Enhijehr, your orders are clear." Karnilla hissed, "Kill them." Opening fire the Eagle shot a bolt that slammed into Karla's wrist before leaping at Bullseye slamming a fist into his face as he threw Sif aside. Getting to her feet the Goddess turned and slipped her fingers under Karla's eyes smiling cruelly as she kissed the Avenger on the lips.

"I have waited so long for your execution Usurper." Sif told Karla as Karnilla threw her sword to the woman. "Now it ends here."

"I beg to differ." Karla said as she fired a pulse of energy with her free hand, the beam striking the bomb causing the suicide pack to begin count backwards from 120 seconds. "Oh Crap." she whispered as Sif recovered bringing the sword into an overhead slash attack as Bullseye kicked the American Eagle in the shin before dodging the follow up blow as the Eagle slashed with a three bladed knife. Flipping towards where Karnilla was sitting Bullseye grabbed the flakes of iron on the urn before throwing them at the American Eagle, the razor sharp projectiles causing deep gashes to appear on the man's skin, his opponent not even pausing to wince in pain as he charged Bullseye slamming him into Venom.

With every blow Karla felt the crystal blades energy course through her intangible form, the discharge causing her to retch as the energy levels increased until she popped out of intangibility with an audible pop. With a desperate punch to the face she knocked Sif onto the floor as the bomb reached 90 seconds. "Bullseye we need to hurry this up, the bomb is ticking." she yelled as Karnilla sent a surge of energy rushing through the crystals as the American Eagle turned from Bullseye to Karla tackling her to the floor as Sif fired a burst of lightning pining her to the floor.

"A little busy." Bullseye replied as Venom shook and oozed around Bullseye as he bit into the Avenger's neck. "Mac you idiot we came to rescue you."

"Oh he won't here you." Karnilla told Bullseye, "Soon you will be my creature like him." she said as Bullseye elbowed Mac in the chin before grabbing one of the crystals and pulling the gem out before throwing it at the American Eagle, the large projectile slashing through his body.

"Knew I could beat you." Bullseye sneered, "You only won last time because of Songbird." he added grabbing a second crystal and throwing it at Sif who intercepted the gem as the bomb reached 60 Seconds as Bullseye removed the final large crystal as Sif punched him before being constricted by a tentacle from Venom.

"He you brought me a meal Lester how kind." Venom hissed as Bullseye slipped away from the Symbiote.

"Mac no the bomb." Karla called as Karnilla waved her arms in a spell casting motion slamming Ms. Marvel and Bullseye into the wall. Struggling against the magic Karla walked step by step as the bomb ticked past 45. "Karnilla you're an old fool." she moaned as Sif walked to intercept. Karla took a swing and found her target throwing the bomb at the Norn Queen, the energy stream hitting the device as it reached thirty seconds. "Time to go." Karla ordered as she threw Sif back against Karnilla before flying through the wall as Bullseye and Venom slipped out through the door. Sif glanced at the bomb as it reached 15 Seconds and ran smashing through the closed door before chasing after the fleeing Avengers.

Turning the corner the three Avengers headed through a crowd of Thralls who stood between them and the steps up to a plaza. Scything through the enemy Karla stopped and turned to look back as Sif came charging towards them. "Did the bomb go off?" she asked as Bullseye stopped Mac from plotting an intercept course.

"Your bomb has been enhanced with magic." Sif called as she muscled past the Avengers, "Keep moving the blast will be more powerful." she added as she jumped up the stairs followed by the others. As they hit the next corridor Dark Elves and Asgardian Thralls formed a Phalanx blocking off the path as Tyr arrived behind them and narrowing his eyes.

"Sif why are you doing this?" he asked, "These mortals are the enemy."

"Go." Sif commanded, "I'll hold them here." she announced as Karla and the others ran past Tyr as she spun an elegant long-sword as Tyr slammed his mace against the wall before the two God's met, electricity and golden flame meeting as the enchanted weapons clashed.

Kicking the final door Bullseye emerged into the dark night as the whole of Asgard shook and green light shot up the spires and towers. "Where the hell is that ride?" he cursed as energy arched across the surface biting at the feet of the Avengers. With a scream Dark Elves and Thralls came scuttling out of the halls heading for the invaders as Vali stalked out carrying a pair of flails spinning them both as above him green fire burst from the entrances frying fleeing Thralls and Elves.

"End of the road." Vali roared as he slashed through his own allies to reach the Avengers. Suddenly bright light stunned him as from down below the team's second Thunder Hawk raised from the ground, the door gunners opening fire shredding through the remains of the foot soldiers as Vali spun up his flails again throwing one of the weapons causing the helicopter to rock as it was struck. Jumping onto the Thunder Hawk Karla motioned for the pilot to lift off as a burst of flame erupted from the corridor, killing any of the survivors as Vali screamed and cursed as the Avengers escaped Asgard.

"What about Sif did she make it?" the pilot asked.

"There she is." Bullseye yelled as Sif shot out of one of the entrances the blast propelling her like a rocket up-towards the Thunder Hawk, insectile wings propelling her the last couple of meters as she grabbed the Thunder Hawks troop bay. Venom walked to the edge and sneered down as Karla pulled her up.

"So we have some in-flight snacks." he hissed.

"Quiet Fell Carnivore." Sif snapped as her form transformed into the male visage of Kephi. "You have a lot to answer for." he added as Bullseye jabbed a syringe into the Symbiote's back. Mac slumped to the floor as Asgard begun to collapse and the surface ran with flame.

"Thanks for agreeing to this." Karla told Kephi

"I owe Iron Clad for saving me. Consider this a matter of honour." Kephi replied as several of the spires toppled over. "This fight is nearing the end and I fear what comes next. Hemindell's warning should not be taken lightly."

"Whatever let's just get back to camp before Osborne finds out what we did." Bullseye snorted as he pushed the door close button on the Thunder Hawk's shutting the burning ruins out of the fleeing helicopter.


	12. Into the Mist

**HAMMER Base Camp, Site Alpha-Bravo Whiskey, Oklahoma - 03:11AM, 26th August**

Norman Osborne slammed Bullseye against the Thunder Hawk placing a knife against his throat. It was clear from the waiting reception of HAMMER Agents that Norman had realized that something was amiss, and judging from the anger in his voice he wasn't happy about the three Avenger's brief trip to Asgard.

"You were willing to risk a major asset like Sif for that." Osborne snarled waving the knife at Venom as Karla and Kephi stood rigid trying to keep out of range of Osborne's wrath. "What's wrong with you?

"We didn't risk anything but our own lives." Bullseye wheezed, "Plus we now have confirmation that Mac didn't kill Tyr."

"Wonderful." Osborne groaned, "That still don't help you case." he roared.

"But we stopped the spell on Iron Clad and killed Karnilla." Karla intervened finally, "Plus we did massive amounts of damage to the ruins. Surely those are good things especially with your big assault later today."

"I suppose it is." Osborne intervened, "At the moment I don't know weather to kill you or reward you for your actions this morning. As such I've decided to give you medals and hammer them into your skulls."

"Ouch." Bullseye winced, "Is Steel up and about or at the very least making some kind of recovery?"

"Medics say he'll be fit for duty soon, possibly by mid-day." Osborne told him, "Now get some sleep before I decide to give you your 'medals'"

"Do I get a medal?" Venom hissed edging closer to Kephi who gave him a withering stare.

"No, from what I have heard your lucky your still here Mac Gangran." Osborne replied. "Your actions have been worse then every body else's."

"Karnilla made me do those awful things." Venom lied, "I'm truly sorry for what I've done."

"Bullshit Mac." Osborne said rumbling him, "As soon as this war's over I'm making some changes to the team, with you being the first cut, I'm going to lock you away in a hole so deep that you'll never be fed again unless you do something to impress me." he added before letting Bullseye go, "Now if you don't mine I've got a goddess to talk to."

"This won't end well." Kephi whispered as Osborne stalked away towards the temporary brig. "If he's planning to do what I think he is about to do." he added before disappearing into a puff of golden smoke.

Osborne sat outside the reinforced cell that Sif was locked in, glaring at her through the bars. Stripped of her armor and her weapons the goddess and former Ms. Marvel still radiated power and Norman was a little worried about pushing her to answer his questions. Loki on the other hand was furious, his possible mistake weighing heavily on the mind he shared.

"Who else was reanimated?" Osborne asked, "Tell me and I'll make your end honourable."

"Never Tyrant, I will not betray my brothers and sisters." Sif replied

"Don't make me get Kephi in here." Osborne warned, "Because I've been starving him, and we all know what happens when he eats somebody as powerful as you."

"The Mad One may serve you know but soon he's true goals will diverge from yours and he will leave you impotent, a mortal man playing in a god's world." Sif countered, "I don't fear the Scarab's bite, bring him if you must but my answer will stay the same. You will get no more from me."

"You either become usual and talk or I execute right here and now." Osborne told her, "Your decision."

"Then kill me tyrant as I said before you will get nothing from me." Sif replied. Osborne picked up the pistol that he had left on the table and levelled the weapon at Sif's head before relaxing his finger on the trigger. "What' the matter Mortal?" Sif asked, "Haven't got the stomach to get your hand's dirty?"

"Oh no." Norman answered, "I've just figured out a use for you."

Norman sat at the head of the briefing table, the top ranking commanders and generals clustered around him as well as Scourge and his Avengers. "The attack is cancelled." he replied, "We're having a change of plans."

"Cancelled?" Scourge said angrily, "Sir that's preposterous now is the time to push the offensive, with the city weakened we could easily take it."

"Your opinion is noted." Osborne replied, "But in the early hours of the morning something struck me which made me realize what we're doing here."

"Killing Asgardians?" Venom ventured.

"Yes and No." Norman corrected him, "We are here to end the Asgardian threat to Midgard yes, but we also need long lasting, preferably permanent solution to this threat. That's why we are going to find out how many Asgardian's are still alive and kill them before destroying their spiritual centres so that they never return."

"So we're going to kill dead people?" Bullseye asked, "Sorry but that is just crazy."

"Do you want to come back here every couple of months to fight the same people?" Osborne asked, "This is not a comic where the bad guy gets locked away only to escape a few issues later to repeat the cycle. This is real life and we need Asgard destroyed once and for all."

"Okay just say we're going to go along with this, how do you destroy a dead God's soul?" Karla asked.

"Let's ask Kephi." Norman sneered, "How would you go about making sure somebody like oh I don't know Ra wouldn't come back from the Underworld."

"I don't want a part of what your planning, your suggesting the destruction of the Norse Underworld. Possibly both of them, but destroying Niflehiem and Helhiem will not help you here Norman." Kephi replied, "I won't help you in this matter."

"You really want Thor to come back?" Norman asked, "Because if that happens we may as well hand Midgard over to the Asgardians. Who among you wants that?" he asked. All around the table people shook their heads and voiced their dislike of that situation. "Then I suggest we invade Niflehiem and end the threat he represents." Norman told the others as Kephi got to his feet summoning a pair of glowing hatchets.

"Stop this madness." Kephi yelled as the whole tent glowed gold and scarab beetles crawled out of his skin causing the people at the table to pull their feet up. Osborne narrowed his eyes before pulling out a slim pistol, calmly loading a bullet into the chamber.

"This is a Magic Bullet, forged with magic and brought by Nick Fury, just something I inherited from my predecessor. A Magic Bullet will kill anybody, no matter how powerful. I tested the first round on the Sentry, I will use this weapon on you if I have to."

"You wouldn't dare Mortal." Kephi warned. Norman smiled and shot the God causing him to stumble backwards. Angrily Kephi threw one of his hatchets knocking the weapon out of his hand before removing the bullet from his chest and crushing it into powder. "Your stunt failed Osborne. I don't care who you are but…" he writhed in pain before gold mist formed a semi circle around him.

"That was a different kind of magic bullet." Osborne announced, "This round when it comes in contact with a God associated with the Underworld it opens a portal to the realm of the dead. Since Asgard is so close it automatically open a portal to Nifleheim."

"Not to nit pick because quite honestly I am enjoying this." Kara asked, "But two things; 1 where is this portal and 2 when we are finished how do we subdue the potentially angry, blood thirsty even sun god whose sort of death is opening this doorway."

"Kephi is the portal." Norman replied, "One step into the mist around him will take us to Nifleheim. As for when he awakes, well let's just leave that to me. My plan is for a small trailblazing squad to go in and clear a path to the heart of the realm, then once we have the route secure send in specialized units to destroy the spirit matrix. Any volunteers will greatly be appreciated and rewarded."

"I'll follow you in, but only because I want to make sure that Songbird is really dead." Karla piped up, "She has an annoying habit of coming back to life."

"I'll go too." Venom hissed, "So many new tastes, hopefully they will be more solid then the dirty elves in the chasms under the camp."

"Count me in as well." Iron Clad added as he walked into the tent, "But you can stuff your reward Osborne, I'm just coming to keep an eye on Venom. I don't trust that thing as far as I could throw it." he finished. Several other voices joined the hunt and eventually the four Avengers were joined by a team of HAMMER Agents all hoping to advance into Osborne's Inner Circle. The group would not be heading in with no way out, Norman had taken the liberty of shipping one of the Grizzly APCs used in the Svartálfaheimr to be brought as close to the tent as possible, the modified transport was armed with a large winch which was lowed into the hole smeared with radioactive tracers that would lead the team back home and give a solid escape route back to Midgard if they were met with any kind of force greater then their own. Those not going were being called to defend the camp and hold the line against the highly likely Asgardian Counter Attack.

"Well here we go." Norman said breathing in before stepping onto Kephi's face before vanishing in a cloud of gold mist.

"We could just leave him in there." Bullseye announced as Iron Clad grabbed Venom as he started to back away and threw him onto Kephi before stepping cautiously on the god before vanishing. Karla pushed Bullseye gently before following him down melting through the deity before landing on the other side. The realm of Nifleheim was full of mist, the Avengers and the HAMMER agents dropping in behind them could barley see more then twelve feet in either direction although a massive spire jutted out of the fog, carved of grey stone and inscribed with runes.

"This place feels cold." Karla announced, "I suppose when I thought of the Underworld I suspected it to be a hellish inferno."

"Maybe next time." Iron Clad announced as two HAMMER agents dragged Sif cowled and hand cuffed down to the floor, "What's she doing here?"

"She's a guide." Osborne announced, "The centre of this realm is where the Asgardians were resurrected. She should naturally head in that direction which is exactly where we need to go."

"You really do think of everything" Karla mused lightning her hands with energy, "I'll take point after our 'guide' light the path." Norman nodded and the group headed out as they ploughed through the fog. It soon became apparent that there were obstacles in the fog, mostly hidden grave markers wreathed in the thickest mist. After the first discovery of one of these head-stones and the further realization that there were no names on the slabs the group largely ignored them unless they tripped over them or stubbed their toes. Eventually the group reached a rise that went up above the fog, the tower still maddeningly a long way away, and found a valley stretching all the way to the spire's base, fog free and filled with grave stones and markers.

"Okay rest here." Norman called before taking the Avengers aside. "I presume that you have all felt an increasing amount of dread." he asked, "Not to mention high levels of fatigue."

"How did you know?" Karla announced sarcastically. "I don't know why we just don't fly on ahead?"

"The reason for our troubles is that time is moving differently then in Midgard. When we left it was 7:55 in the morning now it is 5:21."

"The next day?" Iron Clad asked.

"The same day." Norman answered, "That's why we're all tired, our bodies are technically supplying energy to two tasks in two dimensions. While we can't die here, we can become so tired that we become permanent residents."

"What do you mean?" Karla asked. Norman pointed to one of the HAMMER agents who had collapsed, as he lay down on the earth his body bent in half his head jutting upwards before the majority crumbled away leaving only a slim grey headstone where he had stood.

"Jesus." the agent next to him yelled as he jumped to his feet. "What the fuck is going on." he added as the tomb agent finished his transformation, a tiny candle burning on the top of the head stone.

"That is defiantly incentive not to fall asleep." Karla replied, "What happens to us in the past?" she asked

"Don't know." Osborne replied. Karla glanced over to the agent who was backing away from the head stone only to see him jerk suddenly into the mist. Something else was in the fog, something as disturbing as the head stones. Looking around she saw a candle suddenly ignite and guessed the man had died and been transformed, she silently wondered how many of the slabs they had passed were former explorers who had given up the ghost. Quickly and almost simultaneously the hill erupted in a mass of candles as all the HAMMER agents were taken.

"Anyone else…" Iron Clad asked before Norman raised a gauntlet hand and pointed into the fog where a lone shadow marched out of the mist.

"Who are you?" Norman asked, "Tell me why you attacked my men."

"Because Norman." the figure announced as he moved out of the fog, "They were your men." it announced. Norman gasped and pointed a finger at the figure before growling, "You, your dead." at the attacker.

"Well duh." Spiderman announced, his neck broken and heading at an unnatural angle, "Now let's finish it Norman." he growled as more figures lurched out of the mist.


	13. Shades of Grey

The dead inhabitants of Niflehiem continued to surround the Avengers, their bodies showing tell tale clues of how they had met their end. The mixture of heros and villains seemed to be united in their desire to get at the living who had entered their realm, a burning desire the see them stone dead, quite literally in this case as the former HAMMER agents markers continued to burn, the candles flickering in a non-existent breeze.

"We don't mean you any harm." Norman addressed the spirits, "Go back to your rest and we will leave as soon as we are able."

"I don't think so." Spiderman replied his head hanging at an unnatural angle, "These people are responsible for us being here." he yelled, "You will pay for your crimes against us." he added swinging in and giving Norman a quick kick in the chest, the blow causing the Iron Patriot to stagger backwards before Osborne steadied himself and made a grab at him only to miss and come face to face with a blackened corpse, it's body burning with blue and grey flames.

"You burnt me Osborne." the corpse hissed as Spider Man swung towards Venom who was trading punches with a man carrying a wicker shield, his skin covered with nicks and cuts. "Now it's my turn."

"Scorcher, well if you had been a better trainee." Norman started before firing a canon round through the burning man, the shell ripping his left arm off before embedding in a dead Atlantean advancing on Iron Clad from behind. "Your still a third rate villain Scorcher, you were easy to replace." Norman finished as he lanced the corpses head of with a crossed Repulsor blast. Turning he saw the Swordsman run at him, his chest armor supporting a nasty cut, firing a plasma blast that engulfed the Iron Patriot Armor. With a grunt Norman took off and tackled the Swordsman crushing him against one of the grave-stones until his entire body ignited. Looking behind him he saw Spiderman and a man he recognized as Captain Zulu fighting Venom while Iron Clad faced off against what looked like the Wrecker, his head crushed and his body twisted. Moonstone had her own problems as a pink haired woman let loose a wave of sonic energy as Crossfire lined up a shot on 'Ms. Marvels' head. Flying in on an intercept Norman was stopped short as he was tackled from behind by the Swordsman, the dead Thunderbolt showing no sign of any damage.

"What the?" Norman asked as the Swordsman prepared to sink his blade into the Iron Patriot's Groin Guard, "I killed you, twice infact."

"And where do the dead end up?" the bullet ridden corpse of Maria Hill asked as she lurched out of the fog, "They go here, your fighting in a circle Osborne, but soon you will be like the other fools who entered this realm. A memorial in stone to the stupidity of man, especially the vindictive and selfish ones like you."

"Are you going to kill me because this is getting old." Norman yawned as he kicked the Swordsman back before getting up and snapping Maria's neck. "Avengers these spirits can't be killed." he informed them, "Keep them at bay and head for the tower." he announced as he turned to look at the tower only to be struck by a sudden blast of heat. The whole world had changed into a vast desert, the tower and the marauding spirits no longer in sight, only his Avengers and the sand covered bodies of the dead HAMMER agents.

"What just happened?" Venom hissed as he relaxed his fist.

"This is the Ancient Egyptian equivalent of the underworld." Norman told them, "The desert was a place of evil, the ultimate hell. Kephi must be trying to free himself by taking a detour into the hell he recognizes."

"Well I'm hungry, those ghost's didn't have any meat on them." Venom grumbled, "But now these guys aren't stone then they are just right to cure my hunger."

"Stop it." Karla snapped, "It's disrespectful these men…" she choked as the other's gave her a weird look.

"When did you care about respect Karla?" Norman asked, "Listen we will soon snap back to Nifelheim if the surface teams do their jobs right. When we get back we will be in a weakened state. I say we use what we have and recover our strength in any way we can."

"No." Karla growled, "These men were loyal to you, they deserve to be left in peace."

"Iron Clad what's your fifty cents on this matter." Norman asked, "What do you think?"

"I'm with Karla, I'm not that desperate yet." Iron Clad grunted, "But I am not going to stop you whatever you decide."

"Wrong answer." Mac hissed taking a bite out of one of the dead agents. As he chewed he let out a scream in pain before spiting the flesh out as a large black scorpion clung to it, waving its pincers and stinger at the Symbiote.

"You've got to admire the ironic symbolism." Karla mused as the dead agents bulged and split open revealing an entire swarm of scorpions, the venomous arachnids surrounding the Avengers before heading towards them. Quickly the Avengers opened fire with energy and Repulsor blasts as well as general squishing and swatting, but the weight of numbers soon overwhelmed them, the stingers penetrating even the tough hides of Iron Clad and the Iron Patriot Armor causing the Avengers to scream in pain as the venom entered their systems. As they struggled the wind picked up and a fog descended causing the Avengers to snap back into Niflehiem.

"I never thought I would be glad to be back here." Karla announced as the Avengers slid down the ridge into the field of graves at the foot of the tower, "I don't see any of those bad boos so I think we may be in the clear." It soon became apparent that Karla was right, the dead were no where to be seen and the Avengers decided to take the advantage and covertly head through the maze of markers and hope for the best. It wasn't long before they caught up with the enthralled Sif standing at the bank of a stream of mist, seemingly unwilling to cross the five foot wide obstacle.

"What is this obstacle?" Norman asked the Goddess who simply stared at him blankly. "Great we're not getting any answers from her." he snorted angrily as a tiny red dot danced around on his head. "What are you looking at?" he growled as Iron Clad ran forward and tackled him, the bullet round skimming over their heads and into the stone wall before disintegrating. More shots sounded and the Avengers quickly took cover behind a Mausoleum while they tried to work out who and where the shooter was. Karla stuck her head up and quickly went intangible as another round went whizzing past before ducking down.

"Crossfire," she announced, "somewhere by the ridge but there is more, they are coming through the bone yard towards us."

"Okay everyone." Norman addressed, "Let's get ready." he added clapping his gauntlets together as the stomp of feet approached. Spinning out from behind cover he intercepted the crow-bar swipe from Wrecker before pushing him back into the crowd of dead warriors. Opening fire with his Repulsors he struck the dead form of Balder, the Asgardian deity roaring as grey spirit stuff leaked from an arrow wound in his thigh. "Come on you dead saps." he roared as Bloodtide darted past him dropping into the river of mist before emerging mounted on a torrent of mist.

"Huh I wasn't even sure that was water." Karla announced as she flew through the base before emerging on the other side, landing clutching her arm. Quickly her skin turned to marble, elegantly styled, stone wings sprouting from her back.

"And that's why we don't touch the water." Iron Clad stated as he grabbed Spiderman and threw him back at the Swordsman as he rushed towards Osborne. "Any ideas on how to bring her out of it?" he asked the Iron Patriot. Norman turned to look before feeling something embed in his shoulder, turning to face the horde he saw that they had backed off and a familiar silhouette of Ares was marching towards him.

"You shouldn't be here." Norman bellowed, "This isn't your hell."

"True." Ares announced, "I'm on loan from Hades specifically to deal with you." he growled moving his axe into a position that would make decapitation easier to achieve.

"Come on Kephi." Norman said tapping a button on his left gauntlet, "Help me out here." he added as Ares swung the axe, the blade heading for his neck as the sand picked up obscuring him from view. "Thank the God." he announced as Venom and Iron Clad staggered forward as the sand settled down. "Karla good to see your not stone." he announced as Karla shook herself, "By the way nice wings." he added.

"How the hell did you change back?" Iron Clad asked.

"Different hells." Karla suggested shrugging as the sound of hooves pounding against sand could be heard over the whistling sand. Coming over the ridge of sand a woman dressed head to toe in black arrived, a golden mask over her face, her hand clutching a sword. "Who's the welcoming committee?" she asked as the rider stopped and slid down.

"Welcome to Duat." the woman hissed, "I am Apep your humble host."

"Apep, why does that name ring a bell?" Karla asked as Apep walked among them, the hint of yellow eyes behind the mask.

"We are looking for something, but alas it is not here." Norman replied.

"Norman said alas?" Venom asked as he sniffed Apep, "Something ain't right here, I say we ditch this snake oil salesmen and get moving."

"Those wings." Apep asked Karla, "How did you come across them? Are they stolen from Nut, grown from the desert and given to you, possible forged by Path in the forges of Heliopolis? No." Apep stated as Karla shook her head, "They interest me, I wonder if they would be powerful enough to fly you out of here."

"Don't trust her." Venom snarled, "I mean this is hell right so this guy is probably a devil or demon."

"Your armor." Apep purred stroking Norman's breast plate, "Is it exquisite and unique, forged from the bed-rock of the pyramids, gilded in Sobek's scales. Will it be strong enough to save you against the ravages of the demon serpent?" Osborne stared at Apep, "This interest's me, the armor of a mortal king."

"Seriously she reeks worse then Kephi, and he smells like rotting meat." Venom growled as Apep turned towards him and walked over tilting her head and staring at him.

"You mention the Kepher." Apep announced, "The dawn of the day, the eye of Ra, cast out of Heliopolis in a tomb created from his most high priestess." she stated, "That…"

"Interests' you?" Venom announced, "Seriously change the record."

"It worries me, the Kepher is truly evil, venom wrapped in the guise of man, the burning hatred of the sun and the cruel dark mud of the Nile given shape. I fear for you." she announced as the sand begin to wrap around the Avenger's bodies, "We will meet again, kindred tortured spirits of the desert." she called as the Avengers reformed in the misty graveyard of Niflehiem. Karla let out a gasp as she changed back into a marble statue while the others looked up to see the tower looming over them.

"Well let's get what we came for." Norman announced leading the way up the stairs to the door inside. Venom followed but Iron Clad stayed behind before picking up Karla and heading after them towards the ominous spire in-front of them. Passing through the massive gates they arrived at the very foot of the building, the walls formed from the graves of the dead, mist billowing from the cracks before dropping to the floor forming into the dead spirits that had hunted them across the plains to the very heart of the dimension.

"We are so close." Norman told the others through gritted teeth, "We can't fail now."

"Oh you have no choice this is the end of the line." Spiderman replied as Wrecker and Crossfire opened the only door into the tower, gold light leaking out of the building.

"Is that Kephi?" Venom asked as a figure emerged. "Oh holy crap." he added as the Sentry stepped out and the doors were closed.

"Bob it's me Norman, your friend." Norman told the Sentry, "Let us through and we will never come here again."

"No Osborne, Lindy told me the truth, that one of your people murdered her." the Sentry answered, "You are my enemies, my mind is made up." he stated.

"Norman bad news." Iron Clad cried as he, Venom and the Karla statue sunk into the earth before vanishing completely.

"As I said Norman." Spiderman hissed, "End of the Line."


	14. The Death of a Goblin

**Hela's Tower, Niflehiem - Unknown Time, Unknown Date**

The Sentry threw the first punch slamming his fist into the Iron Patriot's breast-plate, the blow completely knocking out the shields and causing tiny fracture lines to form as Norman retaliated with a close range Uni-Beam pulse followed up by twin Repulsor blasts sending the shade of Bob into the side of the tower where he dissipated before forming behind Norman. Turning just in time Norman dodged the follow up attack before launching himself into a spinning kick, his blow burrowing through the Sentry's stomach causing him to erupt in smoke a second time. Norman watched the perimeter for the former Avenger's reappearance before he erupted in a golden flash above him pouncing on the Iron Patriot pinning him to the floor, the remains of the armor disintegrating.

"Well done my servant." a woman announced as the Sentry backed off. Emerging from the tower was a tall woman clad in dark green with antlers sprouting out of her skull. "Mr Osborne how nice of you to join us here in Niflehiem." she announced.

"Hela," Norman growled, "You will tell me what I want to know."

"Oh Norman." Hela answered smiling cruelly, "You have no power, no allies and no chance of survival here."

"That's fine." Norman snorted, "I'm always alone, those idiots would only slow me down. Now this is your last chance tell me what I want to know or face the consequences." Hela smiled and snapped her fingers. the sound echoing around the entire realm before being drowned out by the sound of a turbine engine cycling up. "Well?" Norman asked, "Your answer?" Hela glared at him before pointing to the distance the assorted shades of the dead wandering off as the jet sound got louder. Norman looked up and saw a familiar figure slide down the tower before landing with a loud thud next to Hela.

"This can't be." Norman spat, "Your alive, I'm alive."

"No Norman." the Green Goblin announced grinning, yellow serrated teeth grinding as it glowered with big bulbous eyes at him, "You left me for dead, now we will be together again." it cackled as it pulled out a pair of pumpkin bombs.

* * *

><p><strong>Duat - Unknown Time, Unknown Date<strong>

Iron Clad buried out of the sand clutching the writhing Karla as he hovered up into the darkened skies. There was no moon but the light of the stars was enough to see buy, there was certainly more visibility here then in Niflehiem. The area that he had surface in was scrub land, flat and featureless aside from the odd thorn bush. Releasing Karla he rubbed his flanks, the sand had caused his skin to be stained red by the rust in the ground.

"Back in Duat." Karla stated as a puddle of night dragged a naked coughing Mac Gangran out of the sand, "Where the hell is Norman?"

"Don't know." Iron Clad answered, "But it looks like he didn't make the transition with the rest of us."

"We're hungry." Venom hissed looking fondly at Karla, "Maybe we should take those wings."

"Oh sod off Mac." Karla replied shooting the Symbiote with a beam of energy. The bolt of light hit the Symbiote and ricocheted into the ground before burning a hole into the sand. For a moment everything was still until the ground shook and a squad of armoured men dug themselves free from the sand. Each warrior was clad in bronze armor and armed with a jagged shield and long almost flipper like sword. Their faces were reptilian with eyes that burned with green fire, contrasting with their brown skin. The first to emerged uttered a crocking hissing sound and rushed at the Avengers his comrades close behind. Iron Clad slammed the first only for two more to quickly swarm him and strike with their swords, the blades chipping chunks of steel off his skin. With a roar of anger and a quick gravity pulse he sent the warriors scattering before turning to the four that had formed a shield wall around Venom and were cautiously advancing towards the Symbiote, the chewed remains of two of their number lying on the floor.

"Any ideas what these things are?" Karla asked as she fired a blast at a warrior who intercepted the energy with his shield, the beam causing the defensive weapon to sparkle.

"They taste like Turtle Soup." Mac hissed as he grabbed the sword from two and flipped them over his shoulders before chocking a third with a tentacle that emerged from his back as it tried to stab it's blade into his back. The situation was getting worse, more and more warriors were emerging from the sand, Iron Clad concentrated and increased the gravity of the attackers sending them plunging down towards were ever they climbed up from. The sand they were standing on cracked and the Avengers felt the ground give before running deeper into the scrub as the ground collapsed underneath them. Turning around for a glance Karla saw something massive more under the earth before vanishing.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Karla said angrily punching Iron Clad, "You woke that thing up."

"If I knew that there was a giant monster down there I would have been more careful." Iron Clad snapped pushing Ms. Marvel out the way. "You didn't seem to have any ideas on how to handle them." he added.

"We're in hell, you should expect giant monsters everywhere." Karla replied angrily.

"Guys." Mac interrupted, "Is it me or is there an old man waving a stick at us angrily from the top of that dune?" he asked as he pointed to the illuminated figure of an old man waving a staff tipped with an orange gem.

"He's not waving for us to leave." Karla announced, "He wants us to come over to him."

* * *

><p><strong>Hela's Tower, Niflehiem - Unknown Time, Unknown Date<strong>

Norman ducked and rolled as the pumpkin bombs detonated in a cloud of green mist around him, the thick toxic smoke causing him to choke as the Goblin came rushing through the fog before power kicking him into the dead form of Maria Hill. Struggling to his feet he pulled the dead SHIELD agents gun away and fired a shot into the Green Goblin who howled in pain. As the bullet hit Norman fealt his own blood leak out of the hole, somehow every shot and strike that he did to the Goblin was shared with him. "Hela fight fair." he called, "Whatever foul magics you put on me remove it."

"I didn't do anything to you." Hela replied as the Goblin threw a hail of bat shaped projectiles, the blades slashing Norman's skin open. Cackling the Goblin pulled out a third pumpkin bomb and threw it, the blast knocking Osborne onto his back, the toxic smoke causing him to go beyond choking, he felt like retching, the fog tasted foul in his mouth. The Goblin prowled over clutching a Slasher bar, the agricultural tool gleaming with an odd light. Norman peered and saw his reflection on the weapon's head a cruel mockery of his opponent. Time seemed to slow and Norman looked around as the woman who had infiltrated his dreams, clad in blue armor with a bird emblazoned on the chest-plate leaned against the snarling form of Wrecker, the villain frozen in time.

"Verity." Osborne growled, "Was this your idea?"

"No." Verity replied, "The reason why each stroke, shot and slash feels like it's burying in your guts is because you believe that the creature is you."

"It is." Norman replied, "No matter how hard I try that thing follows me. Even as I fight it mocks me." he moaned as he pointed out the reflection. Verity smiled and moved forwards to hover over Norman.

"What does that tell you?" she asked, "Come on Norman figure it out." she added before vanishing in a blue flash. Norman looked up as the Goblin blinked and re-adjusted its grip before raising the Slasher-bar for another attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Duat - Unknown Time, Unknown Date<strong>

Karla climbed up the last dune to where the old man sat holding the staff tight, his eyes dancing with purple flame. He smiled as they approached and beckoned them to sit down. Cautiously without a word Iron Clad and Karla sat while Venom prowled around the outside hissing menacingly.

"Welcome I am Atun." the old man told them, "You look lost." he announced removing four goblets from his robe along with a stream of brown beans that clattered in the cups before bursting into strong herbal teal.

"We are after a fashion." Karla replied not taking her eyes off the man. "You're a god of some sort aren't you?"

"I am one of the four carriers of the sun." Atum announced, "Or I was until Kephi was banished. From what I can see you are friends of my uncle."

"Friends is a strong word." Iron Clad mumbled. "Acquaintances really."

"I see." Atum stated, "You have an affliction." he said pointing at Karla's wings. "If you sit with me through the night then I will remove your curse."

"What's the catch?" Karla asked.

"A great evil stalks me as it does every night. Normally I am accompanied by the other deities of Heliopolis but something has happened that has made them change their duties, at least for this night." Atum told them, "If I fall to the Demon Serpent then the world is lost."

"Demon Serpent." Mac hissed, "Your friend Apep mentioned that thing, guessing that it's the devil here."

"Apep is the Demon Serpent." Atum told him, "It has many guises under the sun but during the night it only appears as a python many miles long. It has many servants all of whom would take my life to give him the solar orb he longs for. Now drink up you will need your strength evil approaches and will be on us soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Hela's Tower, Niflehiem - Unknown Time, Unknown Date<strong>

Norman watched as the Green Goblin brought down the Slasher Bar before making his move hooking his arm around the bladed tip before pulling the attacker down before delivering a kick to the crotch sending the Goblin reeling. Pulling himself to his feet with the bar Norman pulled himself up before holding the weapon aggressively as the Goblin unleashed another swarm of projectiles. Deftly spinning the weapon Norman knocked out all the projectiles before cracking a terrifying smile causing the Green Goblin to flinch. Running at his enemy Norman watched as the Goblin fired a Pumpkin Bomb, the projectile smashing into him and exploding, the blast doing nothing to slow him down as he covered the last twenty meters and slammed the hook into his enemies shoulder. Angrily the Green Goblin grabbed Norman's head and slammed it three time into the other shoulder before throwing him away and climbing onto his glider and gunning the engine.

"Interesting." Norman mused as he got to his feet, "But this time I will beat you."

"You will try but I'm always there right alongside you or I was before you tried to get rid of me." the Goblin cackled dive-bombing towards Norman who simply pulled out the tiny LED Screen that he had stolen when the Goblin had thrown him. Typing in a command the glider bucked upwards before the war-heads it was carrying beeped. The Green Goblin screamed before he bailed out, the exploding glider propelling him head first into the tower. Walking over Norman raised the Slasher Bar and slashed at the Goblin's neck, chopping the creatures head off, the surprised look on its face.

"Hela." Norman boomed, "Tell me where is Thor."

"He is gone mortal, now leave my realm." Hela ordered as the remaining shades started to close in on Norman.

"Tell me Hela where is my brother?" Norman bellowed.

"Father." she gasped recognizing the tone. "Come with me we have much to talk about." she purred before leading Norman into the Spire.

* * *

><p><strong>Duat - Unknown Time, Unknown Date<strong>

What Atum had said would be soon seemed like hours, at least to Karla. The old god was reasonably good company and the tea, or whatever he had offered them, defiantly had some regenerative properties. Even Mac had stopped thinking about eating their host for a midnight snack. Atum had been telling them about the formation of Duat when an animal cried in the distance. Standing up he leaned on his staff and peered into the darkness. "They are here." he sighed.

Illuminating her hands Karla looked across the dunes and saw what Atum had meant. There was an array of enemies coming down the dune system towards them. At the front of the column were a pack of the mangiest hyenas she had ever seen while more of the warriors the Avengers had fought before and what looked like badly mummified corpses followed them. While they made up the bulk of the horde there were also a few very large scorpions crawling towards them as well. Karla had a sneaking suspicion that they were the same ones they had encountered before, just grown to massive proportions. Behind them one of the dunes shook and a massive serpent rose out of the ground blocking out the stars.

"Oh my God." Iron Clad whispered, "I think maybe we made a mistake."

"My words exactly." Karla announced as the first wave of enemies started climbing up the dunes toward them. "How do we fight all these guys?" she asked Atum. He smiled and fired a beam of light from his staff striking one of the Scorpions crawling towards them.

"We don't all we need to do is wait for sun-rise." he answered as the horde bellowed in anger and cleared the final few meters to the top of the dune.


	15. Written in Blood

**Duat - Unknown Date, Unknown Time**

Iron Clad threw one of the mummified warriors down the dune into the horde of enemies climbing up the shifting slopes. They had been fighting for hours now are there was still no sign of any kind of sunrise. The forces arrayed against them where more deadlier then the thralls back at Asgard, they were more persistent too. Three of the fighters that Mac had nicknamed 'Turtle Warriors' had reached the apex followed by a pair of mummified corpses armed with axes, all five slashing at the rusting Avenger, his armor made brittle by the sand. Slamming his hands together Iron Clad knocked all five down as Karla and Atum fired beams into the crowd of enemies, patches of the sand burning so hot that it had become glass. Iron Clad had no time to relax however, as one of the hyenas powered its way up the slop and latched onto his arm as a second set of Warriors followed them up shield bashing him to the floor. Off in the distance Apep roared and stuck his head into the sand, the impact sending everyone besides Atum tumbling to the ground.

"What in the world?" Karla swore as she hand-sprung to a standing position knocking off a mummy's head as she did, the corpse staggering around before rolling down the dune. Suddenly she looked down and saw what looked like a massive face in the sand, it's mouth opening up and swallowing her down into the bowls of the earth. Landing with a thud, Karla saw that she was in a chamber with multiple gates, wretched creatures staring out as the sand closed over the top of her. In the middle of the room was a pedestal with a sun-dial on top. Curiously she stroked the needle before looking up at the tons of sand that lay between her and the surface, the dim sounds of battle barley audible.

"There is another way daughter of the Kree." the sand seemed to boom. "A way to save yourself."

"Who are you?" Karla yelled, "Show yourself."

"I am as always your grateful host Apep." the voice boomed, "You are trapped in the chamber of Set because I wish to speak to you alone. An event is about to happen that will require your decision. I only ask that Atum be destroyed and the sun handed over to me and I will cure you of all your problems. It will happen soon."

Back on the surface Venom tongue lashed a group of corpses back into an advancing giant scorpion. Few of the over-sized arachnids were left but as time passed they got bigger, the three remaining were the size of tanks, and had the armor plating to match. They didn't overly worry him to much, more pressing was his hunger, the enemies had learnt to send only inedible fighters against him. Greedily he started at Atum now locked in combat with ten of the Turtle Warriors equally matched, the sun glinting as he struck them with fiery blows. Licking his lips Venom barrelled through the line of attackers and rushing at Atum before snapping at his head, ripping it clean from his body.

"Mac what have you done?" Karla yelled as she dug her way out of the sand, Iron Clad pulling her out the last couple of meters. All around them the enemies were frozen all staring at Mac as he ripped Atum's heart out of his chest.

"Well aged." he grunted, "Delicious defiantly worth repeating."

"You killed him you selfish basted." Karla screamed shrugging off Iron Clad's hand, "You idiot, you monster." she yelled, "Oh my god I sound like Melissa." she screeched picking up Atum's staff and slamming it round Mac's head, the gem in the head snapping off and flying up into the air.

"No." Apep boomed rushing foreword like a freight train, "It's mine." he added lashing out his tongue and swallowing the gem. Karla turned to him, fire in her eyes as Iron Clad barged through the crowd of enemies, now beginning to melt back into the sand.

"Our deal." Karla said through gritted teeth.

"I lied," Apep hissed, "Enjoy your curse." he added smiling, the gleams of the gem shining through the gap like the first rays of sunrise. Karla shook her head and screamed, streaking at Apep before intangibly entering his mouth. Inside was very different to what she had imagined it would be. The teeth and fangs were old columns and in the centre was a pool where the masked form Apep had used earlier stood the gem imbedded in the hilt of her sword. Silently the black cloaked woman leapt forward slashing at Karla who deftly dodged before kicking the blade out of her hand. Karla spun again intangibly avoiding the flaming fists her enemy conjured before back-flipping over her and grabbing the mask, ripping it of her face. Looking into her enemies face Karla starred and gasped, "Your me?" she stated as she reached down and grabbed the sword.

"We're all you." voices echoed around the chamber as more women emerged dressed as Moonstone, Meteorite and a Kree Princess emerged. "You belong here in the darkness with us." all four said in unison. "Drop the sword and embrace him." The real Karla clenched her fists before looking at the gem flashing in her hand. Suddenly behind her Apep's mouth opened a crack and Iron Clad was silhouetted against the dunes struggling to keep the jaws open.

"Come on Karla grab the gem and let's get out of here." he yelled as the mouth gave and the fang above him dropped lower. Grabbing the stone from the sword Karla sprinted to the end of the mouth, the shadow forms of her following, screeching in anger. Tackling Iron Clad they both landed on the dunes before rolling down to the base. Holding the gem up Karla groaned before out of the darkness a bird came and snatched it carrying it up into the heavens.

"That bird stole the sun." Iron Clad said in surprise.

"Ra steals nothing." a familiar voice announced. At the top of the dune stood Atum smiling down at them, Venom skulking behind him, restrained by vines now growing from the top of the hill. Sliding down the hill he helped both the Avengers to their feet before stating, "Behold Dawn." as the sun raised in the East, it's glow illuminating the desert and Apep who angrily retreated back into the earth cursing and hissing. "Now for your reward." he croaked pulling Karla's wings off and smashing them on the ground, "You are free and this." he added pulling out a disc, "Will return you back to your world," he added smiling, "The realm of Duat thanks you for aiding us in the nightly struggle against Apep."

"Nightly struggle." Iron Clad huffed, "You guys seriously need a break. Especially you since you died and everything."

"It is natural only my death will release the sun, then it is up to my allies to keep the sun safe until Ra arrives from the East to carry it up into the heavens." Atum announced handing the amulet to Iron Clad. "It is set to the right time and date all you need do is expose it to light to make the travel possible." Atum instructed as the vines threw Mac down to their position. In a flash all of the Avengers were gone travelling back to whence they came.

* * *

><p><strong>Hela's Tower, Niflehiem - Unknown Time and Date<strong>

Norman sat down, at least his body did, his mind felt like it was flying through the air around Hela and his own form, now distorted into the laughing grimace of Loki. Both the gods said nothing for a while until Hela spoke her voice bitter. "You ally Mephisto betrayed me."

"Prince of Lies what the hell did you expect. No offence meant by the way." Norman's body replied. "At least everyone important got out which leads me to my initial question that burns not only in my mind but my hosts as well. Isn't that right Norman?" he asked.

"It does." Norman replied shocked to hear that he was audible in this form, "I want my body back." he mumbled.

"Oh for Odin's sake give the mortal back his body." Hela announced, "This is serious father, we need to deal with Mephisto before he takes this realm too."

"No what I need to know is where did you leave Thor?" Norman's Body barked.

"Just tell him what he wants' to know, floating around like this is very disconcerting." Norman told Hela.

Hela got to her feet brushing through Norman, a sense of euphoria touching his spirit as she walked over to his body. "I suggest we make a pact, the three of us, never to be broken unless we want to be burnt alive on Hel's pyre."

"That seems a little un-fair." Norman complained, "Your Queen of Helhiem, it's not torture for you."

"A compromise then," Norman's body suggested, "If I break the bargain I will be lashed to the three stones strapped under the Midgard Serpent prematurely. If Osborne breaks it, to the pits of Hel with him, and if my daughter doth not keep her end of the bargain then she will be stripped of her powers and sentenced to be the servant of the mortals."

"And what do we get in return for sticking to our laurels." Norman asked.

"From me you get the name and place of where Thor rests." Hela offered.

"I guarantee protection from Mephisto for my daughter and power for you Osborne. But what can you offer?" Loki asked, "What can you give to a pair of gods."

"I will do anything to free you Loki, as for you lady Hela I will abandon my attempt to flatten your realm but only if you keep your promises." he growled. Hela clicked her fingers and a spirit of a man dressed like a lawyer brought a piece of parchment forward with the terms of the pact scrawled in red ink along with a dagger formed from a human's rib bone. Hela took the name and scrawled her name on her arm, the signature forming on paper. The spirit took the parchment and knife to Norman's body and Loki did the same process. Norman's own ghost suddenly felt like it was being caught in a vacuum and sucked towards his body. Blinking he felt something dark stir in his mind as he settled back in his body. Taking the dagger he signed before throwing it down onto the floor, fire arching out between him and Hela before binding their hands together.

"It is done." Hela announced as she picked Norman up by the neck. "Now be gone." she ordered throwing him out of the tower and back towards the cable sticking out of the sky.

"My Avengers." he croaked, "Assemble." As the words left his hands the other three Avengers appeared crawling out of the sand, seemingly no worse for ware.

"Hey boss how was your trip?" Karla asked

"I don't want to talk about it." he told her, "Now start climbing or I'll make you permanent residents."

Silently the Avengers climbed up into the cloud layer before popping their heads out of Kephi, the god now propped up against a crate as the sound of battle raged around them. The HAMMER Agents guarding the body blinked before helping them up out of the comatose from of Kephi.

"Soldier what happened?" Norman growled.

"Tyr led a counter attack yesterday evening sir." the agent announced, "Hawkeye has managed to hold the outer checkpoint and command line but we won't be able to repel this kind of assault for long. We've already held for ten hours sir."

"What, we've been gone for how long?" Iron Clad asked.

"Just over a day sir." the Agent announced, "There is once more thing sir, an e-mail arrived. It said that the person you have been looking for was moved to Heliopolis."

"Really." Norman said looking down at Kephi, "Okay everybody let's secure that front line."

"What about him?" Karla asked as Mac licked the Scarab's arm before taking a chunk of flesh out of it."

"Leave him there, let him sleep." Osborne ordered, "Mac come leave the Scarab alone, we will need him later. After that he's all yours." Venom hissed happily before following the Avengers as they walked away. Further down the cable four shadows moved out of the mist heading for Midgard, taking the chance to be free soon they would be among the living again, and their desperation for life would be sated.


	16. The Coming of Fear

"I'm back bitches." Antman yelled as he stepped off the Zeus Transport Shuttle, his right arm in a sling, his left clutching Gurnigur, the Spear of Odin, holding it up triumphantly. Looking around the few HAMMER personnel seemed unenthused and didn't look up from the supplies they were moving. At least they weren't trying to kill him, between Paladin, the local mercenaries, Boomerang and the mysterious sniper who claimed to be working for Osborne it seemed like the whole continent of Australia was trying to do him in. Still he had succeeded, and that would make Norman a very happy goblin even if he still denied he had ever worn anything green. Walking into the command tent Eric saw Norman arguing with his reflection while Kephi stood sentinel like by his side, golden fire running down his arms as scarab beetles moved up and down his spine, the hard shelled insects bulging as they moved up and down.

"Yo did anyone order a side portion of mystical spear?" Eric asked, his sudden appearance causing Norman to turn around, a queer look of frustration and disbelief on his face.

"You actually did what you were told." Norman said rushing over and wrapping his hands around the spear, "I can't believe it."

"Yeah well I did it. In addition Paladin won't be bothering you again."

"You killed him?" Norman asked surprised.

"Yes," O'Grady lied knowing all too well that Paladin was on his way to a beach house in Maui to meet up with a group of anti HAMMER insurgents. "By the way Ghille says hello." Norman looked into O'Grady's eyes his face emotionless although the twitching eye screamed louder then Songbird ever had. "I have to ask you were the bullets for me or for Paladin." Eric said angrily.

"All that matters is that your hear." Norman replied quickly, "Well done, where is Ghille by the way?"

"Last time I saw him, sinking to the bottom of Sydney Harbour." Eric said Norman didn't seem to be listening he was mesmerized by the spear he was holding. Eric looked at Kephi who took this time to send a red-shelled scarab beetle scuttling out of his nose and up into his ear. O'Grady nodded, it was time, Osborne's reign of terror was about to come to an abrupt and very sudden end.

"It's time." Norman whispered, "Avengers Assemble." he growled.

Fifteen minutes later the Avengers were all gathered in the remains of the briefing tent, most of them looking disgruntled and annoyed, O'Grady was jetlagged that was fair enough, but Karla and Steel looked pissed, apparently they had been found having sex in the back of a Grizzly APC by Bullseye who just looked plain murderous. Kephi looked even angrier, and only the fact that Thor had been given sanctuary by his arch-nemesis Ra had convinced him to stay. Venom was stealing odd looks at Kephi, obviously still intent on getting a final taste of the god. Brigade and Daken didn't turn up with the former being dead, literally this time, and the later being an AWOL basted intent on killing his father. Norman had also invited Scourge to the meeting, the Initiative Commander now an unofficial Avenger, although Osborne was unsure what emotions were being shown underneath the ballistic mask he wore.

"I'm glad you could all be here." Norman announced, "Today on the 28th August we reach the end of the Asgard Campaign."

"The end?" Bullseye asked, "We've lost all the ground we took, surely that means we're nowhere finished unless you suggesting that we're going to loose."

"No far from it, this war was unlikely to be won through strength of arms." Norman told the group, "Although the playing field has been severally reduced, with Hod, Karnilla and Balder dead and Sif regenerating we have accomplished a surprising amount on the ground with mere brute force, now we must look to this." he said pulling out Odin's Spear.

"I got that for him." Eric said nudging Karla who pushed him back sending him toppling onto the floor.

"After claiming Loki's helm and Odin's Spear we have one more objective before we can level what is left of Asgard. We need Thor's Hammer or more importantly the Uru essence found within." Norman lectured, "Tyr and Hemindell will probably be guarding it fiercely, the road won't be easy but it will be short."

"So how are we meant to get Mjolnir?" Iron Clad asked, "We can't lift it because of the mojo that protects the thing."

"Your right but Mjolnir was destroyed not long ago, now it's being re-forged in the heart of Asgard, the safeguards are off gentlemen it's up for grabs." Suddenly Kephi began to convulse in the crowd gold mist flowing from her eyes and mouth as the scarab beetles crawled out of his body, causing the Avengers to withdraw their feet from the horde of terrified insects.

"What the hell is going on?" Norman roared.

"Hemindell's warning." Kephi coughed, "He's here in the camp, they know Osborne, the worst things imaginable are going to happen."

"Avengers fan out find Hemidell and add him to the list of the dead." Norman ordered as chairs scrapped and the sound of squishing insects could be heard under-foot, "You," he yelled grabbing Kephi, "Snap out of it, if he finds what we're planning to do it's all finished."

"Drop the charade Norman." Kephi replied removing Osborne's hand while twisting the wrist in a brutish sign of dominance, "You win either way isn't that right?"

"Yes but we don't want the idiots outside to find out." Norman sneered, "Now go get something to eat." he announced, "It's time for the final phase and your going to need all your strength to complete the spell." he whispered before Kephi let got of his arm and stalked out of the tent, the trail of skittering scarab beetles following in his wake.

Karla vaulted over the Humvee before landing outside the remains of the armoury, the tent still ravaged from the last two attacks on the base. Hemindell was somewhere but like Clint he was cunning and had a head full of tactics, like last time Karla was sure that there would be the same visions accomplying him, it was time she thought to work out the anger issues on Songbird, she wouldn't be fooled again. Up ahead one of the security guards was thrown while his compatriots fled, their weapons thrown down. It was clear that her enemy was just around the corner; quietly she hovered over the tent only for a golden clad woman to rise up and look her in the eye.

"Your me?" Karla gasped, "Only me as Meteorite." The other Karla smiled and flashed blinding her modern day counterpart. As the light cleared Karla felt ground under her feet and saw the camp had transformed into a partially demolished street in the middle of New York. Meteorite stood in-front of her and flanking her were the rest of the Thunderbolts; MACH II, Charcoal, Atlas, Jolt and Songbird all staring at her with hatred burning behind their eyes.

"Careful," Meteorite ordered, "Ms. Marvel has gone berserk, we've got to bring her down before she kills anyone else."

"Anyone else?" Karla asked as the Thunderbolts advanced. Then she saw what her past self had meant hung from a lamppost was the body of Hawkeye. Inside Karla something ached inside as she realised what she had done. "Clint I'm so sorry." she whispered as her enemies surrounded her ready for the kill.

Iron Clad lifted up the M1 Abrams tank with a single hand before checking underneath for Hemindell. It was unlikely but you never knew. Letting go of the tank he waited for the crash only to see the tank hover up and fly away.

"Who's their?" he asked looking around.

"Michael you're a monster." a familiar voice cried. Iron Clad looked around to see Ann Darnell as she had been before the accident in space. Up above Vector hovered his human form plain to see as Jim Darnell stood behind his sister.

"It's not what it looks like." Iron Clad stammered, "I'm an Avenger."

"Why would the Avengers take somebody as ugly as you?" Vector asked. "Look at yourself." he commanded hovering a plate of reinforced glass in-front of Steel. What he saw was horrific, his body was even more knobbed and knarred, rusted to a dark red, his face covered in metal growths and knobs. Paralyzed in disgust Iron Clad never realized Vapour change her form, chocking gas entering his lungs as the other's just watched, smirks on their faces.

Bullseye wasn't surprised to see Daredvil standing on top of one of the sentry towers as he and Mac headed for the perimeter. Nudging the Symbiote he pointed at the man in red just waiting for him arms folded, a serious expression on his face.

"Huh Daredvil." Venom grunted, "I wonder who I get?"

"Probably Spiderman." Bullseye replied picking up a choice selection of pebbles. "Be back soon don't have too much fun without me."

"Yeah you wish." Venom hissed as he slouched off, neither of the two villains noticing the growing patch of white on the Symbiotes' back. Bullseye flamboyantly climbed up the tower jumping from strut to strut rather then climbing up a ladder, he knew it was fake just like last time but the least he should do was make an effort. Reaching the top he slipped on the last jump his wrists cracking, leaving his hands useless, broken and unresponsive. Falling he slammed into the generator he moaned, the fall should have broken his back but it hadn't not that it mattered his hands were broken. Looking up he saw Daredevil mutate, his body going from human to something monstrous, his horns becoming real as his skin shifted to red.

"Lester Graves." the devil roared as it pounced from the tower, "Your time has come."

Mac screamed in pain as the Symbiote peeled off him, the suit now completely white as he fell into what seemed like a dark pit, stirring he looked around, he knew this place it was where his larder had been. There was something skittering around the walls, the place seemingly larger yet also more claustrophobic then it had been when he had the Symbiote on. Scuttling out of the doom came the form of the Steel Spider, his missing arm mutated into a claw made of Symbiote matter.

"Bring it on." Mac snapped, "I'll tear that off with my own teeth." he announced as the arm dropped off and bloomed into a monstrous form of Venom already poised to strike.

"I get this all my enemies are here to eat me." he sneered, "Well you don't frighten me."

"No." a voice said behind him as he felt a spear slice through his chest. "How about when you face a god?" the female form of Kephi whispered in his ear.

Eric O'Grady scuttled into the mess tent, the in-flight movie had been terrible but the food had been non-existent and there was an old O'Grady saying, Don't fight gods on an empty stomach. The room was deserted except for the head cook who was working away preparing lunch for the troops. Walking up O'Grady picked up a tray and surveyed his options, none were overly appetizing but at least it was food.

"What do you want honey." The Cook asked turning around. Eric recoiled the cook was Deadpool wearing a funny apron and armed with a long handled ladle. "Well is it the fish sticks or an early death."

"Very funny." Eric replied, "How about you piss of and leave me alone."

"Can't do that Ant Woman," Deadpool answered, "Impurest Cheese shanghaied me from Negative Island to have a leading part as your ultimate nightmare and now it's time for you to face your ultimate fear." he added as Deadpool LMD held a flashlight up illuminating the original's face as he pulled something out from beneath the counter.

Kephi stalked through the camp as HAMMER agents and US Military Personnel ran screaming from the visions they saw. Heading towards the main disturbance he begun to feel a sense of dread and long before he found Hemindell he could feel the air above him warp and rip, ice cold rain falling as the clouds rotated against the red sky. Up-ahead Scourge ran past chased by a pack of Hippies waving flowers and holding peace signs. Kephi chuckled and gave a salute to the leader, a John Lennon esque man before reaching the remains of the fuel depot. Hemindell stood in a circle of burning fuel his hand on his sword as Kephi approached and bowed, the Norse god responding with a similar courtly gesture.

"So it's time just as you warned." Kephi said sadly, "Except I think you twisted the truth slightly."

"You know I can't lie son of Apep." Hemindell replied, "I am bound to speak only the truth."

"And you did accept you made me believe that she was coming early where as this is just your magic working overtime to keep me fooled." Kephi announced glancing upwards waiting for the clouds to breach.

"But as you know the fear you have is real now, she is here and she had bypassed the safe guards placed to stop her." Hemindell announced, "Now I fid your farewell Kephi, this way between your fears and my powers we have saved the Earth from Osborne." he added.

"And doomed it for all who stand on her surface." Kephi announced as the clouds split open and a massive tornado begun to descend slowly to the ground, lightning streaking across the sky as something massive moved above the clouds.


	17. Inner Demons

Bullseye rolled off the generator as Daredevil landed, fire swirling around his mouth, a hellish grin on his face as he roared in frustration. Now slumped on the floor Bullseye attempted to drag himself forward only for his arms not to respond, his arms still broken and useless. Daredevil croaked and cooked before making a second leap onto the floor sniffing and searching for the dammed man, quietly Bullseye picked up a pebble with his teeth and waited, silently watching as his demonically charged arch nemesis got closer and closer, spittle drooling from his mouth creating steaming puddles on the floor.

"Lester." Daredevil moaned with a voice sounding like a grate slamming in the wind, "Come out and face your end like a man rather then hiding like a child." Daredevil know towered over Bullseye seemingly unaware that he was there, also unaware that his prey had been watching and waiting, barley breathing as he looked for the optimum entry point for the stone clutched in his teeth. Bullseye spat, the stone propelled through the air and into Daredevil's left eye socket before continuing into the brain before rattling around in the cranium like a bullet, mashing the devil's grey matter until the whole thing burst into flame leaving behind a charred skeleton of a man.

"Too bad your not the real thing." Bullseye announced, painfully reaching down to snap off a charred horn, he was surprised while his arms had obviously only been broken in the illusion they still hurt, and the burning body remained suggesting that the event had been real. "This will make a good trophy." he sneered not noticing the skeletal hand of Daredevil grab him before the skull sunk it's teeth into his legs. "Bullseye grunted with pain before kicking the dead body off and crushing the skull and hands underfoot. He had expected the whole glass future vision thing he had witnessed last time but it was obvious that the rules had changed. Wandering off he left the remains behind heading for the descending tornado in the distance, something told him that while his personal hell trip was over, not everybody had been so lucky.

Karla felt Atlas grab her by the hair hoisting her up to her feet as Abe levelled a nasty looking blaster at her. She knew she deserved it, she had down terrible things, Clint had been the only person willing to trust her, make feel like she could be a hero. Suddenly she realized what was going on, all of the Thunderbolts before her had trusted her once, loved her, she had become a monster surrounded by light and worst of all she didn't feel sorry. Angrily she lashed out beams of light striking MACH II, boring through the carapace until he was bifurcated like a plank of wood fresh from a saw mill. The others looked stunned except for Songbird who just looked plain murderous, Karla took the sunned looks as an advantage and slipped through Atlas's fingers before landing lightly on the pavement.

"This never happened." Karla told the Bolts, "I know because I lived through this. I didn't kill him, she did." she said pointing at the dead Hawkeye.

"But you killed Abe." Songbird screeched as she came screaming in armed with long sonic blades extended from her fingers. Karla ducked and twisted into a spinning kick knocking Songbird off balance as Charcoal ran towards her like a burning wrecking ball. Elegantly Karla flew over the top landing between Jolt and her past self, the teenager obviously off balance after Karla's accusation of Meteorite. With a swift energy blast Jolt was down her head cauterized as Meteorite flashed blinding Karla as Charcoal came rushing in again.

"I never liked any of you." Karla commented as she felt something hot run through her intangible form. Blinking she saw Atlas and Songbird come in from up high in a joint attack, the giant now supporting massive pink fist formed around his own, the first blow stunned Karla as she aimed, the second as the actual fist hit her knocked the wind out of her as she let got of the energy pulse she had been storing up. Atlas got ready for a number two punch but stopped the sonic knuckles around his fist dissipating. Karla tilted her head to see Songbird plummeting, the blast knocking out her sonic harness as Melissa headed towards tera-firma. Quickly Karla intercepted grabbing her rival by the hair and swinging her around as Charcoal headed towards her. Releasing Songbird, Karla smiled as she flew straight into the burning teen before instantly vaporizing, behind her Atlas let out a roar as Meteorite headed for an intercept course, her body glowing. Karla simply held out a palm and waited Meteorite flew straight into it and recoiled before being grabbed and brought level to Karla's face. Ripping the Moonstone off her past self Karla watched as the world shimmered from tough streets to burning HAMMER Camp, the moonstone in her hand reduced to powder.

"Cest le Vie." she stated before looking around the camp, it was in total shambles as people ran around terrified of the multitude of visions and figures from their darkest past. Karla didn't care she had vanquished her demons, her desire to do good, to be a mother and a friend, from now on she would do as she pleased.

"As I said last chapter." Deadpool announced holding the cupped hand forward, "This is your greatest fear, behold." he added throwing a rubber spider at Eric, the toy bouncing off his amused face.

"My greatest fear, more like a clown for hire." he snorted, "Seriously a rubber spider is that the best you can do."

"Spider where, get it away from me." Deadpool screamed in a womanish voice.

"I'm leaving." Eric announced, "Your not terrifying at all."

"Oh yeah." Deadpool replied, "How about the bad dreams you have of me killing you." he announced fixing a silencer to his Glock Automatic Pistol.

"How do you know about that?" Eric said not turning around.

"Well duh I'm in them, if I don't know then nobody else has a right to do so." Deadpool stated as Eric turned round to see the pistol on the desk, big bullets all around the weapon. "That," Deadpool said, "is not what should concern you. This," he finished pulling out a backpack mounted twenty litre bottle of Raid from behind the counter, "should." he added liberally spraying the tent. Coughing and choking Eric reached for his belt adjusting the dials. "Shrinking down." Deadpool chocked, "Here came's the rolled up newspaper…" he trailed off as Eric burst out of the tent, his thirty foot tall frame towering over the mouthy merc. "Oh crap even as a vision, this is going to hurt." he announced as a massive foot squashed him.

Eric looked down at the mess on his boot before scanning the camp, clearly there was something nasty going on near the fuel depot, from the looks of it Bullseye and Karla were out of their vision trips and were heading to intercept while Iron Clad was busy throwing punches at the U-Foes, his former team mates running circles around the hideous creature he had become. Moving forward he stepped on a puddle of white goo, a strange biting sensation digging into his foot, ignoring it he scrapped the mess on the ground and moved on towards the strange tornado hovering over the camp.

On the ground the Symbiote rippled, it's host was in pain, or possibly euphoria it couldn't quite tell yet, somehow it had to do something but the white layer had strange powers over it almost like the creature Brock, his most beloved partner, had merged with. Quickly it racked its brain trying to remember how Mac Gangran had beaten it before. Suddenly another person, judging from the uniform she was wearing, a nurse stepped on the puddle running from a massive wasp, the creature bumbling around. The Symbiote acted fast sticking to her shoe, pinning her to the ground before crawling up her leg and over her face. "Mercy," it hissed as the white glob followed her, "Got to the Avengers locker and find me the suit." Mercy nodded walking like a Zombie, the Symbiote still unable to control anything but her mind as the wasp stung her, the venom now ineffective, countered by the Venom wrapped around her.

Iron Clad preformed a desperate Thunder Clap knocking Vapour away far enough so that the wisps of gas in his lungs were easily exhaled. As Vapour reformed X-Ray bombarded Iron Clad with radiation causing his body to become even more knobbly, steel forming over his eyes, his body becoming too heavy to move even with his ability to alter gravity.

"It's all your fault we became like this." Vector snapped, "You piloted us to close for too long."

"I know that." Iron Clad announced, "His voice sounding like grating steel. That's why I'm doing this." he added as he increased his weight sending him sinking into the earth, abrasion grinding down his hide until he could actually see and move again, his skin still tainted red by Oxidation but tougher then ever. Reversing the gravity he shot out of the earth slamming into Vector before he could react knocking him to the ground as both X-Ray and Vapour sprung to life loosing their human forms and heading straight for him.

Iron Clad reversed gravity and dropped falling past them before slamming into the ground before picking up Vector and using him as an almost human shield. Outpacing her brother Vapour reached him first but was repulsed by the unconscious Vector as Iron Clad hefted him up as a psychic barrier, his power ripping her apart never to be seen again. X-Ray saw what had happened to his sister and fired the radiation vaporizing Vector until he collapsed into purple energy, frisking the sand about around Iron Clad's feet and nothing more.

"Alright Jimmy." Iron Clad said, "Just you and me." he added as X-Ray landed. Iron Clad picked up the M1 Abrams now lying on it's side before deliberately leaving an opening for X-Ray to fire at him. The younger U-Foe took the bait and Iron Clad struck dropping the Abrams on him before closing the hatch, the tank's radiation protection keeping X-Ray locked inside as he superheated the lock, effectively welding him into an inescapable prison. Shaking his head Iron Clad stretched and thundered off after the Giant Eric O' Grady to where Kephi had the tornado hefted on his shoulders, the force of the wind causing sparks of gold and a few unlucky scarab beetles to be flung up into the storm, green thunder meeting them as they hit the shadowy figure inside.

Mac backed off as the female form of Kephi advanced towards him, summoning a ceremonial dagger in her hand. He was worried; the symbols on the walls of the chasm seemed to have no effect when it came to inhibiting her powers or for that matter of removing the Steel Spider and Venom as they advanced, salivating ready to eat his flesh. Kephi smiled and stabbed herself through the heart, her form exploding into hundreds of scarab beetles that flew into Mac's mouth before changing into rotting flesh. Try as he might the amount of beetles made spitting them out impossible, the flesh working it's way into this oesophagus and down into the stomach, the organ reeling as he ate.

"Now your fed…" The Steel Spider announced, "He clamped onto Mac's arm and begun to chew it ripping into flesh and muscle faster then any normal human could as the Venom Symbiote advanced on him like a puddle of black tar ready to smother him for the last time. Behind the Symbiote something crashed through the sludge and a black suited woman with a spider on her chest emerged before slamming the Steel Spider away. Quickly the dark clothing she wore melted and crawled up Mac's body as he struggled to beat it off.

"Welcome back." the Symbiote hissed, "We've met you." he added as the Nurse scratched her head and looked around the room, terrified at where she found herself, "We brought a meal." it said slyly as a long tongue licked it's lips.

"No," Mac commanded, "No more, we don't eat people anymore." he scolded as the taste of scarab flesh lingered in his lips, "From now on you do what I say."

"Yes Master." the Symbiote hissed in a treacherous voice as they climbed up out of the pit leaving the nurse all alone. Well not totally alone, as they reached the surface Elvish eyes opened focusing on the 'gift' left behind by the Dark Avengers, the screams sweet music to both of them.

"What's going on?" Norman asked his reflection angrily.

"It's the coming of her, an old one from the depths of time, I remember hearing stories from Hod the blind fool was part of two attempts to destroy her." Loki replied as Norman's reflection changed into the Norse God of Mischief's mocking visage. "It's why Mad Kepher fights for you, she cares nothing about your cause, she just wants' to prevent that world destroyer from eating out planet and forming a new one from the remains."

"How do I stop this, if that thing reaches planet side then all is lost." Norman growled.

"The Spear of my wretched father Norman." Loki informed, "That is powerful enough to stop this." he sneered

"So your saying that something that couldn't be killed by a god can be stopped by a mortal with a stick?" Norman asked in disbelief, "I think trickery is involved."

"A logical thought." Loki commended, "But think where have you see visions such as this one before?"

"Hemindell." Norman growled, "I have to kill Hemindell." he added slipping on a spare Iron Patriot Armor suit and picking up Gurnigur, "I have to kill Hemindell." he growled as he left.

"And when you do the last person who could stop me will be gone." Loki sneered, "And this world will be mine."


	18. Eye of the Storm

**Fuel Depot, HAMMER Base Camp - 11:33AM, 28th August**

Kephi strained as the wind speed picked up, he didn't need a fancy altimeter to know that the creature inside the tornado was advancing. Unlike the visions his team mates had experienced this was real, the puny illusions that Hemindell had sent after them were all too easily slain. Daring to look down Kephi saw the Avengers assembling beneath him and almost sighed in relief before realizing that they were a long way off of wining this thing, the Grey Lady was a powerful force to be reckoned with.

"Kephi." Norman bellowed, "Stop messing around and kill Hemindell."

"I can't if this wind storm touches down we're finished." Kephi announced, "I have to hold it just like last time."

"Norman the pilots in the Storm Chaser are in position and ready for reconnaissance duty." Karla whispered. Kephi looked up and saw what his team mate was talking about, a bright red prop driven aircraft arrived cutting through the turbulence before piercing the storm's walls.

"Make them turn back, your just wasting human lives." Kephi warned as the plane's silhouette was blacked out by swirling winds. For a moment nothing happened until the outline of the plane was visible again, surrounded by green lightning before being completely disintegrated.

"Just as I suspected." Norman mused, "Raptor Flight engage Target 11, missiles only I repeat you have to keep away from the storm itself."

"Stop your just feeding it; I won't be able to hold it forever." Kephi told them as sparks trickled down from the destroyed plane and ran over his cheek scouring the flesh and muscle off leaving exposed bone behind. Overhead four F22 Raptor's opened fire spamming wave after wave of rockets and missiles into the storm, green lightning feeding on the projectiles as they entered before arching out and pulling the planes that launched them into the eye of the tornado. Aggressively the storm spun faster forcing Kephi down until he was only a hundred feet off the ground, the force of the wind causing nearby trucks and storage crates to be sucked into the maw.

"I hate to say this." Eric announced, "But I don't think that worked."

"It wasn't meant to." Norman replied, "It was to draw Hemindell out so we can end this." he told them as a thick purple haze descended around them. "Look there he is," he said pointing at Hemindell as he struggled to keep the tornado aloft. "Avengers take him down." he ordered.

Kephi stared as the Avengers flew up towards him most of them moving under their own power while Venom and Bullseye rode up on One Man Ariel Platforms (OMAP). It was only when the fore-mentioned Bullseye opened fire with a volley of knives, the blades streaking up at him serrated edges slicing through his flesh, that he realised something was wrong. "Cease this madness." Kephi called down as Ms. Marvel hovered level with him firing an energy beam as she closed in, ready for a deadly strike to the face. Kephi twisted and watched Karla fly past like and enraged bull before being struck in the back as Iron Clad slammed into him before using his abilities to drag the god down with him. Kephi shrugged and summoned his Kophesh before watching the blade fly up into the storm before vaporizing, the residual energy from the Grey Lady striking both him and the metal warrior causing the later to let go screaming in pain as flakes of iron ripped off his skin.

"Avengers you know what you must do." Norman told the others as he opened fire on the fake Hemindell with his shoulder mounted canon and his Repulsors, the rounds scarring the god as he struggled to hold onto the storm and deflect the worst of the damage. Antman attacked next dodging the wind sheer and random energy blasts from Ms. Marvel and the Iron Patriot before stinging Kephi in the neck before being shaken off rocketing up into the storm. At the last moment a strand of black webbing shot up and stuck to him, pulling him back from the brink towards Venom.

"Thanks Mac you can let go now." Eric commented as he got closer to the Symbiote's mouth. "No seriously let me go." he yelled before he was swallowed by his team mate.

"What was that?" Mac asked sadistically, "Couldn't here you over the storm." he added as he lashed out at Kephi, the whips causing scars for the lightning to exploit, the internal scarab community in the God's body flocking away from the exposure. Kephi winced as the lightning infiltrated his body not able to dodge the massive scythe that had been mounted on the OMAP Bullseye rode on, the blade piercing his liver.

"Let's hope my deal holds." Kephi groaned as his body glowed and expanded to become that of a massive scarab beetle, the tornado held on its armor plated back, lightning slowly eroding scales that protected the tender internal organs. "Avengers I am not your enemy." Kephi boomed over the storm. Whatever they heard the Avengers ignored his pleas redoubling their efforts to destroy what they considered their enemy. Through his insectile eyes Kephi located the real Hemindell located on one of the perimeter towers watching the whole thing through his red eyes.

Eric fired a stinger burst as he slipped away from Mac's mouth and into the Symbiote layer that cradled the cannibalistic psycho like a mother hugging her new born. The blast struck the Symbiote and it vibrated obviously confused and curious about this new internal attack that it seemed to face. Almost immediately exploratory tentacles lashed out trying to grab Antman who lanced through them like a knife through hot butter. Climbing up he fired into the alien matter in the hopes that he could create an exit point and not have to go through the creature's terrible maw again. As he reached the mouth he fired upwards with both stingers striking the suit and causing it momentarily collapse quickly flying away heading towards where Iron Clad was pounding Hemindell who continued to hold the voracious tornado, green lightning running down its length.

The moment the suit reformed Mac blinked, Hemindell wasn't their, instead a massive beetle was straining to keep the storm from touching down. "Kephi?" he muttered as the Symbiote wrapped round his head, "Norman maybe this is wrong." he announced as he flew his OMAP over to where Norman was readying Grungier in a last ditch attempt to slay the God.

"Somebody check his meds." Norman yelled

"My meds are fine Norman." Mac hissed, "Doesn't it seem strange that Hemindell summoned this thing yet he's also preventing it from landing. Also that Kephi was holding it and now it looks like he isn't." Norman blinked before activating his armour's spectral analysis, the visor quickly isolating the mist before him that clouded his vision. Peering through the Violet fog he saw Kephi in his true form straining to keep the storm away from the Earth and Hemindell standing on the tower. Remembering what Loki had said he threw the spear at the massive beetle, the enchanted weapon striking the insect through the leg before it returned to his hand.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Venom hissed.

"You'll see." Norman replied, "Bullseye come here." he ordered as the Avenger steered his OMAP around and headed towards Norman and the waiting spear. "Take this and aim it at the tower at section E, aim for the top about a foot from the upper wall." he announced not looking at Hemindell in the hope that the God wouldn't figure out what was about to happen. Bullseye took the spear and threw it, the ash shaft flying through the air. Hemindell put two and two together and dodged left, the tip cutting through his elbow before returning to Bullseye's hand.

"What was I aiming at?" Bullseye asked.

"Wait for it." Norman told him as the tornado dissipated and Hemindell drew his sword and descending from the tower.

"Mortal," he boomed, "How dare you take the All Father's staff for yourself, hand it over and you won't be destroyed."

"Stop playing with illusions and take it from me." Norman announced, "Your so busy hiding behind fear that you don't even have the gall to take a mere man on in combat." he said provocatively.

"You forget that I have faced you before, as a mortal and a god. I know of your treachery Norman Osborne, the day is yours but come sunrise I foresee your empire in ruin and your hands in chains." Hemindell warned, "It would be wise to surrender to me and my kin."

"Never." Norman spat. Hemindell bowed his head and disappeared once again turning into a wisp of smoke leaving the Avengers alone in the ruins of the fuel depot. Kephi's bulk slowly retreated changing back into the mortal form he wore, his body in ruins and broken. "I'm truly sorry." Norman announced in a tone that suggested quite the opposite of what he had said. "Be assured that your work today will be rewarded."

"What work, Hemindell escaped Norman, you let him get away." Karla snapped

"This is Gurngiur." Norman explained snatching the spear away from Bullseye, "It's magic's will grantee that Hemindell and hopefully the other god's of Asgard will never bother us again."

"I was holding that." Bullseye complained as he rubbed his hand, "You could have asked nicely." he said sulkily.

"Like I would give you this." Norman growled, "Everyone get ready for the final phase, soon Asgard will be out of our lives for ever."

* * *

><p><strong>Asgard Central Hall, Asgard, Oklahoma - 11:57AM, 28th August<strong>

Hemindell flashed into the central chamber, where Dark Skinned Vali and the One Eyed Tyr awaited him along with a quickly assembled honour guard of Thralls, the enslaved warriors guarding the entrances to the hall.

"Lord Hemindell welcome back." Tyr said stiffly, "I assume that you have a reason for returning prematurely."

"Osborne hold the All Father's Spear." Hemindell replied, "I wouldn't risk damaging such a precious relic of our past,"

"And yet you let Odin continue to desecrate Odin's Staff." Vali snapped angrily, "With it he could fell Asgard in one blow. We must attack with all we have, one last push will crush the mortal's resistance."

"No I think we should wait, if Ra and his healers do their jobs then in days Thor himself will be ready to return to the field once more." Hemindell told the impatient God, "I foresee that Osborne will loose all he has by tomorrow's sunrise, then we will be free to take this world and annex it once again with our kingdoms."

"I see." Tyr replied, "In the mean time we must retrieve Mjolnir, as we speak it flies through the Well of Urd to Midgard along with its mortal protectors."

"Then we pluck it from time and space and bring it here ready for re-forging." Hemindell stated. "Vali go to the pool and bring the vessel here, we may have to deal with its mortal protectors, they won't let us take it when they discover our plans."

"Yes Lord Hemindell." Vali replied before walking out of the hall. Tyr sighed, "Are we doing the right thing brother?" he asked.

"Right no, necessary yes, something ancient stirs and I will not leave the fate of this world and all connected to it, to the rabble assembled from young gods and the bravest of mortals. You see what happened to the Kepher, Thalos of Rhodes and the others when they returned from Thera, they were different and eventually they fell, no it is for us alone to quell…" he finished as something bulged from his throat. Retching he coughed up a black shelled beetle that buzzed around his head before landing on his cheek. "Clever Mortal." Hemindell said like a curse word as more insects flew out of his mouth devouring his body before turning on Tyr, overbearing his defences while the Thralls stood helpless before they too were devoured until only skeletons were left in the once great hall. Among the swarm a single golden scarab emerged buzzing furiously before flying out the window perused by its dark brothers and sisters, heading across the deserted plains for the HAMMER Camp in the distance.


	19. Epilouge: The Fall of Osborne

Sitting in the middle of the remains of Camp HAMMER, Kephi meditated allowing the warmth of the sun to repair his body. Norman was impatient, he wanted to do the spell as soon as possible anxious for his debt with Loki to be concluded but ultimately he knew that the tracking spell that would locate Mjolnir would require a lot of divine energy, especially when performed by somebody outside the native pantheon. All around him people worked and occasionally Kephi would listen, the lives of the mortal animals were just mere amusement, the majority of their desires and problems were trivial and yet he was envious, he missed the problems he had once faced before he had been freed by Osborne's spell. Sighing he felt something toothy latch onto his shoulder before opening his eyes to see a white spider on a black background right in-front of his face.

"Desist that Mac Gangran." he ordered a hint of venom in his voice.

"Ooh somebody's still in a mood." Venom hissed, "Got to have something O'Grady left a bad taste in my mouth."

"Move out the way." Kephi announced, "It's for your own good." he warned.

"What you going to do?" Venom mocked, "Nothing Osborne has you so far up his crapper that you have more then a brown nose."

"I warned you." Kephi said cryptically, opening his mouth and pointing his head skywards.

"Ooh spooky, you have teeth well so do I." Venom sneered gnashing his fangs again. Suddenly the camp erupted into screams as a black cloud blocked out the sun before descending, a plague of scarab beetles zeroing in on their master. Turning Venom felt the first beetles bombard home burrowing through the Symbiote before landing in Kephi's mouth, the Egyptian glowing as rivers of golden fog erupted off his body. As the last beetle crawled in, a particularly fat golden scarab, Kephi closed his mouth and got up before casually pushing Mac aside, the Dark Spiderman flying a good hundred feet through a Grizzly APC, a mess hall and finally slamming into Iron Clad before bouncing off.

"Big K back up and running?" Iron Clad asked pushing Mac Gangran out the way as he walked towards the rapidly collapsing Mess Hall.

"Uh huh." Venom hissed as he slithered into a squatting position, "Have you seen Bullseye and Moonstone?" he asked

"Storage Depot, Large Blast Crater near the remains of the Thunder Hawk." Iron Clad told him, "They told me to tell you that your late." he added as he stomped away.

Kephi strode into Norman's tent accidently setting fire to the two agents outside, golden flame covering their bodies as they quickly dissipated into a burning pile of ash and embers. Scrawled on the floor was a roughly hewn circle with a pentagram inside, stones of summoning marked with Norse ruins on each point of the star. There was a second star as well, smaller and with a young girl tied to a post, hands and legs bound and a gag across her mouth.

"Abigail Jensan." Norman said running his hand over the girl's face, "The Avenger's biggest fan and owner of a DNA sequence that has seven alleles in common with the Norse Gods and Goddess." he announced, "That is closer then almost anybody save the deities themselves who I presume are all whipped out." he asked Kephi.

"Vali left before the feeding begun, as for Hemindell and Tyr, their essences are headed towards Niflheim, As for Sif I have no idea if she has been reborn or is simply trapped in the Underworld, either way there is no sign of her." Kephi reported avoiding locking eyes with Abigail, a feeling of guilt gnawing at his core.

"That is good news." Norman announced, "Vali is hot headed and young, nod doubt he will soon face us and then he will be destroyed. I almost hope that he will appear after I have Mjolnir, it will be interesting to see what punishment a god can withstand from the Uru Hammer. Anyway we waste time discussing this matter, when we really should be going forth and claiming the weapon."

Kephi bent down and inspected the rune stones on each point passing his hand over each one before making casual rearrangements and in one case removing the stone carving an extra limb to the rune before replacing it on the point. After he was sure everything was in the right place he sat in the middle of the pentagram scrawling Egyptian and Norse petroglyphs in the soil as Norman sat waiting and watching.

"The spell please?" Kephi asked, "and the ingredients." he added passing his hand over the symbols causing them all to glow golden before disappearing under a layer of sand. Norman passed Kephi a roll of Papyrus with flickering symbols written on the surface before removing several canopic urns, a dagger, two raven feathers and a wooden ship with an emerald pendant resting inside and placing them on a wooden desk. "Position the urns around the child at the North, South, West and East points." Kephi commanded as Norman clicked his fingers expecting his guards to come running. Kephi arched his eyebrows before stating, "The spell will be faster with the fewer people involved, now place the urns." he added. Norman positioned the pots at the compass points before returning to the desk.

"Next you will need to take the dagger and carve the symbol raido on her left palm and the rune opila on her right." Kephi instructed, "Wait he said." as Norman raised the blade, "The blade of this dagger has been anointed by holy water?" he asked.

"Yes." Norman growled.

"And removed from the snout of a Saw-Shark caught under the full moon in the southern seas?"

"Yes." Norman grumbled.

"And the man who removed the blade was virtuous and of the ocean?"

"Yes, yes to all your questions." Norman barked, "Now get on with it." he said angrily.

"Then carve the symbols and then bring them forth for me to inspect." Kephi told him. Norman finished carving and dragged Abigail forward so the God could see her hands. Kephi removed the gag and held the child's hands, revulsion and hatred seething in his core as he watched the child be violated for the sake of a spell that could have been done on anyone. "This is Raido." he told Abigail, "You will go on a journey." he cut his own arm and let his golden blood drip onto the rune causing it to flash silver. "This is Opila." he continued, "You will find your heritage." he announced, letting his blood drip onto the rune.

Taking the knife from Norman he scrawled an image of a man kneeling in admiration on his left palm and a cobra on his right before stabbing the knife into the wooden boat. "This is Epiphanous." he told Abigail showing the Man, "I am now you curse shield and blood guard against the dangers you face." the rune glowing gold as he brought the cobra level to her face, "This is Wadjet, cobra queen and protector of the gods. She will allow you to find what you are looking for." he announced the rune glowing gold.

"This is all very touching." Norman announced, "But I would like to hold Mjolnir today."

"This is necessary." Kephi announced, "Now where are your ravens?" he asked.

"Ravens?" Norman replied, "Do you mean the two agents I have decided will carry Mjolnir once its construction is finished." Kephi nodded before glancing at the entrance. "Fine I'll go and get them." he growled, "Heaven forbid anyone else would do anything around here." he grumbled.

Karla lay on the edge of the crater, a remnant of a Thunder Hawk shot down a couple of days ago, in nothing but a bikini, sunning herself in the hopes of becoming the first tanned Ms. Marvel. Nearby Bullseye played Poker with a few HAMMER agents, occasionally throwing the chips he had collected into his opponent's heads, the plastic coins embedding in their already dead heads. "You want to know something?" he asked Karla.

"Always." Karla remarked deciding it was time to form a pair of yellow lensed sunglasses over her eyes.

"Our boss Mr. High and Mighty Norman Osborne has a lodger in his cranium, possibly a permanent one." Bullseye announced, "When I was blind and killed Balder I heard him say and I quote, and so passes Asgard, the reign of Loki begins now."

"Loki and Osborne, talk about an odd couple." Karla said casually, "So we've been working for the enemy all this time."

"Seems like it." Bullseye answered, "May as well drape ourselves in an Asgardian Flag." he announced throwing several playing cards at the agents causing their heads to fall off. "And now he's going to get his hands on an uber powerful weapon."

"And let me guess we get extinction." Karla replied, "Seriously conspiracy much, you sound like that computer hacker that used to bother Tony Stark, what was his name."

"Ghost?" a voice above her said.

"That's it now move, your blocking my Sun." she announced not realising that Norman was standing above her.

"Karla, Bullseye I want you in my tent know." Osborne told them causing Karla to vanish her glasses and stare up at him with big blue innocent eyes.

"Yes sir." she announced changing the bikini into her original Ms. Marvel costume, "What do you need?" she asked as Bullseye threw the entire deck at a passing HUMVEE loaded with injured HAMMER agents, the razor tipped cards sparking off the vehicles fuel tank causing it to explode in a bright orange fireball.

"Your going to become ravens." he said cryptically handing her a black feather.

With all the people required Kephi commenced with the spell, it was in three parts, the first would enforce the runes carved on both Abigail's and his own hands, the second would supercharge the child's DNA causing the Asgardian Chromosomes to temporarily make them overwrite the human ones initiating the transformation. The third would make Karla and Bullseye immune to the runes power.

As he got ready Norman gave them some additional weapons, Karla received a bracer that would allow her to carry Mjolnir without becoming bonded to the weapon. Bullseye got a quiver of arrows tipped with a mysterious green acid that had been found in the vents of the Heli-Carrier, Norman believed it to be from a woman he believed dead, Kephi couldn't care if he was right, his only concern was getting the spell correct.

"I need silence while I start the spell, any interruption could cause…problems." Kephi announced as he sent golden fire down the pentagram, the heat causing the perimeter rune stones to glow bright blue.

"Fell disse to, en et barn av Odin, den andre solen kongen av Egypt til de hellige runer, kan de stå til slutten av dagene, aldri vakler inntil deres blod tørker og tid sprekker." he muttered in Norwegian, the runes on both his and Abigail's hand's glowing red before cooling leaving no trace of the symbols.

Next Kephi moved onto the second spell, golden energy already haemorrhaging from his eyes and nose. In a halting and grating Icelandic he evoked the second part of the spell, "Hvað maður einu sinni haldin er heimilt að eldar í Ragnarökum hreinsa,  
>frá auðmýkt Maid getur þetta dans á skjöld og sverð,<br>eina nótt arfleifð hennar fannst ekki plows og erfiði voru,  
>en af höndum Asier, sem er valkyrja hún mun rísa." As the words died the stone in the wooden boat broke out of it's resting place, glowing green under red and gold blood before burrowing into Abigail's heart. In seconds he body was clad in armor, her hair and eyes becoming more nordic until she was in every aspect a Valkyrie, her eyes burrowing into Kephi like lasers, the god ignoring her as he readied for the last part of the spell.<p>

Speaking in Swahili he did the last and trickiest part of the spell, a curse on Karla and Lester so they would never be bound to the magics he had preformed previously. Even though he was fluent in the language of the Nubians he was tierd, only a small fraction of his stolen energy remaining as he spoke the last incartation, "Kufanya khiana akili zamu yangu juu ya wafalme na miungu, Kwa njia ya kunguru, waathirika wakuu wa kifo ya kutenda, kufanya hizi mbili wanafunzi, wangu wa kinga ya magics wote, inaweza ya matumizi ya kawaida yangu kupimwa na kuadhibiwa na kuanguka kwa bwana wangu." as the last note finished the sky outside turned black and the feathers that Karla and Bullseye held turned into actual crows, the birds indignatlly croaking and hissing as they flew away, the canopic jars glowing as they passed. Kephi collapsed as they left blood streaming down the pentagram.

Norman smiled, the spell had worked, casually he freed Abigail who glared at him before rushing off into the camp. Turning to his Avengers, Norman glared at them, "You know what to do." he ordered, "Find her and bring me that hammer."

* * *

><p>For the fate of the Dark Avengers read the Fall of Midgard from Chapter 16 and as always comment and critic. Impurest Cheese<p> 


End file.
